Change in tides
by scan
Summary: The Ronin Warriors are beinmg sought out by the Dark Warriors of the Immortal Realm and now they must become allies with the warriors of light.
1. Blackcat the youngest Dark Warrior

The sun rose over the tree line to greet Cye of Torrent. _It's nice to see the sun rise without having to worry about living to see it set. I'm glad the fight with the Dynasty is finally over. _Cye turned to enter the quiet household. He wandered through the living room to the dining room to find himself in the kitchen. _Well I better get cooking before everyone wakes up._ He pulled the white apron off the chair in the corner before he started to pull pans out of the cupboards. _Pancakes should be good enough for everyone. _He quickly went to work making breakfast.

After he finished the first stack of gold fluffiness he heard someone coming down the stairs. Sage, Ryo, and Kento gathered in the dining room as Mia entered the kitchen to help Cye. "It smells wonderful Cye."

"Thanks Mia. Can you set the table?"

"Sure no problem." Mia gathered the plates from the cupboard and silverware from the nearby drawer before disappearing into the dining room. "Morning guys."

"Morning Mia." Ryo couldn't hold back a yawn. After Rowan finally stumbled down the stairs Cye brought out a large plate full pancakes. The group ate in silence unaware of the cat like eyes watching them from the shadows.

"So what are you guys going to do today?"

"Not sure Mia. With Dynasty gone we don't need a reason to train anymore, but we need to keep ourselves in shape." Kento nodded in agreement with his mouth full of food.

_Those are the Ronin Warriors? How pathetic, I could finish them off without using my power let alone my armor. How can they be the ones who can bring down the young ones? _Soon the young woman's thoughts were interrupted by a dark shallow voice from within her mind.

_Blackcat return to me. We need to discuss your next course of action._

She took one last glance at the Ronin Warriors. _Yes my lord._ She closed her eyes and vanished from the shadows of the Ronin's home. She opened them to reemerge into a dark room. She raised her eyes to the dragon like creature that stood before her. His red eyes piercing into her very soul. "You called Lord Tytoka."

"Yes my young shadow warrior. Dark Warriors assemble!" His voice boomed causing Blackcat to flinch slightly at the loud noise. She watched as one by one her eight sisters and one brother appeared. Soon her three cousins emerged from behind her. "Dark Warriors I have found the key to the destruction of the young ones who have bothered us for too long." A nearby flame flickered as an image of the Ronin Warriors and Mia cleaning up after breakfast appeared. "These are the Ronin Warriors. They are the ones who defeated that fool Talpa."

"Surely you jest my lord." Blackcat turned her gaze to her older sister Tarantulas.

"No my warrior of sorcery I do not. They contain the five armors that match the abilities of five of the seven young ones. We must take their armor from them. Blackcat I want you to go and find out exactly what they can do with their armor." Blackcat bowed. "You are my strongest warrior and you learning quickly from your elders' mistakes."

"Yes my lord." A hiss was heard from the right of Blackcat she turned to face her older sister Cobra. "Something wrong Cobra?"

"Your youth will be your downfall. We have more experience then you. We should be the ones who bring these warrior down not you." Cobra's words hissed as she spoke.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you." Blackcat grinned knowing that she could push her sister's buttons the right way to make her angry.

"You little bitch do you honestly think that you can just take these armors from them?" Cobra was getting angry.

"I can do a better job then you can if that's what you're asking Cobra." Cobra had enough of her sister's mouth and lunged at her. The two sisters tumbled trying to pin each other down.

"Stop it both of you!" Blackcat and Cobra quickly rose to their feet. "My lord forgive my younger sisters; they are foolish." A young woman stepped between Blackcat and Cobra glaring at both of them as she bowed to her lord.

"Think nothing of it my young Timberwolf. Go Blackcat and find what I need to know."

"Yes my lord." Once again Blackcat vanished into the shadows.

Meanwhile…

Mia watched as the Ronins spared off with their weapons. _It's over, but it feels like only the beginning._ As if to answer Mia's thoughts an arrow soared through the air to land near Ryo's feet. The five turned to see five wolf-like creatures standing before them. The only drew back its bow again as it prepared to fire.

"What are those things?"

"Don't know but they sure are ugly." Sage took a fighting stance in front of these creatures. "If you want to fight then come on I'm ready." Without any sort of reply one quickly ran forward. _This is going to be too easy. _ As if reading Sage's mind the creature flexed its wrists forcing two steel blades to appear.

"What the hell?" Kento watched as one by one the creatures ran forward attacking one the Ronin Warriors. Try as they might the Ronins couldn't quite beat these creatures back. Soon after Kento was knocked back into Cye an evil laugh filled the air. "Who's there!" Slowly a young girl appeared from behind the creatures. She ivory skin reflected in the sunlight as her black armor gleamed. Her cat like eyes locked on Sage making him feel helpless against her stare. She walked past the one creature with blades and patted his head as if he were some kind of dog.

"Like them? We call them wolvalockes." She walked up to Sage and brushed her fingers across his cheek. He jumped back from her touch only causing her to chuckle at his sudden fear. "What's wrong Halo never been touched by a Dark Warrior before?" Ryo had enough of this girl's games.

"Who are you wench?" Ryo felt his anger rise as she turned her back to him.

"I, young Wildfire, am know as the Dark warrior of Shadows. Most call me Blackcat. I am the youngest of the thirteen Dark Warriors." She smiled at the fire Ronin's confusion.

"What do you want from us? Did the Dynasty send you?"

"Do not insult me boy! I am no servant of that pathetic excuse of warriors known as the Dynasty. They couldn't even handle the kind of power I possess. And all I want from you is your armor."

"What use would you have with our armor if you're so powerful?" Cye didn't understand why someone so beautiful could be someone so evil.

"That is none of your concern Torrent, just know this. It will help me in the long run and know that I won't rest until my master gets what he wants." Blackcat quickly lunged at Cye knocking him back into a nearby tree before she jumped out of Kento's reach. But just as quickly as she landed Blackcat was struck to the ground. Cye looked up to see Dais standing in front of him. "How dare you strike me warlord!" Blackcat quickly lunged back at Dais only to be stopped by Kayura.

"Return to your master Blackcat. You will not win this battle." Blackcat grinned as she saw the fear in Kayura's eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Kayura, but I grow tired of this game. I will return Ronins." Blackcat vanished into the shadows of a nearby tree. Kayura and the Dark Warlords turned to see if the Ronins need their help but noticed the wolvalockes vanished when their master retreated. Ryo couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Kayura what are you doing here?"


	2. Immortal Realm

After helping the Ronins into their home the Dark Warlord changed into their sub armor. Kayura sat in a chair near the front of the group as she began to explain what she knew about the Dark Warriors. "We fought along side them long ago, but we couldn't keep up with them. They are pure evil. It is said that the only thing stopping them from entering this real is a group of seven warriors. "

"So they're completely bad?" Cye began to worry about their new foe.

"Yes they feel no shame or regret for what they do to others. We also came to learn that each of the thirteen have their own special ability. Blackcat can use the shadows to hide herself along with using them to hurt her enemy even possibly in prison them in complete darkness. She had eight sisters, one brother, and three cousins. I have yet to learn all their names but Timberwolf is the leader and oldest of the group."

"So why are they after us!" Kento was sick of this whole beating around the bush crap.

"Supposedly your armors can bring down five of their seven sworn enemies." Ryo leaned forward to listen to Kayura more carefully. "I haven't learned their true names either I just know that are often called young ones. I also know that they are the decedents of Salor. Three are royalty while the others are known as their protectors."

"So where do we find them?" Everyone turned their attention to Ryo.

"What do you mean Ryo?" Mia didn't understand what Ryo was getting at.

"Well maybe if we find them then they can help us get these warriors off our backs. I mean its obvious we can't beat them and if they can then why not?" Ryo looked at Kayura for the answers he sought.

"It's been said that they reside in the immortal realm. I can get us there but I'm not sure what we would run into. Let alone how to find them."

"We'll have to try." Ryo stood. "It's the only way." Kayura nodded.

"Its foolish to barge in without knowing what we could be possibly be running into." Ryo turned to face Cale.

"What do you mean?" Ryo felt agitated by the Warlord's statement.

"Like Kayura said we know nothing of their world and what if we end up right where Blackcat wants us. We need to learn more. We need to know where to find them. Plus what if they see us as the enemy?" Cale crossed his arms.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Besides we would have to tell them who we were." Ryo talked through his clenched teeth as his patience wore thin.

"Go back to our sources see if they know anything new. Ask the ancients for help. Anything. We have to know more." Before Ryo could reply Kayura's staff began to glow. Suddenly an image of a young girl with beautiful golden hair and violet eyes appeared she seemed to be talking to someone but they could not be seen.

"So my young ones know about the Ronins." She turned towards a nearby window looking down at the scenery below.

"Yes Princess. They know that they will also eventually come looking for them." A young man appeared from behind the girl. "They are keeping their eyes and ears open."

"Why would this happen to them Orange?" The man turned away from her as he thought of reasons why his friends would be in such danger.

"I don't know Princess. All I know is that they can handle this."

"I hope you're right my friend. Do they know when they will arrive in this world?" The Princess returned her gaze to the young man.

"No Princess. I wish they did." Suddenly the image faded.

"What do you think that was about?" Sage glanced over to Rowan who shrugged.

"It was the answer we were looking for." Kayura leaned her staff on the nearby wall. "That told us that they know we are coming and that they are waiting for us."

"Kayura I feel like I've seen that girl before. Is it possible that she is their princess?"

"Cale that was a long time ago; they can't still be alive." Kayura seemed to be staring off into space.

"I suppose not." The Dark Warlords and Kayura stood in silence. Until Mia interrupted their deep thoughts.

"So now what Kayura?" Mia was afraid of what the answer might be.

"We need to go to them. They will find us." Ryo nodded.

"Then we leave at sunset." After a few more comment between the group as they separated and waited for the sun to finish its course for the day. It seemed like an eternity when the group finally gathered near the pier of their home.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We're sure Kayura more now then ever."

"You know we're going with you." Dais stepped toward the bearer of Wildfire. Ryo merely nodded.

"Do what you have to do Kayura." Kayura nodded as she closed her eyes. She concentrated on finding these young ones and was amazed as the scenery disappeared from view and then quickly reappeared.

"Wow." Mia was amazed at the beauty that surround them. Nearby a large river gave a strong smell of fresh water. The trees stood taller then any they had seen before and the land itself seemed to be content even with their presence. Kento walked towards the stream when he sensed someone watching him.

"Where are we?"

"If I had to guess Rowan in the forest near a river." Cye grinned knowing that would make his friend laugh.

"Funny Cye." Suddenly Kento jumped back catching everyone's attention. A large white tiger similar to White Blaze pounced on Kento knocking to the ground. Kento quickly reacted by kicking the beast away.

"Damn tiger!" Kento raised his hand to strike the tiger.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The group turned to see a beautiful young woman dressed in white emerge from the trees. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders like water as she walked towards them.

'Wow, she's hot!' The tiger walked behind the girl. "She attacked me first!" Kento didn't care how beautiful she was he wasn't going to just let this tiger get away with attacking him.

"She's protecting her home that you are trespassing in." The girl raised her eyes from the tiger to look at Kento. Her blue eyes sent shocks of electricity through the group.

"So?" Kento had to look away from the girl's eyes to focus on what he had to do.

"So you have no right to strike her down for that." Kento was getting annoyed fast by this girl.

"Whatever babe." The girl smiled at Kento.

"Is that a challenge my young fool?" Kento became angry at her calling him a fool.

"I'm not going to fight a defenseless girl." Kento grinned knowing his comment would get under her skin, but the girl made no sign of anger towards his comment.

"Who said I was defenseless?" She rushed at Kento kicking him hard in the gut knocking him back into Rowan. She smirked slightly before jumping back in front of the tiger.

"Damn bitch. Who are you?" Kento couldn't control his anger any longer as he got to his feet. He crossed his arms as he changed into his sub armor. The girl raised her brows but quickly returned to emotionless state.

"Most call me the living angel. You my young fool can call me Saturn."


	3. Bad encounter with the Living Angel

Kento stood as he glared at Saturn. "You'll regret fighting me." Saturn rolled her eyes making Kento become more enraged. Kento lunged at her determined to make this girl eat dirt. Saturn raised her hand in front of her face and Kento hit a type of force field. Kento couldn't believe it he couldn't near her. "That's it I'm done playing games with you. Armor of Hardrock!" Kento transformed into his armor and turned to see the look on Saturn's face but noticed she wasn't surprised. If anything she was disappointed.

"Nice armor but mine is better." Saturn placed her hand palm up causing a bright light to appear and vanish leaving a silver crown with a white gem embedded in the middle. Saturn raised her eyebrows to Kento as she placed the crown on her head. Suddenly the bright light consumed Saturn and hid her from view. Like Kento the light faded as revealed a young armored warrior. The white armor that Saturn wore didn't look anything like the Ronin's armor. She had a breastplate that cut off just above her stomach and shoulders. A long skirt hid her legs leaving her enemy to wonder what armor lay beneath it. Two sets of three silver rings rested on the sides of both her legs. She had a strange type of sleeve that started at her shoulders and ended at rings on her middle fingers. The sleeves didn't cover her arms in fact they looked like angel wings.

Kento couldn't believe his eyes she appeared more beautiful then before. Shaking his head of the thoughts of the beautiful woman in front of him Kento jumped at her. Saturn smirked at Kento before dodging his attack and returning it with one of her own. After what seemed like forever Kento finally had enough of this cat and mouse game. "You gonna feel what its like to be crush."

"I doubt that." Saturn raised her arm out in front of her and suddenly Kento realized he wasn't standing on the ground anymore. He looked at Saturn to see the smirk that appeared on her face. She tossed her arm to the side and Kento went flying in that direction. He ended up breaking three trees with his body. Kento found it incredibly hard to move.

_How did she do that? _ Before Kento could react he felt himself being lifted again. "Who exactly are you Saturn?"

Cale watched the beautiful warrior fight Kento with ease and yet he felt like he knew who she was. _It can't be her she would have died thousands of years ago. _

"That is none of your concern young fool." Saturn began to move her arms when a glimmer caught her eye. She turned her head to see Sage holding his sword ready to attack her. "Do you think you can fight me fool?"

"Will see how you like my power. Thunderbolt Cut!" Sage forced his power towards the girl only to be deflected. "What?"

"Nice try but not good enough. Strike of the heavens!" Lights surround Sage and exploded around him. Sage screamed in pain as the light penetrated his armor burning at his flesh.

"Sage!" Kento rose from the ground where Saturn dropped him to attack Sage. He dove at her only to be stopped in his tracks by a large black tiger. The tiger turned to the white one growling deep in its throat and the white tiger quickly vanished into the shadows of the woods. The black tiger took a protective stance in front of Saturn as if to protect her from Kento. "Hiding behind a tiger huh?" Kento noticed she giggled slightly at him. "What's so funny bitch?"

"Her name is Blackblaze. She was chosen by my ancestors to protect me and bear the armor of my kingdom." Saturn placed her hand on the tiger's head revealing a white armor that appeared on the tiger.

_Blackblaze? How is it possible that her tiger bears the same name of Saberstryke's tiger? Plus its armor even looks same. _ Ryo didn't understand what exactly what was going on but he knew that for some odd reason Saturn wasn't a Dark Warrior. _Maybe she's a young one. _

As if reading Ryo's mind Rowan stepped towards the young woman and her protector. "Look we're not here to fight. We're trying to find the sworn enemies of the Dark Warriors. The ones they call young ones. We're sorry that we have entered your friend's home but we need these warriors help." Rowan wasn't sure how the woman would react but he thought it was worth a shot. The tiger turned to look at Saturn who returned her gaze. It growled low and looked back at the Ronins. Saturn returned the tiger's growl and looked at Kento.

"Why do you seek the young ones? They are the protectors of this realm and the mortal realm."

"We're hoping the will help us because the Dark Warriors are after our armor. Something about being able to defeat five of the seven." Saturn looked up at Rowan with fear in her eyes.

"Is it possible? Could they be?" She wasn't really talking to anyone but the tiger seemed to know she needed answers and stepped towards Sage. Sage looked into the tiger's eyes as it placed its forehead with his. Suddenly the armor of Blackblaze began to glow and the symbol of wisdom appeared on both their foreheads. "By the gods. You're the Ronin Warriors." Saturn stepped back as if she had been smacked across the face. That's when it dawned on Mia.

"You're a young one aren't you Saturn?" Saturn looked at Mia as if she had seen a ghost. "You are a young one."

"If I would have known I would have never attacked you." Mia stepped towards her but Saturn stepped back.

"It's all right."

"No it's not." Saturn turned away from the group. Blackblaze stepped towards Saturn and growled forcing her blue eyes to focus on the tiger. The tiger looked at Mia then back at Saturn growling again. Saturn nodded understanding what the tiger wanted. "I am Princess Saturn the Sun Warrior of light and wisdom. I am one of the five that your armors will defeat." Sage gasped when he heard that this young woman had his power and virtue. "I had a vision a while back showing Blackcat attacking five young boys. I couldn't make them out but she called them Ronin Warriors. We have been waiting for you to arrive since then." Saturn turned back towards Mia. "I'm sorry."

_She's one of the royalties then where are her protectors?_ Kayura searched the trees looking for the protectors of the royalties.

"All you have to say is sorry?" Kento couldn't believe that she just figured that saying sorry was enough.

"Nothing I say will change what has been done." Saturn opened her mouth to continue but was quickly interrupted. Blackblaze began to speak but in a language that none of the group seemed to understand. Saturn seemed to understand and nodded when the tiger finished speaking. She walked up to Kento and removed the crown from her head causing her armor along with Blackblaze's to disappear. She handed Kento the crown and turned from him. "That crown holds my armor and weapons, but not my power." She then began to leave.

"Wait." Kento couldn't believe he just asked her to stop. "We need your help along with the other six. Please help us." Ryo stepped towards Saturn taking her crown from Kento's hands and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ryo. I wear the armor of Wildfire and Inferno." Saturn shook Ryo's hand knowing that what she had done had been forgotten. Ryo handed Saturn back her crown. "So are you the leader of the Sun Warriors?"

"No my younger sister is." She looked at Mia and smiled. "First we need to find the others then we can talk about the Dark Warriors. I can find Moonstriker first. Many call her the human sea dragon. She is the Water Warrior."

"Lead the way living angel." Sage teased her as she turned away from him.

"Called me Saturn my friends do." She winked at Sage causing him to blush. She walked into the woods followed by Blackblaze and then the group. After what seemed like hours the sound of water hitting a beach greeted their ears. Cye took a deep breath of the saltwater air. As the beach came into view a young woman wearing red armor stood upon a nearby cliff. Cye couldn't help but gasp when he saw her.

_She's beautiful._


	4. Lovestruck Water Warrior

Cye couldn't believe his eyes as he stared up at the red armored warrior. Her armor was almost nonexistent that it looked more like a bathing suit then armor. Her breastplate and shin guards were the only dead give away of the armor she wore. She stared out at the sea with her arms crossed in front of her. Saturn smiled and raised her hands to her mouth. "Moon, Moonstriker!" Saturn called out to the young warrior. The red armored warrior turned towards the sound of her name and smiled. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail that swayed in the wind as she looked down on the group. "I found the Ronin Warriors. Well sort of found them. We need to find the others so get down here." The girl nodded and began to walk away from the cliff's edge. _Moonstriker what are you up to? _Suddenly she stopped and turned her gaze back towards the group and winked. She then turned and dashed for the cliff's edge. _Typical water warrior._

"Is she nuts?" Rowan couldn't believe what she was about to do. The water at the bottom of the cliff had several sharp rocks and the water appeared to be very shallow. Saturn just giggled as Moonstriker leaped from the cliff's edge. She spread her arms wide and seemed to tuck her body before she straightened out with her hands together.

"She's not gonna make it." Cye ran forward to help her but found that he was floating mid-air. He looked back at Saturn who shook her head as her hand was palm up in front of her.

"Trust her. She'll make it." Cye returned his gaze to the falling beauty. The water seemed to rise up to meet her and swallow her into its depths. After waiting a few moments for her to surface Cye looked back to Saturn wondering why she hasn't reacted to the warrior's disappearance.

"Where is she? You said she'd make it and she hasn't come up for air yet!" Cye couldn't stand how calm Saturn looked. Saturn just smiled and shook her head.

"And she did." Saturn put Cye down and pointed out towards the water. Treading water a few yards away from shore was Moonstriker. "You scared them!" Moonstriker shrugged and began to move towards the shore. She stopped and looked down into the water; her eyes grew wide as she peered into the water. "Moon!" Before Moonstriker could reply she was raised out of the water quickly by what appeared to be dragon. The great beast towered above the water's surface. Its blue scales matched the water and its eyes glowed a fire red. Moonstriker stood on the dragon's head and she seemed to be smiling. "Blueheart."

"What did you say?" Kento looked up at the dragon.

"I said Blueheart. That's his name."

"You know that beast."

"Yes and it's not a beast it's a sea dragon. He has sworn to protect Moonstriker like Blackblaze protects me." Saturn waved to Moonstriker.

"Hey Saturn." Her voice flowed like water in a small stream. Cye couldn't take his eye off her as the dragon lowered its head to the sandy beach below. Moonstriker jumped off Blueheart's head and patted him near his nostril. He raised his head and gave a low growl before disappearing below the surface of the water. "Silly dragon."

_She doesn't appear to be royalty so she must be one of the protectors. _Kayura watched Moonstriker approach the group. _ She is tensed like she's ready to attack at any moment._

"But yet he scared you." Saturn winked at the water warrior.

"So?" Water ran down Moonstriker's arms and Cye became mesmerized by this girl. Unfortunately Kento noticed his friend's stare on the young girl.

"Hey Cye, you're drooling." Cye blushed as he turned his gaze to the ground. Kento began to laugh at his friend's embarrassment.

"You're just mad he saw me first earth warrior." Cye looked up at Moonstriker who was smiling as Kento tried to think of a come back. Saturn giggled and soon the whole group was laughing at the flustered Kento. "Sorry I couldn't resist. So Saturn these are the Ronin Warriors?"

"These five are, but the others are their back up or something I guess." Dais stepped towards Moonstriker.

"How did you know Kento was an earth warrior?"

"Lucky guess." Dais narrowed his eye at the girl. "Kidding. I can sense it plus you can tell. Broad shoulders and muscular upper body. Just like he's a water warrior." Moonstriker pointed to Cye. "His body is shaped for swimming. Plus you can see how he's drawn to the water." Dais stepped back and looked at the girl. "Okay then. So who do we go after first?"

"Probably the winter twins." Saturn pointed towards a nearby island that looked completely white from where the group was standing. "Oh and you should probably formally introduce yourself."

"Oh right that's kind of rude of me. I'm Guardian Moonstriker. The Sun Warrior of water and life." Rowan and Cye exchanged glances. "I am also one of the night twins."

_So she is a protector but she seems too kind to cause any damage to anyone. _ Kayura couldn't understand how this young girl could possibly be a protector.

"Night twins?" Sage was confused.

"Trust me when you meet Star you will completely understand." Sage and the others noticed that Moonstriker couldn't help but have a smile on her face. She seemed to be full of energy. As Moonstriker turned her attention back to Saturn a dark figure rose out the water.

"My, my sea dragon you look more beautiful then I remember." Moonstriker cringed as she turned to face the young man in the water. His armor was black as the deepest parts of the ocean and his eyes remind Cye of those that belonged to a shark. "What's wrong, not happy to see me?" He stepped onto shore not allowing his gaze to falter from Moonstriker.

"Drop dead Shark." Sage was taken back as he heard the serious tone of Moonstriker's voice. Kayura watched as the warrior seemed to prepare herself. The young man smiled and quickly ran forward snatching Moonstriker away from the group. "Now is that any way to talk to me love?"

Moonstriker feel disgusting in the Dark Warriors arms. She quickly grabbed the small dagger from the side of her leg and pushed it into Shark's shoulder. Shark howled in pain as he released his grasp on her. Kayura was shocked how quickly Moonstriker struck the Dark Warrior and without hesitation. Moonstriker kicked Shark away. "Damn you Shark! Leave me be. I would never be with the likes of you." Shark raised his eyes to her.

Shekmet recognized that move he knew it was her. _So they are still alive. _

"If not me then who young water warrior? I have power beyond your wildest dreams and I can give you everything yet you still refuse me!"

"I don't date the enemy." Moonstriker gripped her dagger tighter as it extended into a beautiful crescent shaped sword. Shark decided it would be a bad idea to fight Moonstriker with Saturn around.

"I will not rest till I have you my beautiful sea dragon. Till we meet again my lady." Shark leaped back into the water. Moonstriker felt sick as she watched Shark leave.

"Moon, are you all right?" Saturn rested her hand on the water warrior's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Why me Saturn?" Moonstriker looked down at her sword as it shrunk back to its original size. Then she wiped away the blood from the sword in tide as greeted her.

"I have no idea Moon." Saturn looked out to where Shark once stood. "But you would think he would know that sea dragons don't breed with sharks." Moonstriker looked at Saturn in disbelief before she started to laugh. "See that's the Moon I know and love. Now come on the sooner we find those two winter warriors then sooner we can figure this whole Dark Warrior thing out." Moonstriker nodded as Saturn walked away. Saturn began to lead the group down the beach.

"Wait." The group turned to look at Shekmet. He walked towards Moonstriker until he was almost nose to nose with her. "Glad we're on the same side this time Purple Hawk." Kayura and the other Dark Warriors looked at Shekmet in confusion.

"Agreed Shekmet." Moonstriker smiled at Shekmet and winked at Cale.

"You're alive." Kayura stepped towards Saturn who nodded.

"It's only been ten years here Kayura."

"If you're Purple then you're Rainbow?" Saturn bowed her head. "You have grown young ones and I think it is wonderful that we now fight for the same thing and I want to apologize…"

"Kayura the past is the past. Now come we need to find the others."

_Well maybe Neptune will know what to do about Shark. Maybe she can help with this new water warrior as well. He is cute. _Moonstriker looked back to the ocean before she took off after the group. She managed to maneuver through the group quite easily but managed to brush Cye's hand with her own. Cye looked up at her as she fell into step with Saturn. Moonstriker glanced over her shoulder at Cye and winked.

_I wonder what that was about? But it's not like I minded. _Cye kept his eyes locked on the Sun warriors' backs as they continued down the beach.


	5. The Winter Twins

Thank you Melissa for actually reviewing! Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

As Moonstriker past Ryo he turned to look at the warlords. _How do they know each other? _Cale looked at Ryo.

"Is something wrong Wildfire?" Ryo shook his head.

"I was just wondering how you know them?" Cale nodded in understanding.

"That was a long time ago Wildfire. It was shortly after Talpa found me that he decided to join forces with an evil creature known as a Draggones. This Draggone was called Didnao and he had four dark warriors. Talpa hoped that by joining forces they could rule over the realms, but there was one small problem." Dais nodded.

"There were thirteen warriors chosen to protect the realms from an evil like us. Each with their own abilities and armor. Saturn use to be Rainbow Hawk the Ultimate Hawk Warrior, much like the Inferno Armor. Moonstriker was Purple Hawk the Hawk Warrior of water. They banished us from this world and made sure we knew never to come back." Shekmet looked at Moonstriker. "I remember fighting her long ago; she was fierce and made sure I felt the pain I caused to those creatures that came into contact with my poison. I still have nightmares about it." The group fell back into silence as the walked further up beach.

Rowan looked up at the two Sun Warriors. Saturn and Moonstriker giggled about something and continued to talk in some type of language that no one besides them seemed to understand. Moonstriker turned her head to look at Rowen and smiled. Rowen then noticed the crescent moon birthmark on the left side of Moonstriker's neck. "So that's where she got her name from."

"Huh?" Moonstriker turned to face Rowen but continued to walk next to Saturn.

"Oh um…your birthmark. That's how you got your name right?" Moonstriker grinned as she fell into step with Rowen.

"Actually my ancestor Moonfire chose my name."

"Really?" Rowen's eyes widen.

"Yup. Just like Princess Satrina chose Saturn's name."

"So you know your ancestors?"

"Not exactly. It's kind of complicated." Rowen nodded.

"So who are these winter twins?"

"The warriors of wind and ice. They're best friends and inseparable that's why they called the winter twins. One is Saturn's younger brother and the other is our cousin."

_Cousin how can a royalty be related to a protector? The Salorians weren't related so how are these young ones?_ Kayura stared at Moonstriker in disbelief and Rowan must have read Kayura's thoughts.

"OUR cousin?" Moonstriker raised her eyebrows at Rowen's confusion. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh I forgot. The seven of us are all related. Cousins. Siblings. You name it." Rowen looked towards Saturn who just nodded as she stopped near the water's edge. The nearby island looked like it was covered in snow. Saturn began to walk out into the water but it was like she was walking on air. She looked at Dais and nodded. Dais followed Saturn's footsteps till he stood next to her.

"It's some type of bridge." A splash interrupted the group as they looked to see Moonstriker swimming towards the island.

"Typical water warrior." Saturn turned back towards the island and led the group onto the snow-covered surface. Even though it was warm out you could feel the cold breeze of the island. Mia shivered slightly.

"How is it so cold here Saturn?"

"Don't know. All I know is that it's been like this forever." Saturn walked a head of the group scanning the scenery for something. "Where are those..." Saturn quickly whipped around to face the group. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be at a loss for words. _Pluto, you idiot!_

"Saturn what's…" Before Moonstriker could finish the question she turned to face Saturn's shoulder. Ryo wanted to know what was wrong with the two warriors that stood before him. He began to walk forward but stopped as Saturn raised her hand. She shook her head letting him know not to come forward. She looked back over her shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Saturn? Moon?" A male's voice came from the direction that Saturn and Moonstriker looked away from. Soon a girl wearing a silvery armor much like the Ronin's sub armor appeared and hugged Moonstriker.

"What are you two doing here?" She smiled but then soon locked eyes with the group not far from the two Sun Warriors. "Saturn?"

"Meet the Ronin Warriors and company Snow." The girl bowed. Soon a young man in black armor appeared with a cocky grin on his face. "Causing trouble brother?"

"I would never do such a thing Saturn." He looked a lot like Saturn and his black armor looked exactly like Saberstryke's only without the cape. His green eyes remind Sage of his armor in fact they almost seemed to glow.

_Another royalty but a prince that's odd I thought all the Salorians were female._ Kayura glanced at the young prince and smiled.

"Sure young prince." Moonstriker turned to face her cousin. "Snow how do you put up with him?"

"Good question Moon." Saturn's brother stood opened mouth at the young girl. "I'm kidding Pluto. Now be nice and introduce yourself to your sister's friends."

"Snowflake." Pluto sounded annoyed but turned towards the group. "I'm Prince Pluto. The Sun Warrior of ice and righteousness." He then looked away as if he wasn't interested in knowing the group.

"Snowflake, where the Guardian?" Saturn looked over at Snowflake.

_Guardian? Must be another protector. _Kayura watched as Snowflake pondered the question for a moment.

"The last time I saw her she was with her brother and Icestorm." Soon the clang of metal was heard nearby. "That might be them. Saturn look out!" Just as Saturn dodged out of the way a young man in the same armor as Snowflake came flying backwards and landed at Mia's feet. His grey eyes shot open. He smiled at Mia and quickly sat up.

"Sorry if I hit you."

"You didn't."

"Good. You're gonna pay for that Nep!" Soon a girl in blue armor appeared from behind Pluto.

"I doubt that." She smirked and raised her trident like spear to rest on her shoulder. Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had loose hairs that fell over her face. But the one thing that the group noticed right away was her eyes. They looked exactly like Shark's but they didn't contain the lifelessness. "You're just mad that I beat you Ice."

"Whatever." The warrior stood up and then turned to Mia. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Yes. I'm Mia." Mia couldn't help but melt in this man's gaze.

"Name's Icestorm." He bowed and then turned his attention back to the blue armored warrior. "I could have hurt her."

"You wouldn't have besides you can't tell me that Saturn doesn't have them protected." The warrior stepped back and raised her spear above her shoulder then threw her spear at Mia. Mia flinched but noticed that no pain came. She opened her to find the spear lying on the ground away from her. "See I told you so." Icestorm glared at the warrior.

"You're such a brat." The warrior just smiled at Icestorm.

"That brat is my sister Icestorm." A young man wearing armor identical to Icestorm's appeared next to the blue armor warrior. "You would think you two were the siblings and not us." Mia noticed that the warrior had the same eyes as his sister. "My name's Snowstorm by the way." He then nudged his sister.

"What?"

"How about you name and your weapon?" He pointed to her spear. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. The spear vanished and reappeared in her hand.

"I'm Guardian Neptune warrior of wind and truth." She looked at her brother. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." He shook his head. "So Saturn what are you doing here anyway?"

Saturn glanced over at Snowstorm. "The Ronins need to speak to us. So I'm trying to get everyone together but it's not that easy."

"Well who exactly are the Ronins, princess?" Icestorm looked at the group.

"Those five." Saturn pointed to Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Ryo.

"So the others are?"

"Their friends." Saturn was getting annoyed by Icestorm and it was obvious that someone could realize that.

"Icestorm stop annoying Saturn." A young woman appeared next to Snowflake. "Saturn instead of worrying about everyone in this group why don't we take all but the five back to the valley for you." The young woman was kind through her words but her eyes blazed with fiery rage. Her armor matched Snowflake's and her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders.

"That sounds okay with me, but to be honest Icicle it's up to them." Icicle turned to the group.

"I think we should go with them." Mia looked at Ryo. "That way you can find the others faster."

"Plus if we see the Ancient Warrior or Star we will point them in your direction." Icicle was glad that there wasn't going to be a fight about separating the group.

"All right you guys go with them and we'll stay with the Sun Warriors." Ryo didn't like the idea but knew it was the right thing to do.


	6. Fire Demon and Werewolf

The Ronins watched as their friends walked away with the Winter Warriors. Ryo couldn't help but worry about Mia. He cared about her and would hate to have something bad happen to her, but he knew that the Sun Warriors' friends would take care of her and the others. Ryo looked over at Neptune and Pluto. The two seemed to be talking without saying anything; he also noticed that they weren't as open and sweet to them as Saturn and Moonstriker were. "Saturn?"

"Yes Ryo."

"Why are they avoiding us?" Saturn looked over at her younger brother and cousin.

"Give it time Ryo they will warm up to you in no time besides wait till you meet the Ancient Warrior. Trust isn't her thing so she'll believe that you're the bad guy or whatever till you prove yourself to her." Ryo nodded understanding what Saturn was saying. He looked over at Cye and Kento and noticed that Cye couldn't take his eyes off Moonstriker and Kento seemed to be very interested in Neptune.

"Hey Rowen what's with those two?" Rowen looked over at Cye and Kento.

"I think somebody's got a crush." Rowen said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Cye blushed as Moonstriker giggled. Kento turned away as Neptune glanced over at him. Neptune seemed annoyed by the Ronins and walked away. "What's her problem? I was just kidding."

"Idiot." Pluto followed after Neptune. "Nep!"

"What Pluto?" Neptune sounded angry.

"Come on Nep, we need to find the others. We can deal with those idiots later. I won't let them near you." Pluto smirked.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Neptune and Pluto went back to join Saturn and Moonstriker. "Well let's get going. I say we head towards the Black Mountains. I'm sure will run into Sun or the Ancient Warrior." Saturn nodded agreeing with her brother.

"Hey Guardian join me for a swim?" Moonstriker looked at her cousin in desperation. Neptune knew Moonstriker never asked her to swim so something was up. Neptune nodded her head as she placed her spear on her back. "Race ya." Moonstriker took off and Neptune shook her head as she took off after her. Cye watched as Neptune ran ahead of Moonstriker and dove into the water. "You cheated!"

"I'm just faster on land then you." Moonstriker dove into the water after Neptune. The two swam off leaving Saturn and Pluto behind. Pluto was confused he knew how much Neptune hated water, but she was swimming with Moonstriker. "So Moon are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Moonstriker treaded water near her cousin.

"It's that red-head Ronin Warrior." Neptune raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "He hasn't really taken his eyes off me since we met. I don't know it's kind of weird." Moonstriker slowly began to swim towards shore.

"It sounds like someone has got it bad for you Moon and by the way it sounds you feel the same." Neptune stood as they neared the shore. Moonstriker turned to face her cousin.

"I do not!" Moonstriker was shocked that Neptune could read her like a book. It was true she felt a type of connection to the water warrior but it was more then their abilities with water.

"I do not what?" Moonstriker and Neptune turned to see a young girl with purple armor. She looked identical to Saturn only her eyes were green.

"Sun, hey we were just going to go looking for you." Moonstriker was hoping she could change the subject.

"Nice try Moon. Now what's going on?" Neptune just shook her head knowing that there was no point because she wasn't going to tell Sun and Moonstriker was embarrassed as it was.

"What was that about?" Saturn looked at her brother just as confused as him.

"Got me. Maybe she needed to talk to her?"

"You're Neptune's best friend and you can't tell me why she went in that water? Boy brother you're slacking." Saturn laughed as her brother glared at her. "Come on let's catch up with them." Saturn ran towards the bridge that the led off the island. Ryo motioned for the other to follow her and Pluto took up the rear. Half way across the bridge Saturn stopped.

"Saturn what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ryo it's just the fire demon has decided to join us." Saturn pointed to Moonstriker and Neptune. Standing next to them was a warrior in purple armor. Pluto soon joined his sister.

"So the brat is here now?" Saturn elbowed her brother.

"Don't talk about our little sister like that." Saturn glared at her brother then returned her gaze back to the shoreline. "Sun!" The young girl looked up and waved at Saturn. "Now you get to meet the leader and youngest of the Sun Warriors." Saturn ran down the rest of the bridge and to Sun's side.

"Hey Moon told me you have the Ronins with you." Saturn nodded and turned towards the Ronins.

"Sun, meet the Ronin Warriors." Sun inclined her head towards the five.

"I'm Princess Sun. The Sun Warrior of fire and justice. Leader of the Sun Warriors." She extended her hand to Rowan who shook it. "So all we need is Uranus and Starfire."

"I think you mean just Starfire." Sun turned to see no one from the direction the voice was coming from.

"Come out Ancient Warrior we know you're there." Sun scanned the tree line as a large wolf appeared. Ryo jumped ahead of the group thinking that the wolf was a wolvalock.

"You're not going to get the jump on us you damn wolvalock. We will protect the royalty at all cost" The wolf stopped and turned its head to the side. Sun and the others began to laugh. "What?" Ryo couldn't understand what was so funny.

"That's not a wolvalock. Wolvalockes are bigger and they have the bodies of mountain lions. And we can take care of ourselves Ryo." Sun walked around Ryo to face the wolf. "You've got them confused change back." The wolf nodded and stepped back. Ryo's eyes widen as the wolf's black fur disappeared and slowly a young girl appeared before them. She had a pink armor that looked a lot like Kayura's old armor. He long black hair was tied back in a braid as she stood. "See now that they're confused but not so much." Sun smiled as Moonstriker laughed at some of the Ronin's expressions.

"What can I say?" The warrior smiled.

"Typical werewolf." Pluto rolled his eyes. "You're lucky that he didn't attack you Ancient Warrior."

"Please Pluto. I think I can take care of myself." The warrior walked up to Pluto a playfully slugged him. Pluto flinched slightly and Neptune giggled.

"Forget that she's the earth warrior young prince?" Pluto glared at his best friend.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Pluto looked at the sky as if to find some sign from above. The group of young warriors laughed but it was cut short when the Ancient Warrior turned back to the woods. "Uranus?" The girl held up her hand as if to silence the group. She grabbed a piece of metal that hung at her side and that's when Rowen gasped. She held a collapsible bow in her hand and the quiver on her back looked like something out of Robin Hood or something. She took aim as she knelt down to the ground.

"Come out! I know you're there I can smell you." The Ronins were taken back by Uranus statement. A dark figure emerged from the woods and bowed to the group. "Damn it Blackhorn!" Uranus glared at the young man as he bowed once again to Uranus as she stood up. She replaced her arrow in the quiver and returned the bow to its resting place.

"Forgive me Ancient Warrior, but I bring word from the Winter Warriors. They said that Kayura and the others are safe with Swanalow and Starfire awaits you in the valley." Blackhorn turned back from where he came. "Take care young ones we wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Then the young man vanished back into the woods. Pluto huffed slightly.

"I think he meant that he didn't want anything to happen to his beloved Saturn." Pluto quickly ducked as Saturn reached to slap her younger brother. "Hey it's the truth."

"What do you know about truth? I wonder what Snowflake would say about that?" Neptune smiled.

"You wouldn't Nep." Pluto glared at Neptune.

"Try me cousin." Neptune knew that Pluto was weak when it came to his love Snowflake.

"Damn you." Neptune couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry my twin I couldn't resist."

"I repeat what did I do to deserve this?" Pluto sighed.

"Come on we better get moving." Saturn began to walk forward. Uranus grabbed Saturn's shoulder.

"Wait a minute. Hey Moon who's your friends?" Uranus pointed to the Ronins.

"Oh. These are the Ronin Warriors, Uranus. They're our big threat." Moonstriker sounded serious but Cye wondered if she really was. "Maybe you should introduce yourself Uranus."

Uranus looked at her cousin and nodded. "Name's Ancient Warrior Uranus. The Sun Warrior of earth and hope." Uranus walked towards the Ronins. "You're kidding right Moon about them beating us?" Uranus walked up to Kento until she was nose-to-nose with him and sniffed slightly. "You're telling me this pathetic excuse of an earth warrior is supposed to bring me down?"

"Yes." Moonstriker knew what her cousin was thinking.

"Hey who are you calling pathetic? And how do you know that I'm an earth warrior?" Kento couldn't believe this girl.

"Who do you think? And I can smell it." Uranus stepped back away from Kento and glanced him up and down. "No way can he beat me."

"I'll show you." Kento swung his fist hard. Uranus easily grabbed his fist a pushed him back. Kento couldn't believe the strength this girl had. Suddenly Kento felt a wave of energy hit him and he was pretty sure Uranus felt it too because she suddenly fell to her knees.

"Ancient Warrior?" Moonstriker knelt down next to the earth warrior. Uranus looked at Kento and glared.

"What did you do to me?" Kento gave Uranus a confused look. "What did you do? I am the strongest warrior of this realm and I can barely stand on my own two feet!" Uranus looked at Neptune then Pluto. "He drained my power! I don't know how but he did!" Kento offered his hand to Uranus.

"Let me help you." Uranus turned away from Kento's hand.

"Don't touch me." Uranus stood slowly stumbling slightly but Saturn helped her.

"That must be how they are suppose to beat us. By draining our powers." Moonstriker glanced over at Cye. "I wonder." Moonstriker reached out and grabbed Cye's hand. Cye blushed at Moonstriker's touch and Neptune couldn't help but smirk. Suddenly Moonstriker released Cye's hand and stumbled backward to be caught by Pluto. "That is how."

"Moon?" Pluto looked down at his cousin.

"Cye can drain my powers. I feel like I haven't been near water for weeks. I've never felt this weak Pluto." Moonstriker returned her cousin's gaze before she passed out.

"We better get back to the valley." Pluto shifted slightly to gather Moonstriker up in his arms. Moonstriker's head rested on Pluto's shoulder. "I'll carry Moon. Neptune can help Uranus walk. Saturn you lead the way with Sun. Try not to touch anybody okay Ronins." Pluto's voice sounded like venom when he spoke to the Ronins. Ryo knew it was because Pluto didn't trust them now more then ever.

"You would think you were the leader, brother by the way you talk." Sun mocked her older brother but walked towards the woods. As the group walked Uranus slowly regained her strength and eventually pulled away from Neptune's grip. Moonstriker still lay unconscious in Pluto's arms and Cye couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done to the young warrior.

"Cye are you okay?" Kento was worried about his friend.

"Yeah I just feel bad for doing what I did to Moonstriker." Kento was about to reply when a loud roar was heard near by.

"Damn it." Uranus crotched low to the ground as the roar came closer. Sun looked over her shoulder at her cousin.

"How many Uranus?"

"About six, but I think the wolf sisters are with them." Saturn narrowed her eyes trying to see through the trees.

"Why would the wolf sisters be with them?" Saturn could see two wolvalockes approaching.

"Maybe they know the Ronins are with us. Pluto you keep an eye on Moon let us handle this." Sun grabbed at a small hatchet that rested on her hip. She twirled it and it grew into a large battle axe. Ryo and the others stepped towards Pluto hoping they could help.

"Silly young ones. Did you actually think you could get them to the valley without us finding them?" A woman with a large claw like weapon attached to her arm stepped towards the group.

"What do you want Wolf?" Uranus had a growl to her voice.

"That's a dumb question Ancient Warrior." Wolf turned away from the group before lunging at Uranus. Uranus stepped back grabbing at Wolf's claw like weapon. As the two seemed to be battling a mini game of tug-of-war three other women appeared.

"Wolf get back over here." Wolf jumped away from Uranus's grasp. "Well Ronins since I'm sure you know Wolf's name then let me tell you ours." The young woman waved her hand to the other two that stood to her left. "I am Timberwolf eldest of the Dark Warriors. These are my sisters Werewolf and Blackwolf." Timberwolf stepped towards Neptune. "And now that they know who we are I think its time they come with us."

"Drop dead Timber." Neptune drew her spear and lift slightly above her shoulder. Before anyone could say anything else Sun, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus had their hands full with the wolf sisters. Pluto tried to protect Moon from the Wolvalockes but found it hard because he couldn't set her down. Ryo tried to help Pluto but the wolvalockes were too strong for him. Suddenly Rowen got an idea.

"Pluto let me have Moonstriker." Pluto looked at Rowen like he was crazy. "Look she's a water warrior which means only Cye can drain her powers not me." Pluto knowing that he had no choice handed Moonstriker to Rowen and drew his sword. "Hang on Moonstriker I got ya." Soon the wolf sisters and Wolvalockes retreated leaving four very tired young warriors.

"Man I really hate them." Sun huffed slightly and turned to look at her brother and Moonstriker. Sun noticed that Rowen held Moonstriker and by the look in his eyes he wasn't going to let anyone touch her.

"Thank you Rowen." Rowen looked at Pluto as if he couldn't believe his ears. Pluto nodded to him and walked over to Neptune to check on her.

"I'll carry her the rest of the way if you want." Rowen felt like he was finally being accepted by the young prince.

"That won't be necessary. She's starting to wake up." Saturn held her hand that was cut. Rowen looked down to see Moonstriker smiling up at him.

"You can put me down now Rowen." Rowen gently placed Moonstriker's feet back on the ground. "Thank you." Moonstriker kissed Rowen's cheek causing him to blush.

"Never thought I see that." Sage smirked at Rowen.

"Enough of that. Now come on we're not that far from the valley and Star must be getting impatient by now." Saturn knew that there would be a fight if she didn't step in as Neptune healed her hand. The group followed Sun and Saturn out of the woods and to the edge of cliff. Looking down they saw Mia and the others with a young woman wearing yellow armor. She looked up and that's when Kento quickly looked from her to Moonstriker.

"You're twins." Kento was in shock.

"Yep." Moonstriker waved to the girl below. "You missed all the fun Star." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Figures. Can't you ever stay out of trouble without me Moon?" Moonstriker laughed as she turned to follow a nearby trail down to were her sister waited.


	7. The Night Warrior

Moonstriker embraced her sister like it had been years since they had seen each other. "Hey sis where's the fire? Oops. Maybe I should be asking you that Sun?"

"Real funny Star." Moonstriker smiled at the group behind her sister.

"I try. So these must be the Ronin Warriors Mia has been telling me about." Moonstriker nodded. "Well my name is Guardian Starfire. Sun Warrior of night and trust. Pleasure to meet you all." Starfire went to shake Rowen's hand but Pluto snatched it away. "Hey what's the deal Pluto?"

"Look Star. Rowen here maybe the warrior of air but he has a connection with you not Neptune. We found out how they can beat you five so don't touch him okay." Pluto sounded like he was trying to be Starfire's dad but she just shrugged it off.

"So enlighten me my dear cousin how can they beat us?"

"They drain your powers. If you touch them they absorb your powers. And if you don't believe me then ask Moon." Starfire looked at her sister who just simply nodded. Kayura was amazed at how similar the two girls looked.

"Damn. Well then we've got one hell of a problem here." Starfire walked up to Ryo. "Well if you can't hurt me then I'd be glad to shake your hand for the entire group." Ryo smiled as he shook Starfire's hand. Ryo knew that he liked Starfire's attitude. Starfire then turned back towards her sister. Moonstriker blushed slightly and Starfire looked at Cye then back at Moonstriker.

"They're at it again." Saturn shook her head.

"What?" Mia didn't understand completely what Saturn meant.

"The night twins can communicate telepathically to each other. So they can say things without the rest of us knowing and it's rude." Starfire rolled her eyes at Saturn.

"Chill Sat. I'm just talking with my sister and now if you would excuse us we need to finish so we will meet you all for dinner later and then we will talk about what to do next." Starfire looped her arm around Moonstriker's as the two walked away.

"What are those two up to?" The group turned around to see a beautiful young woman with violet eyes. Kayura gasped slightly recognizing the girl from the staff's vision.

"Swanalow." Saturn bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce the Ronin Warriors." Swanalow smiled and inclined her head towards them. "Ronin Warriors this is Princess Swanalow. She is the ruler of this valley." The Ronins quickly bowed to Swanalow. The Ronins also recognized Swanalow but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Come you all must be hungry and tired. Pluto will you help them?" Swanalow noticed that Pluto wasn't happy with her request but decided not to argue. "Neptune will you accompany him?" Neptune nodded and Pluto just glanced at Swanalow and smiled.

"Thank you Princess." Swanalow lightly touched Pluto's shoulder as he led the five Ronins into the castle. The castle was large to say the least and Ronin found it hard not to stare up at the paintings that hung in the main room. Rowen walked over to one of the paintings not paying attention. He ran into something and fell backwards. As he looked up to see what he ran into his eye met the gaze of a young green armored warrior.

"Sorry." The young girl smiled.

"Not it's my fault I should have moved when I heard you coming my way." The girl held out her hand to help Rowen up. "I'm Green Hawk pleasure to meet you." Green Hawk reached up and touched Rowen's face. Rowan was shocked by this and stepped back slightly.

"Hey Green." The girl turned towards Pluto and raised a silver staff to touch his shoulder. She raised her hand to grabbed Pluto's shoulder and she hugged him.

"Long time no see Pluto."

"You're one to talk Green." Pluto laughed slightly.

"Just because I'm blind Pluto doesn't mean I can't see." Green Hawk suddenly knocked Pluto to the ground. Neptune laughed as Pluto glared at the blind warrior. "Your sight is your weakness Pluto. Even Neptune knows that you can't always fight with your eyes." Green Hawk turned back to Rowen who just stood in shock at the girl before him. She was blind but it was like she could see perfectly. "Close your mouth." Rowen shut his jaw and looked at her strangely. "So do I get to know your name?"

"I'm Rowen." Rowen still in shock.

"Well it's a pleasure Rowen and Guardian keep Pluto out of trouble." Green Hawk turned and walked down a nearby hallway.

"I'll try Green, but there are no guarantees." Neptune helped Pluto to his feet. "Will you ever learn? You're lucky it was her and not her brother. Red would have wiped the floor with you."

"Only because he's so hot tempered." Neptune just shook her head.

"You would be too if you were the Hawk Warrior of Fire." Pluto and Neptune both turned to face a young man wearing an orange armor identical to Green Hawk's. He had what appeared to have oil or grease on his face. "How's it goin' Nep?" Cye noticed right away he had a type of accent.

_Is he the one that was talking to Swanalow in the vision that we saw? _Ryo watched as he stepped closer to the winter twins.

"Not much Orange just showing our guests around." The boy raised his one eye brow at Neptune.

"That much of a pain Guardian?" The Ronins looked at the boy then at Neptune. "How about I deliver them to Sinotaa and Roccao and you two do your whole winter twin thin'."

"You don't have to…"

"I know Gold I want to." The boy walked past Neptune and Pluto to Ryo and extended his hand. "Name's Orange Hawk."

"Ryo. These are my friends Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento." Orange Hawk nodded and turned back to Neptune and Pluto.

"See you later Gold."

"Don't call me that." Neptune turned away and stormed away from the group. Orange Hawk laughed as Pluto rolled his eyes and ran after her.

"Silly Gold. She always hated it when I called her that." Orange Hawk nudged Ryo. "It's okay to laugh ya know." Ryo smiled at Orange Hawk.

"Sorry we've been given the cold shoulder a lot lately."

"No big. Besides if Pluto and Nep didn't give the cold shoulder I'd worry and besides I think she knows that Kento likes her." Kento stared at the boy wide eyed.

"I didn't say I liked her." Kento was trying to think of a way out of this.

"Give it up Kento. I can see it all over your face that you think the Guardian is a babe." Kento tried to think of what to say to Orange Hawk but found nothing. "Neptune or Gold as I call her isn't as tough as she appears to be. She is just protective of our home. She doesn't trust you yet, but Starfire says that your friends are all right so you guys must be too. And when it comes to trust Starfire knows it better then anyone I know." Rowen looked at Orange Hawk.

"How long have you known them?" Orange smiled and looked up at a nearby painting.

"It seems like forever. I've known the Ancient Warrior and Saturn the longest. We came to this world together. After some problems we had I met Saturn's younger brother and sister, Pluto and Sun. The others I just met over time. But I guess if I had to choose one to be my closest friend I would have to say Neptune. She's loyal to her family and her friends." He looked back at the Ronins. "Enough about the Sun Warriors. I'm sure you're hungry so let's go introduce you to Beauty."

"Beauty?" Sage was confused. Orange led the Ronins down a hallway to a large silver door.

"That's her name. She's an awesome cook." Orange Hawk pushed the door open to find no one in the room. "Hey Beauty where are you?"

"No need to yell young one." A young woman with three scars on her face appeared. "What do you want young one?"

"These are the Ronin Warriors and they're hungry so could you feed them? Please Beauty?" Orange pouted slightly causing Beauty to laugh.

"I suppose. Have a seat young warriors and I will return with food in a moment." The Ronins watched as the woman passed through a set of doors.

"So that's Beauty?" Cye looked back to Orange Hawk.

"Yup."

"I can see where she gets her name from." The other Ronins looked at Cye in confusion. "It's her inner beauty right?" Orange Hawk just nodded his and motioned for the Ronins to sit at the large wood table that took up most of the space in the room. Orange Hawk watched in amazement as the five Ronins sat in the seats that had the markings of the first five Sun warriors.

"Interestin'."

"What?" Kento couldn't help wonder about this guy.

"Well you five are supposed to destroy Sun, Starfire, Moonstriker, Saturn, and Uranus. And here you are sittin' in their chairs. If I was superstitious then I would call that a sign but I'm not." Cye looked at the back of the chair and saw a crescent moon with a sea dragon wrapped around it; he touched the engraving slightly and couldn't help but feel calmed by it. "That is the symbol of the Moon Kingdom. The moon represents the kingdom while the sea dragon represents the element of water." Beauty entered the room with a small cart full of food.

"I hope this enough." Kento's jaw dropped; the food looked delicious.

"Beauty you are awesome." Kento reached for a plate full of fruits. Beauty looked at Orange Hawk and mouthed awesome towards him.

"Basically he's sayin' thanks Beauty."

"Oh. Well eat up because dinner isn't for at least five more hours." Beauty left them to eat as the Ronins plagued Orange Hawk with questions about the Sun Warriors. Sage at first thought that Orange Hawk was in love with Neptune by the way he seemed to know everything about her but found that his heart belong to Green Hawk. Orange Hawk explained how the Sun Warrior use to be Hawk Warriors like him and Green but after they defeated Didiono they became the Sun Warriors. They had to fight off Didiono brother Tyotka. So the seven became the Sun Warriors and learned how use their new powers and everything.

Orange Hawk didn't mind all the questions but he did notice something interesting. Cye seemed to want to know a lot about Moonstriker and of course Kento had a million questions about Neptune. "Hey Cye what do you think about Moon?" Orange smiled as he watched the boy blush. _So he does like Moon. I would if Star knows this. _"Somethin' wron'?"

"No I just normally don't talk about girls that's normally Sage's department." Orange Hawk just nodded not believing a single word of what Cye said. "She seems really nice and a good swimmer too, but I'm kind of wondering why this Shark guy is after her." Orange Hawk huffed at the sound of Dark Warrior's name.

"Shark is amazed by Moon's beauty. She has the natural beauty that the sea it self holds, because of that he wants her as his own. He also knows that having her by his side would give him control of water all together." Orange Hawk shuddered. "Luckily Moon is smarter then that dumb fish." Suddenly the door opened and Sun stepped in with Dais, Kayura, and Mia close behind her. "Hey how's my favorite fire demon?" Orange Hawk hugged Sun, which she returned.

"Not too bad Orange I see you've made friends with the Ronins."

"Yeah they're pretty cool guys. So whose your friends?"

"This is Mia, Kayura, and Dais." Orange Hawk shook Dais's hand and smiled at Kayura and Mia. "Orange you look filthy. Maybe you should clean up."

"Why? All I be doing is scrubbin' off the grease and then putting back on when I go back to work."

"Typical Orange Hawk." Sun shook her head.

"I am the Hawk Warrior of Metal so leave me be Sun." Orange Hawk sat back down in the chair and Sun just laughed at him. Sun the looked up at Ryo.

"Well that's weird."

"Yeah I already talked about that."

"Well excuse me." Sun sat in the chair next to Orange Hawk. Mia and Kayura stood next to Ryo while Dais stood behind Sun. "So what's up metal head?"

"Not much just that Kento there likes Neptune and I think Cye like Moon." Cye and Kento couldn't help but blush red.

_How could he just tell her like that?_ Cye watched as Sun stared at him.

"But you can't tell anyone Sun. Promise?" Orange Hawk raised his pinkie finger to the warrior.

"I guess. Promise." Sun hooked fingers with Orange Hawk. "But you know Star would want to know" Orange Hawk just shook his head.

"I know but its better that we don't." Sun nodded. "So what's with this whole power drainin' thin' I keep hearin' about?"

"Oh. Well it's kind of complicated to explain. Say Ryo were to touch me like shake my hand. His armor would drain me of most if not all of my powers." Orange Hawk glanced over at Ryo.

"I highly doubt he would touch you if he knew this." Ryo nodded to agree with Orange Hawk.

"Anyway all in all they drain us of our powers and the Dark Warriors come in for the kill." Sun shrugged as Orange Hawk grabbed her hand. "It's no big deal Orange."

"It is a big deal Sun you're the little sister I never had. Along with the others. You're the only family the six of us have left." Sun jerked her hand away from Orange Hawk.

"Don't say that Orange you know how the seven of us feel about that day." Sun stood and turned to leave.

"It wasn't your fault Silver." Sun looked back at Orange and nodded. Before anything else could be said a young child ran into the room.

"Princess, Orange Hawk. Starfire and Red Hawk are at it again." The boy had short brown hair and red eyes that seemed to scare Mia slightly.

"Are you sure Moonlite?" The boy nodded at Sun. "I wonder what it's about this time?" Sun ran out of the room with Orange Hawk not too far behind her. The Ronins followed with Dais, Kayura, and Mia. They returned to the large room at entrance of the castle. Standing a few feet from each other was Starfire and a young man with red armor. The two glared at each other as if they could kill each other.

"Stay out of this Starfire?" The man's voice sounded harsh.

"She can take care of herself Red!" Starfire stepped forward raising a silver staff towards the warrior.

"She's my sister Star not yours!" He grabbed a type of whip that hung at his side. Soon the two took a defensive stance.


	8. Allies

"ENOUGH!" everyone turned to see Swanalow staring at them all. "Red Hawk you have no right to come in here and treat your sister like she's a child." Starfire smiled feeling she had won this argument. "And you Starfire have no right to tell Red Hawk he can't see his sister." Swanalow stepped towards Starfire. "We have guests and you two are fighting like old times. Enough from both of you." Starfire snapped her wrist causing the staff to disappear and Red Hawk returned his weapon to his hip.

"Thank you Swanalow." Green Hawk emerged from behind Neptune.

"Anytime Green Hawk. Now Orange Hawk I think Sinotaa and Roccao can take the Ronins and their friends from here." Swanalow turned back towards Neptune. "Guardian can I speak with you?" Neptune nodded and followed Swanalow away from the group. A young man and woman approached Orange Hawk who smiled.

"They're all yours Sinotaa." The woman nodded and bowed to the group.

"Mia, Kayura. You two can come with me. I'll help you clean up." Mia and Kayura followed Sinotaa down a near by hallway. The young man bowed to the rest of the group and introduced himself as Roccao.

"Let's get you cleaned up and changed. Then I can show you around the castle." Ryo and the others nodded as followed the Roccao away from the Sun Warriors and Hawk Warriors. The hallway was lined with paintings and doorways that led to unknown rooms. Some distance down the hallway Rowen stopped. Peering through the open doorway he saw the large library. He also saw a young girl with white armor browsing through a stack of books. "Hello young White Hawk." The girl looked up and smiled.

"Good to see you Roccao. I heard Swanalow yell at Star and Red." Roccao nodded. "And I'm going to assume these are the Ronin Warriors." Roccao nodded once again. "They seem okay. I guess Pluto is overreacting again."

"More then likely White Hawk." The girl laughed. "You're here because of tonight's dinner I suppose."

"You know it. King Eagator would be more then upset if only some of the warriors of this realm attended." Roccao chuckled to White Hawk's comment. "You know I'm right. Besides Swanalow needs all the support she can get. If I know her brother like I do he'll have some kind of suitor here to try and sweep his sister off her feet." White Hawk rolled her eyes and glanced at a nearby book. "I'll see you later Roccao."

"Yes young one. Come gentleman." The group took one last look at White Hawk before following Roccao to a large room near the end of the hall. The room had many beds and what appeared to be large closets. The bathroom had three showers and a large full length mirror. The group couldn't help but gasp. "You will be able to clean up before dinner tonight. I'll help you dress properly for the event." Roccao began to leave when a question arose to Kento.

"Why are we invited to this dinner?" Roccao smiled at the bearer of Hardrock.

"Simple Swanalow thinks that you will be able to get to know the allies of this realm and possibly gain some. Besides its fun and the Sun and Hawk Warriors will make you feel at home." Roccao left the group to their thoughts.

"So now what?" Cale looked out a large window to see the village below.

"I guess we get cleaned up and wait fro Roccao to returned." Ryo entered the bathroom and returned to his normal clothes. Soon the Ronins finished showering and waited for Roccao's return. Kento's stomach growled and the group couldn't sustain their laughter.

"So Kento you really like Neptune?" Sage thought it was odd that Kento like the redheaded warrior.

"Yeah. She's definitely cute and kind of mysterious. But I don't think I have a chance." Kento sighed as he fell back on the bed. "But at least I can watch her from afar." Sage shrugged as he turned to look at Cye.

"So Cye what do you think Starfire and Moonstriker had to talk about?" Cye looked at Sage with curiosity. "I mean she did blush when Starfire looked at you."

"It's probably nothing Sage. I'm more worried about Sun and Orange Hawk." The door being opened interrupted the group's conversation.

"I see you're ready. Now to dress you." Roccao looked at each of the young men before he nodded and snapped his fingers. A tingling sensation swept of the group as their everyday street clothes faded away and was replaced by nice looking clothes. The clothes matched the colors of the armors that they normally would wear. "I think that will do nicely." Roccao turned back towards the door. "Come. The ladies await." The group stepped out of the room to see Pluto leaning against the wall. His outfit was different from theirs.

His black shirt fit to him revealing his muscular arms and his pants hung loosely enough to make him look comfortable. His silver crown was slightly hidden underneath his hair as his hands rubbed the emblem on his shirt. It was a silver snake wrapped around sword. Pluto looked up at the group and gave a small smile. "Not bad Roccao. They almost look like they belong." Ryo shook his head knowing that Pluto still didn't trust them. "Well come on." Pluto led them back to the large dining room that they had been in hours before. Kento felt like he was in heaven when he saw all the food on the table.

"Pluto." White Hawk walked towards the group and embraced the young prince.

"Hey White. Glad you're here." White Hawk stood back to look at Pluto and the rest of the group. She wore a plain white dress with a golden dragon traveling from shoulder to shoulder. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a braid. "Not bad. Definitely better then what I saw earlier." The group blushed at White Hawk's compliment. "See Pluto they're harmless." White Hawk touched Pluto's cheek and winked. "Trust me on this old friend. Dragons have instincts that snakes don't." White Hawk walked away from the group and towards what appeared to be Red Hawk.

"Just going to stand there brother?" Sage and the others turned to see Saturn standing not far from them. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun that gave her a look of authority yet made her appear more beautiful then before. Her white dress made her look like an angel more then her armor did and the group couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty.

"No Saturn. I just think that…"

"White Hawk is wrong?" Pluto glared at his sister. "I know you hate it when I do that." Saturn walked up to Cale. "Come now Warlord." Saturn took Cale's arm and led him away from the group.

"Stupid sister." Pluto shook his head as Saturn introduced Cale to a small group near the table.

"Now Pluto be nice." Pluto glanced over to see Starfire approaching him.

"Hey Star." Pluto scanned the room as Starfire lightly punched him in the arm.

"She's here calm down." Starfire looked at Ryo and smiled. "I see he's still being a jerk." Ryo smiled at Starfire. "Come now Pluto you should follow your sister's example and show these boys around and introduce them to some of our allies." Starfire just shook her head when Pluto didn't respond to her. Starfire wore a black pants and yellow shirt that had the emblem of a Pegasus embedded in a star. The shirt was sleeveless and hugged Starfire nicely revealing the curves she had. Starfire extended her hands to Kento and Sage. Sage and Kento reluctantly took the warrior's hands and let her lead them towards Orange Hawk.

Soon Snowflake walked up to Pluto taking his arm in her own. She smiled at Cye. "You should join the others. Come Shekmet I'll help you get to know some of the residents of this valley." Snowflake looped her other arm around Shekmet's and led him and Pluto away from Ryo and the others.

"So now what do we do Ryo?" Rowen watched as Kento tried to eat some food from the table only to be slapped away by Sun. Sun wore a purple dress that had the design of the phoenix on it. She joked with Sage and winked at Ryo.

"Maybe we should try to join them?" Ryo began to step forward when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Ryo?" Ryo turned to face Mia and Kayura. They both looked beautiful. Mia wore a simple red dress that clung to her just right. Ryo felt himself blush as thoughts of Mia ran through his mind. Ryo was hoping Rowen would save him from the embarrassment he was experiencing but noticed that Rowen was watching Sage. "So what do you think?"

_You look perfect. _Ryo shook his thoughts away. "You look great Mia." Mia smiled at Ryo.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Mia reached out to take Ryo's hand but stopped when a voice called out her name.

"Mia." It was the Ancient Warrior. She didn't look so tough like she did in her armor. Her black hair was in a high ponytail. Her black shirt and pink pants revealed the muscles that the armor did manage to hide. "Wow Mia. You look great."

"Me? Look at you Ancient Warrior. You are beautiful." Uranus just shrugged.

"I'm nothing compared to Saturn. But I think you look just as beautiful as her." Mia smiled at Uranus. "You too Kayura."

"Thank you Uranus. Where are Neptune and Moonstriker?" The mention of Moonstriker's name caught Cye's attention.

"There." Uranus pointed towards the large balcony doors that led outside. Neptune was leaning against the doorframe staring up at the sky. She wore black pants like Starfire but her blue shirt ended just below her knees. Two slits started at the hem of the shirt and traveled up to her waist where it stopped. Ryo glanced at Kento and saw that he had noticed the wind warrior nearby.

"What about Moonstriker?" Rowen looked around the room to try and spot the water warrior.

"Oh. She's over there with Queen Unicorn." Uranus pointed over to a young woman who was talking to the young water warrior. Cye couldn't stop the gasp that passed his lips. Moonstriker was radiant. Her brown hair covered her shoulders as her red spaghetti strap shirt shown off the curves she had. The black skirt ended just above her knees revealing her smooth legs. Cye couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Uranus noticed the way Cye stared at her cousin and felt it was time to intervene. "Torrent right?"

"Well it's Cye of Torrent." Uranus took Cye's arm and drug him towards Moonstriker.

"So you can easily see the importance of this Moonstriker. Oh hello my young wolf." Moonstriker turned to see Uranus and Cye standing next to her and Queen Unicorn.

"Hello your highness. This is Cye of Torrent one of the Ronin Warriors. Cye this is Queen Unicorn, queen of the valley of wolves."

"Pleasure to meet you your majesty." Cye bowed to the wolf queen.

"The pleasure is mine young Torrent. Now if you will excuse me young ones." Unicorn left and Moonstriker glanced at her cousin.

"So Moon why don't you show Torrent around while I go help the others." Uranus quickly left Moonstriker alone with Cye.

"But Uranus. Damn it." Moonstriker looked at Cye and smiled. "I think they quickly forget we can't touch each other. So what do you think of our home?"

"It's beautiful." Cye stared at Moonstriker. _Just like you. _

"So Kento likes Neptune?"

"Yeah. She doesn't seem too happy about it." Moonstriker walked towards the large doors that led out to a balcony.

"That's just Neptune. At least there is one thing I can say about you five being here." Moonstriker leaned on the railing over looking the valley.

"What's that?" Cye leaned backwards as he looked at the young water warrior.

"That you five are the new allies we needed in this war." Moonstriker smiled at Cye who happily returned her smiled.


	9. Mistaken Identity

The party was spectacular. The Ronins felt at home with all the young warriors and residents. They were introduced to Swanalow's brother, King Eagator, and her sister, Queen Unicorn. The two royalties went on and on about the importance of Swanalow finding a suitor, but luckily the Sun Warriors responded by giving excuses for Swanalow. Cye enjoyed spending time with Moonstriker even though he couldn't touch her. _I wish it could have been different. _The Ronins lay in their beds speaking of the night's events and food. Cye was lost in a daydream of the young water warrior.

"Cye?" Cye looked up at his friends.

"What?"

"We asked you a question and you look like your miles away." Rowen was worried about Cye he knew how much his friend hated to fight.

"He's probably thinking about Moonstriker." Kento began to tease Cye about liking Moonstriker.

"And that's any different from you like Neptune Kento." Ryo couldn't help but defend Cye, but Cye quickly got up and left. "Look what you did Kento." The group glared at Kento before settling down to sleep. Cye wandered the hallways before he ended up outside in a beautiful garden.

_It's beautiful. _Cye's thoughts were interrupted by a soft noise coming from behind a nearby tree. He peeked around the tree to see a girl with her long brown hair braided. She wore black shorts and had a yellow sweatshirt on. Her hair hid her birthmark that separated the twins. Ryo discovered that Starfire had the same type of birthmark that Moonstriker did only that it was star instead of a moon. Cye thought it was Starfire being the warrior of night he was sure that her being up so late was normal so he decided to go and have a little talk with her. "Hey Starfire." The girl didn't respond until Cye was right next to her.

Moonstriker was lost in her thoughts of the evening's events as she stared up into the night sky. She wore Starfire's hooded sweatshirt to keep her warm, but it also protected her back from the roughness of the tree she leaned against yet it wouldn't matter because her thought over flowed in her mind. It was normal to have Unicorn and Eagator push Swanalow finding a suitor. The Sun and Hawk Warriors have become so use to it that they could defend Swanalow without her permission. Plus they found it led to less fighting between the siblings if they did it that way.

She also thought of Torrent. He was a kind boy and she had come to like him. She knew that Uranus had left him in her care for a reason. Saturn, Uranus, and even Pluto were always trying to set the other four up. Luckily Sun managed to keep herself busy. They were all scared of what Star might do if they were to piss her off. And Neptune's connection with Pluto kept her out of harm's way. Moonstriker knew that Uranus thought it would be cute if the water warriors "hooked up" or whatever. Moonstriker knew that was impossible because they couldn't touch each other.

Plus Moonstriker was immortal; she would live longer then Cye and that would break her heart. Luckily she would never have to worry about a simple thing like that. As Moonstriker let her thoughts wander she never realized that Cye walked up next to her.

"Cye?"

"Hey Starfire what are you doing out this late?" The girl gave Cye a blank look. Then she realized what was happening.

_He thinks I'm Star. It must be her sweatshirt that's making him think that. _"Oh nothing just watching the stars I guess. I couldn't sleep. The party is still fresh in my mind."

"Yeah the food was great and so were the people." Cye leaned his elbow on the tree to prop himself up.

"Glad you think so." Moonstriker pushed off the tree and walked over to a near by bench. "So you enjoyed the party?"

"Yeah. Especially meeting everyone." Cye was thinking it was odd how Starfire didn't seem to have the same attitude like before. _She must be tired that all. _

"I noticed you spent a lot of time with Moon." Moonstriker knew it would take everything in her not to laugh about the situation she was in. She knew Cye would mention some of the things they talked about but nothing more.

"Yeah she's incredible." Moonstriker looked back at the warrior in shock. "She's so caring and kind. When she introduced me to some of the other guests she made me feel at home." Cye walked up to Moonstriker and sat down next to her. Moonstriker made sure the two of them never touched even though Cye sat so close to her. She wasn't sure what to say next.

"Yeah Moon has always been the kind, calm one of the two of us." Cye looked at Moonstriker trying to find a way to tell her that he was in love with the water warrior. If anyone could understand how he felt about Moonstriker it would be her sister. Moonstriker knew that if Cye knew it was her then he would flip especially the way this conversation was going.

"Starfire can I tell you something?" Moonstriker felt her throat tighten knowing that this was going to lead to something bad.

"Sure but call me Star. It's what my friends call me." Moonstriker smiled at herself realizing that she did kind of sound like her sister.

"It's about your sister Star."

"You mean Moon. What about her?" Moonstriker felt her heart quicken. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say Cye. Please don't do this to me. _

"Well since I laid eyes on your sister I kind of fell for her. I couldn't help it. She's perfect Star. I think I'm in love with her." Moonstriker gasped. "Star?"

"Sorry Cye. It's just that I never thought you actually liked Moonstriker." Moonstriker felt dizzy. "You looked like you could be good friends nothing more."

"I'm sorry Star. I should have never told you. I mean Moonstriker is your sister and to ask you to keep this from her well its wrong." Cye felt ashamed of himself. Moonstriker looked at the young Ronin Warrior feeling guilty that she didn't tell him the truth. That she wasn't Starfire.

_I have to tell him I'm not Star. He may never talk to me again but at least he'll know that I'm me not my sister. _Moonstriker looked back at the sky. "Well Cye I've got a confession for you as well." Cye looked at Moonstriker not sure what she was going to say. "You see I'm not Starfire." Cye's eyes widen. _Oh no. He's gonna flip out. _

"If you're not Starfire then that means you're…Oh no." Cye felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't sure what to do. Moonstriker saw the fear in the young Torrent's eyes. "Moonstriker I'm so sorry. I should have never. God you must hate me…" Cye began to ramble on and on about what he just said.

_Oh Cye. Why can't you see its okay that I know I'm not going to judge you any differently. By the gods what can I do to make you see that? Maybe there is a way but I could seriously hurt myself. What the hell it's not like I haven't wanted to do this._ Moonstriker moved so she was facing Cye. Cye stopped talking and watched her as Moonstriker smiled at him. "Close your eyes Torrent and trust me." Cye gave Moonstriker a curious look. "Trust me Cye." Cye slowly closed his eyes and tried to open up his other senses to find out what Moonstriker was doing. Cye was scared that Moonstriker would strike him down, but after a few minutes Moonstriker didn't do anything but Cye could feel her presence.

"What are you doing Moon…" Cye was cut off by a set of lips lightly brushing his. Moonstriker quickly got up and left before Cye could open his eyes. Not sure what to do let alone say Cye snapped open his eyes to find Moonstriker gone. "Did that just happen?"

Moonstriker ran down the hallway to the room that she shared with her twin. "Did I just kiss Cye? What was I thinking? I mean yeah he likes me but…Oh Moon you can be so stupid sometimes."

"You know talking to yourself isn't always a good thing Moon and why do you have my sweatshirt?" Starfire leaned up on her arm to stare at her sister from her bed. Starfire couldn't help but grin as she watched her sister's panicked face.

"Sorry Star did I wake you?" Moonstriker sat on the end of her bed and took of the yellow sweatshirt revealing her red t-shirt.

"No I was just resting with my eyes closed." Moonstriker noted the sarcasm in her sister's voice. "What happen to you Moon you look like you've seen a ghost?" Starfire knew that something was bothering her twin, but knew you had to beat around the bush to get anything out of her.

"I kissed Cye Star and I think I need your help." Starfire couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Wait a minute. Did you, Moonstriker, just say you kissed Cye of Torrent?" Moonstriker just nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"Well he thought I was you for some strange reason and just blurted out that he was falling for me and then I told him I wasn't you and then he flipped out and then I kissed him." Moonstriker sucked in a large breathe of air.

"Okay. One you're lucky I can understand you when you talk fast and two shit Moon." Starfire sat up in her bed. "But what about the whole drainy thing."

"I don't know maybe it's because I didn't touch him long enough. I mean it wasn't any kind of Pluto and Snowflake kind of kiss. It was just to calm him down and actually I think I left him dumbfounded."

"Oh. Great now we have to deal with this on top everything else. Let's not worry about it now. Well let's get some sleep." Starfire yawned as she settled back into her bed. " We'll talk in the morning." Moonstriker nodded and laid down in her bed.

_Sorry to leave you hanging Cye but it was for the best. _Moonstriker drifted off into sleep.

Cye just sat there in complete shock of what happened. _She kissed me. She really kissed me. But why? I better get some sleep and then I'll try to talk to her in the morning. _Cye walked back to his room to find everyone asleep except for Rowen.

"Hey Cye where have you been?" Rowen noticed that Cye was smiling like an idiot.

"Just went to get some fresh air." Cye fell down on his bed and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"Wonder what he's so happy about?" Rowen rested back on his pillow and into sleep wondering of what tomorrow would bring for him and his friends.


	10. Sisterly Advice

The morning came quickly for the Sun Warriors as they rose to complete a little training before breakfast and then go their separate ways till sunset. Ryo was the first to wake but it was the sound of metal on metal that woke him. He noticed that Cale and the other Warlords were gone. "Kento, Sage, Cye, Rowen wake up." Slowly the other Ronins woke up.

"What's up Ryo?" Kento rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You hear that?" The group sat in silence as the listen to the constant sound of metal hitting metal.

"What is that?" Sage opened the door to look down the hall. No one was in the hallway but the sound became louder. "I'm going to go look." Sage walked down the hallway until he came to a large window that revealed a type of battle room. Sage looked back to see that the others had followed him. Inside the room were Neptune and Pluto. They both looked tired and yet they still lunged at each other. Pluto's hair laid flat against his head while Neptune's hair was drenched in her sweat. "What are they doing?"

"Practicing." The group jumped slightly and turned to see Swanalow smiling at them. "My young ones are always sparing against each other. But come now you all must be hungry." Swanalow began to walk away but stopped and turned back to face the five boys. "But first let's get you changed." Swanalow snapped her fingers and magically the Ronins' clothes changed.

"That is so cool that you can do that." Kento stared down at the orange shirt and jeans that he now wore.

"If you say so young warrior, now come let's not keep Beauty waiting." Swanalow led the Ronins into the dinning room. Beauty smiled at the Ronins as she set food out on the table for them and made sure Kento had more then the others. Swanalow explained how Kayura and the others left because of business in the Nether realm and that Mia was with Green Hawk for the day. The Ronins ate in silence as Swanalow merely sipped at the cup in front of her. After a very long period of silence a young man entered the dining room and bowed to Swanalow.

"My princess the young ones have all departed for the day."

"Thank you Dachi but where have they all gone?" Sage noticed that she called the young man dachi, which normally was connected to swords not names.

"Sun went with Red and White Hawk to Dragon's Island. Saturn and Uranus went to see your sister about some kind of security measures. Neptune left to see your brother and Pluto went to Winters Island. Starfire is training young Prince Hunter and Moonstriker is with Blueheart. They will return by night fall." Cye felt his heart sink when he realized he wouldn't be able to speak with Moonstriker.

"Thank you Dachi. Is there anything else?" Swanalow looked over at Cye seeing his hurt expression.

"No my lady." Dachi quickly turned and left the room.

"Something wrong young Torrent?" Cye looked at Swanalow.

"No princess I was just hoping to learn more about your world." Swanalow knew Cye was lying but figure it was a good reason especially with the way Starfire and Moonstriker were talking this morning. Swanalow knew something happened between the two water warriors.

"Do not worry I'm sure you can learn plenty from Green and Orange Hawk." Sage looked at Swanalow then down at his plate.

"Swanalow how did Green Hawk become blind?" Swanalow looked at Sage as if she was surprised by his question. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's all right Halo I'm just not use to that type of question. Green Hawk lost her sight in return for another's life." Ryo gave Swanalow a confused look. "A young one died and Thorac, the god of death, came to take her soul, but Green Hawk gave Thorac her sight in return for the young one's life." Kento sat with his mouth hanging open full of food. "Shut you mouth Hardrock." Kento did as Swanalow said.

"So where can we find those two?" Rowen stood up ready to leave.

"Green Hawk will be down the hall way to your right or Orange Hawk is back towards your rooms." Swanalow stood and began to leave. "The young ones will return just before the sun sets." Before any of the Ronins could reply to the princess she was gone.

"So now what do we do?"

"Well you could come with me." The five warriors looked up to see Orange Hawk leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Orange Hawk. What are you doing today?" Cye looked at Kento and shook his head.

"Nothin' actually. The Sun Warriors won't be back till dusk so I have nothin' to do really. So do you guys want the official tour or what?" Ryo nodded and stood. Soon the other Ronins stood and waited for Orange Hawk to lead them around the castle. "Well where should we start? The library probably is a good choice. Sun spends most of her time in there." Orange Hawk led them into the large room that they had seen yesterday.

"Why would Sun spend time in here?" Kento lifted one of the books off a nearby table. Orange Hawk sat on the table and grabbed the book from Kento's hands.

"She's our diplomat. She's the one who keeps peace between all our allies. She's the brains of the group." Rowen looked at Orange Hawk in curiosity. "Sun has always been the brains and she's the youngest too. At least she is able to handle all her responsibilities." Orange Hawk walked out the room and looked back over his shoulder. "Come on I'll show you somethin' interestin' about the young ones."

The group walked through many hallways until they stopped out side a door that had strange writing on the outside of it. "Orange Hawk where are we?" Ryo tilted his head to the side as he looked at the door.

"This is Sun's room." Orange Hawk pushed the door open and stepped in. The room was colored in different shades of purple and the there wasn't much to the room. Above the bed was a beautiful silver bow. Rowen was awe struck by it.

"Sun can use a bow?" Orange Hawk chuckled slightly.

"She was known as Silver Hawk the Hawk warrior of animals; wielder of the bow. Kind of like the goddess Diana that you hear about in Roman myths." Orange Hawk looked around the room with a confused look on his face.

"What's up Orange Hawk you look confused?" Kento stepped next to the young warrior.

"Saturn must have found out that I would show you guys around but Uranus wouldn't be able to cast spell big enough to hide everythin', so that means that this is all an illusion create by Star." Kento raised his eyebrow to Orange Hawk. "So that means if I know Sun like I do then…" The Ronins watched as Orange Hawk grabbed a large textbook from the small table near the bed out of thin air. Slowly the room began to change revealing pictures, books, and other things. "Yup I'm good." Orange Hawk smiled at himself. Sage looked at a small silver picture frame with two girls and one boy. They looked like younger versions of the Sun and her siblings but that was impossible because it looked like they were in their world.

"Orange Hawk who is this?" Orange Hawk took the picture from Sage and sighed.

"This is Sun, Saturn, and Pluto in their mortal forms and in the mortal world when they were younger. Like you they can travel between worlds, Sun is just an ordinary fifteen year old girl. Seein' her you would never think that she is a warrior of fire." Orange Hawk returned the frame to its original spot and walked out of the room.

"Hey Orange was it something we said?" Ryo didn't want to make their new friend upset.

"Nah, it's nothin' really come on I'll show you Saturn and Uranus rooms." Orange Hawk showed the Ronins the rooms of the other warriors.

"Hey Orange why is it that Sun is the only one with a room to herself? I mean the twins make sense but Saturn and Uranus. Neptune and Pluto. It doesn't all fit."

"Saturn and Uranus are best friends as are Neptune and Pluto. So it makes sense that they would be livin' together." Orange Hawk looked over at Cye and began to wonder what was on the boys mind. When they entered the twins room Cye was amazed by Moonstriker's side of the room and began to play twenty questions with Orange Hawk. Which normally wouldn't bother him but they were questions about what kind of flowers she liked and other stuff like that. Orange Hawk had a really hard time seeing this guy falling for Moonstriker; it just didn't happen to the young water guardian. Saturn, Uranus, even Sun, but never the guardians. "Anymore questions Cye?" Cye blushed at Orange Hawk and shook his head. "Well the sun is sinkin' in the sky so they should be home soon. Get some rest." Orange Hawk left the Ronins and began to plot against Cye and Moonstriker.

"So now what do we do?" Rowen wandered into their large room. Sitting on his bed Rowen thought about what Orange Hawk said about Sun. "Hey guys don't you think its odd how Sun and I are both the youngest and smartest of our groups?" Sage nodded as he sat in a nearby chair and thought over the day's events.

"It seems like we have a lot in common with the Sun Warriors but at the same time we're completely different." The Ronins sat in silence as they thought about what they learned. They learned that each of the young ones were given different gifts and abilities. Orange Hawk however didn't go into big details about them. Soon yelling interrupted the Ronins thoughts.

"Damn it Sun!" It was Pluto and he sounded mad.

"What's wrong big brother missing something?" Kento opened the door to see Sun run by and shortly after Pluto. Sun had a sword in her hands and was running like her life depended on it.

"Give back or so help me Sun!" Sun turned to face her brother and threw the sword over his head. "Damn it! How would you like it if I threw your Phoenix axe around?" Sun shrugged and ran off towards were her room was. "Sometimes I wish I was an only child." Pluto grabbed his sword and began to follow his sister.

"Hey Pluto who's all back?" Kento hoped that the young prince would answer him.

"The twins. The others will return just before the sun sets." Pluto never looked back at Kento and sounded annoyed by the earth Ronin. Kento wanted to reply but was interrupted by two voices coming towards him.

"Honestly Moon you make it sound like a big deal all you did was kiss the guy." Starfire walked backwards so she could face her twin.

"It is a big deal Star. I could have seriously hurt myself and besides how do I know he feels the same?" Moonstriker looked up to see Kento looking at her and her sister. Starfire noticed her sister's face seemed to change colors quickly and turned around to find Kento staring at them while leaning out his room door, which meant Cye was near by.

"Well I'm sure Drake thought nothing of it." Moonstriker looked at her sister with confusion, but quickly caught on to what her sister was doing.

"You're probably right." The twins walked passed Kento and the others offering small smiles and waves towards them. As soon as they were out of sight Starfire let out the air she was holding in her lungs.

"That was too close for comfort." Moonstriker just nodded and opened the door to their room. Looking around she noticed that Starfire's illusion didn't hold. "Damn Orange Hawk." Starfire sat on her bed and waited for her sister to talk. "Come on Moon talk to me."

"I'm just confused Star that's all. This doesn't happen to us." Starfire smiled at her sister.

"I know, but hey maybe he feels exactly the way he said he does. He said he like you did he not?" Moonstriker just nodded. "Well then no more talk about this. Who knows maybe you two are a match in heaven. No pun intended." The two night twins fell into silence and then into a sleep that they knew wouldn't last long.

Down the hall Cye laid on his bed thinking of what the twins had said. He knew that Starfire was covering for her sister and that they were really talking about him. _Moonstriker I have to talk to you, but how? Maybe after dinner tonight._


	11. Confessions

The Ronins arrived at dinner late and found that only Swanalow would be joining them. Dinner was ate in silence until Kento broke out with a question that was bothering him since he saw Starfire and Moonstriker earlier. "Where are the Sun Warriors?"

"They are busy with their duties Hardrock. If you wish to speak with them then you will find Sun in the library, Uranus in her lab, Saturn is with Orange Hawk, Neptune and Pluto are down in the village patrolling, Starfire and Moonstriker are sparing in the war room." Swanalow looked over a Cye who seemed to sit up straighter at the mention of Moonstriker's name. "Now if you will excuse me I have my own delegations that need my attention." Swanalow left the room leaving Kento and the others to decide what to do.

"Well I think I'm going to go talk to Sun." Rowen slowly stood up and walked out of the room towards the library. Soon the other Ronins went to find the other Sun Warriors until Cye was the only one at the table.

_I should go talk to her. I mean she was talking about me earlier and well last night was kind of odd. Oh who am I kidding I can't talk to her. _Cye stuffed more food into his mouth and became lost in his thoughts; so lost that he didn't notice a sweaty worn out Moonstriker enter the room. Moonstriker watched Cye as he just kept filling his face and staring off into space. She entered the kitchen to grab the food Beauty always had waiting for her. After thanking Beauty Moonstriker entered the dining room to find Cye in the same way she left him.

"You know if you keep eating like that you might choke." Cye spat slightly at the sound of Moonstriker's voice. "Did I scare you?"

"No…I…I just…" Cye felt himself begin to blush as Moonstriker sat next to him.

"That color looks good on you Torrent." Moonstriker giggled, as Cye seemed to blush even more. "Come on Torrent what's embarrassing you so much?" Moonstriker tried to act normal but found it hard as she kept thinking of past events.

"I just didn't see you come in is all." Cye looked down at his plate trying to figure out when the young water warrior walked into the room. Moonstriker watched Cye carefully as she slowly put rice into her mouth. Moonstriker looked at her food then at Cye before

she tapped his hand with her fork. Cye blushed even more at the contact.

"Torrent is there something on your mind?" Moonstriker knew that was a dumb question but felt it was all right to ask.

"Well I was just wondering." Cye looked out the window across from him. "Why did you kiss me? I mean last night when I thought you were Starfire."

"Well you were rambling and you thought I would over exaggerate so I did what I thought would well shut you up." Moonstriker put more rice into her mouth and merely shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh." Cye felt his heart sink and Moonstriker seemed to notice. She pushed her food away and stood.

"Come on Cye I have to show you something" Cye looked at the girl in shock for one that she used his name and two that she had to show him something. Cye followed the young girl through the castle and outside. "Hurry up the last thing I need is Nep and Pluto playing twenty questions." Moonstriker and Cye ran across the grass and between houses till they ended up near the edge of a small lake.

The lake was beautiful but the dark water led everyone to believe there was no bottom. Moonstriker just looked at Cye and dove into the dark depth below. Cye raised his eyebrow as Moonstriker surfaced. "What are you doing?"

"Just follow me and you'll see. It's quite a dive so take a deep breathe before you follow me." Moonstriker glided backwards as Cye jumped in and resurfaced. "Ready?" Cye nodded and Moonstriker dove under water. Cye took a deep breath and followed the young girl.

Moonstriker looked over her shoulder half way to the secret cavern she knew was hidden deep underwater. Cye seemed to be losing his breath too quickly so Moonstriker slowed her pace. Cye came to swim next to the girl he thought of as a goddess. She looked over at him and grabbed his arm pulling him to her. She leaned towards him and slowly began to kiss him. Cye felt himself relax into Moonstriker's touch and he opened his mouth to her. Moonstriker took her chance and breathed more air into Cye. Releasing him before her powers would be drained Cye felt that he hadn't lost any air. Soon they entered the cavern below the water's surface and found that in contained an air pocket. Cye sat on the edge of pool and looked around the cave.

The cavern had a dim glow from crystals that hung from the ceiling. The walls were covered in a dark shiny stone that made the room look more magical then normal. "It's beautiful." Moonstriker looked at Cye with a type of shock in her eyes.

"Yeah only a couple of us know about this place. I come here to get away from it all. You know the responsibility of both worlds and all." Cye gave her a confused look. "Don't act like you don't know Torrent. You know I don't spend all my time in this world. That I live in your world." Cye nodded.

"So are you mad at what Orange Hawk did?" Moonstriker shook her head.

"I could never be mad at Orange. He's like the brother I never had. Annoying, noisy." Cye laughed. "But he's also caring and knows when I need him." Cye watched Moonstriker stand and slowly trace her hand over the cave's walls. "So what do you think?"

"I think its amazing Moonstriker." Moonstriker smiled at Cye and sat down across from him. "Moonstriker what happened when I was almost out of breath?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me and then I had all my breath back."

"Oh. I have the ability to breathe underwater and so I just gave you the air you needed." Cye felt his heart sink again. "Torrent what is bothering you?" Cye could hear the frustration in her voice.

"It nothing Moonstriker."

"Call me Moon Torrent."

"I'll call you Moon when you stop calling me Torrent!" Cye felt slightly angry with the warrior across from him.

"Well fine _CYE_. Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's you!" Cye couldn't believe he just yelled.

"Me?" Moonstriker looked at Cye in shock. "How am I bothering you?" Before Cye could react everything he felt came pouring out.

"You kiss me twice and think nothing of it and then ask me what's bothering me! I heard you and Star talking and I know it was about me so what's your deal _Moonstriker_!" Moonstriker didn't know how to answer Cye and just stared at him. "Well!" Moonstriker slide into the water and vanished. _Great I've made her so mad she gonna leave me here. _

Suddenly Moonstriker resurfaced in front of Cye and pulled herself up between his legs. "Cye, you and I are from different worlds. I'm immortal. I'll live so much longer then you ever will. We could never be a 'we'." Moonstriker touched Cye's cheek slightly before pulling away. "I wish that it could happen because to be honest Cye, you are amazing and kind. You care about your friends and you are willing to help the others and me even though you can hurt us." Moonstriker pushed herself up till she was nose to nose with Cye. "And that I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I met you. Maybe we're attracted to each other because we're both water warriors or maybe it's something else, but all I know is that Star is going to kill me if I can't control my thoughts. It's bad enough we can communicate through the mind but sometimes we can hear the thoughts that we want kept to ourselves." Cye closed his eyes as he tried to resist himself from kissing the girl in front of him. He knew if he did she would be drained and then they both would be in trouble.

"I'm sorry Moon." Cye looked away from the warrior.

"It's all right. Now come on we better get back before everyone begins to worry." She sank back into the water.

"Can't we just stay here and talk?"

"Yeah but won't your friends worry about you?" Cye just shook his head. Moonstriker suddenly closed her eyes shut tightly and grabbed the rock for balance.

"Moon?" Cye slide into the water ready to assist the girl if needed.

"It's Star. She said that Uranus figured out how to stop you guys from draining us." Cye watched as Moonstriker opened her eyes. "Some kind of spell and if what Star said is true then…" Moonstriker reached out and touched Cye's shoulder. Cye tried to pull away from her but the shock never came. Moonstriker smiled. "I think it worked." Cye couldn't help but feel his heart leap. He could touch the young water warrior. Without thinking Cye quickly grabbed Moonstriker by the waist and crashed his lips against hers.

Her lips felt soft against his and her hair seemed naturally tangle itself in Cye's hand as he held her face against his. Cye pulled away from his goddess needing air. "Sorry I just couldn't…" Cye was silenced by Moonstriker's fingers against his lips.

"I told you its okay. Now let's get out of here, but let's go Star's way out." Cye gave Moonstriker a curious look as the young girl rose out of the water and began to walk towards a dark hole in the cavern. "Come on it leads out of here." Cye quickly followed Moonstriker through a number of twists and turns. Soon the moonlight filtered through a large hole above both of them and Moonstriker easily climbed up to it. "Come on it's an easy climb." Cye nodded and soon joined her outside.

The view was beautiful and Cye couldn't help stare in awe. Feeling like he had died and went to heaven Cye pulled Moonstriker to him. She gasped slightly but relaxed against his chest. "This is amazing Moon."

"Yeah I just hope we don't run into…"

"Neptune." Moonstriker spun around to come face to face with the wind warrior crouching on the rock above them. "Hello Moon."

"Neptune. I…I…" Moonstriker felt a loss for words.

"You what Moon?" Neptune smirked slightly knowing that she had caught her cousin off guard.

"I don't know." Moonstriker looked away from her younger cousin with a feeling of shame.

"Moon look at me." Moonstriker looked up at Neptune. "I don't care."

"Really?"

"Really." Moonstriker smiled and reached up to squeeze her cousins hand. "We knew what was going on anyway."

"What do you mean?" Moonstriker knew that Starfire didn't tell anyone.

"Moon. I'm not blind like Green and neither is Pluto. We saw it from the beginning and besides I knew he liked you when you told me that you liked him." Moonstriker blushed slightly.

"She knew." Cye looked up at Neptune in surprise when the wind warrior just nodded.

"Like it matters anyway now. You can't physically hurt her, but be warned Torrent you hurt her emotionally and I will hurt you." Cye nodded knowing that Neptune wasn't giving him an empty threat.

"God-mother!" A young boy came running up the rocks towards the three of them. Cye recognized the boy from yesterday. Neptune hopped off the rock she was on and knelt down to scoop the boy up in her arms.

"Moonlite, what are you doing up?" Cye watched in confusion as Neptune's attitude change dramatically. "You know you're not suppose to be running around at night."

"Sorry god-mother I just wanted to see you and I asked the young prince if he knew where you were." Moonlite looked down at the ground and it appeared that he was going to cry. But the boy quickly looked up and grinned at Moonstriker. "Lady Sea dragon!" Neptune released the squirming boy so he could embrace the young water warrior.

"Hello Moonlite. You know you should listen to your god-mother she knows what's best for you as do your parents." The boy nodded and looked at Cye.

"Sea dragon, who's he?" Moonstriker looked at Cye and smiled.

"This is Cye of Torrent. He's a water warrior just like me."

"Really?" The boy seemed to be amazed by the knowledge he just learned.

"Yup."

"Can I give him a nickname too?" Moonstriker giggled and looked at Cye.

"That's up to him." Moonlite looked at Cye.

"Sure why not? It couldn't hurt." Moonlite stared at Cye for a long time and then smiled at Neptune and Moonstriker.

"I think I'll call him Seadrya." Moonstriker looked at Cye seeing if he disapproved of the nickname. "Seadryas are like sea dragons only more shark like. They're fast and agile. Plus they protect what's important to them and you look like that kind of person." Cye smiled at the young boy cradled in Moonstriker's arms.

"Thank you Moonlite. I love my nickname." Moonlite beamed with pride and he squirmed away from Moonstriker and began to run back down the rocky cliff.

"I'll see you later." The three warriors waved as the boy returned to his home where he belonged. Neptune looked at Cye and nodded.

"Thank you Cye. You have earned my trust." Neptune looked at Moonstriker and winked before she jumped down to the ground below.

"I'm guessing I did something good then?" Moonstriker just nodded as she wrapped her fingers around his.


	12. Others

As Cye and Moonstriker watched the stars above the other Ronins found comfort in the other Sun Warriors. Rowan found Sun resting in the library reading a book with writing he couldn't understand. He approached the young fire warrior and coughed to get her attention. Sun raised her eyes to Rowan standing in front of her. "Can I help you Strata?"

"Was bored and Swanalow said you'd be in here so I thought I'd join you since I love to spend my free time reading." Rowan grimaced inside. _Real smooth Rowan. _

"I see." Sun set her book in her lap. "Anything else?"

"Well Orange Hawk was telling me how you're the youngest and smartest of the group and I was wondering…" Rowan wasn't sure how to approach Sun with his question.

"Rowan sit down." Sun motioned to the seat across from her. Rowan sat down without much comfort. "Now just spill what you have to say."

"Well how do you do it?" Sun gave Rowan a confused look. "You seem to find your place yet I can't find mine. I'm just like you the youngest and smartest of the group and I don't seem to fit in." Sun sat back in shock.

Is he asking ME for advice? Sun tilted he head to the side as she watched Rowan. "I don't completely understand what you're asking of me Rowan." "I just want to fit in with the others like you do with your family. You're the leader and you seem to fit in like you're their age how?" "I just do I guess and the other Ronins probably don't treat you as differently as you think they do." Sun stood and replaced the book she had on a nearby shelf and grabbed another from the table. "How can you be sure?" Rowan wasn't sure why he was worried about what the others thought about him but he couldn't help it. 

"Do you want me to prove it?" Rowan nodded before he could really register the question. "Okay, give me your hands." Rowan stared at Sun then offered his hands to her.

"Sun what are you doing?" Suddenly Rowan felt a surge of energy consume him and he panicked. Sun closed her eyes as she concentrated on the visions in front of her. She saw everything from Rowan's father and mother's divorce to the last battle they encountered with Blackcat. Rowan tried to pull away from Sun but found that it was impossible. "Sun. Sun!" Sun opened her eyes and smiled at Rowan.

"I didn't see anything." Rowan was now more confused then ever.

"What?"

"Rowan I am a past seer. I see everything that has happened. Nothing from your past points to what you're worried about."

"I don't understand." Sun giggled.

"Obliviously Orange Hawk forgot to tell you about our special abilities." Sun shifted so her right left was tucked under her. "We were given gifts by the gods of this world. My gift is the sight of the past. You know learn from the past so it doesn't repeat itself. I see what has happened if I concentrate enough. Just by holding your hands I saw your past. I promise your past is safe with me and I'm telling you that everything you're worried about is nothing to worry about." Opened her book and peered down at the pages. Rowan just stared at the girl with confusion written all over his face. He just stared at her before he decided to grab a nearby book and try to read it.

Starfire entered the room panting. "Sun. Uranus figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Sun shook her head slightly.

"A spell to stop them from taking our power. We tested it on Saturn and Halo and it worked!" Starfire seemed to be gleaming. "I have to tell Moon and the others. This is great!" Before Sun could reply Starfire was gone. Rowan looked at where Starfire stood and wondered what the others abilities were.

"So what are the others' gifts?" Sun looked up and sighed.

"Saturn can see the future and she has to know what's real about the visions and what's not because the future is like rolling dice you never know what you'll get. Uranus is a werewolf because Werewolf bit her and a sorceress as you can tell she can do wondrous things. Starfire is incredibly fast which is amazing and comes in handy. Pluto is immune to venom, Neptune can heal herself, and the two have an amazing bond that can never be broken. Sorry I can't really explain it." Sun tried to explain everything but found she was confusing herself more then anything. Soon she decided to tell him Moonstriker's abilities. "Moonstriker…"

"Can breath underwater." Sun looked over at the door to see Moonstriker leaning against the doorframe. Her hair wet and Cye hiding behind her.

"Yeah that be it. Go for a swim Moon? Hello Cye." Cye sheepishly stepped out from behind Moonstriker revealing that his clothes were soaked completely through.

"Yes _we_ went for a swim and also Cye got a nickname from Moonlite." Sun raised her eyebrows.

"Really? And what is your nickname Cye?" Cye began to blush slightly.

"It's Seadrya." Cye wanted to run.

"Seadrya. Well at least its better then mine." Cye stared at Sun in shock.

"He gave you a nickname?" Sun nodded.

"Moonlite gave all seven of us nicknames. I'm sure you heard him call Moon, Lady Sea dragon." Cye nodded. "He calls me Fire demon. Fire for my element and demon because Pluto always calls me an evil little demon. So I got the name Fire demon." Rowan began to chuckle. "Oh you think its funny wait till he formally meets you."

"So the others have nicknames?" Cye was beginning to feel less and less embarrassed.

"Pluto is known as the Young prince who I'm sure you have heard Moon and Saturn call him. Uranus is known as the Werewolf because she is a werewolf. Starfire is Pegasus because of her kingdom's crest. Saturn is known as the Living Angel because of her beauty and what he hears teenage unicorns say about Saturn. Neptune gets the title of Chosen One because of her blood lines." Cye stepped forward in interest of what Sun had to say about the wind warrior. "Her mother's sided is human while her father's side is unicorn. So she's a "half-breed". A human with unicorn abilities."

"So she is human but not human." Rowan was getting confused.

"Basically yes." Sun looked at Rowan and saw he was beyond confused. "It's okay I didn't really understand it at first but I eventually got it." Sun returned her gaze to her older cousin. "So Moon anything interesting happening like what you and Neptune were arguing about the other day?"

"Shut it Sun. I'm going to find Uranus." Moonstriker left quickly forcing Sun to smile. Cye stood there for a moment before he followed her.

"I knew they would eventually hook up." Rowan looked at Sun.

"What do you mean?" Sun looked at Rowan like he was an idiot.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Well I knew Cye liked Moonstriker but I didn't think she felt the same way." Sun nodded. "So she does like him?" Sun nodded again feeling that there was going to be need for explanation. "So do you think they know?"

"According to Star they know but who knows if they are acting on it." Sun looked back down at her book.

"From what I heard dear sister they did." Sun looked up to see Saturn walking in to the room with Sage in tow.

"Are you sure Saturn?" Sage sat next to Rowan and watch the two sisters.

"Neptune and Pluto were talking outside and I over heard them." Sun rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Sometimes I really wonder if you're the oldest Saturn." Saturn stepped towards her sister.

"By three years and don't forget it." Saturn flicked Sun's nose and walked away. "See you later Ronins." Sun glared after her sister.

"So Saturn is three years older then you?" Sun turned to see Sage relaxing next Rowan.

"Yeah and Pluto is two years. No big though they just like to wave it in front of my face every now and then." Sage nodded and glanced at the book in Sun's lap.

"Orange Hawk said you spend a lot of time in here." Sun nodded. "So what book are you reading?"

"It's about dragon customs. The basics every diplomat needs to know." Sun handed Sage the book. The words looked like a weird type of hieroglyphics.

"How do you read this stuff?" Rowan looked over Sage's shoulder causing Sage to tense up slightly. Sun noticed Sage's reaction and sat back.

_That's weird they're friends so why would…Oh Sun you idiot!_ Sun sat forward and grabbed the book from Sage's hands. "I could teach you how to read this but only if you both agree to learn." Rowan eyed Sun in curiosity.

"All right when can we start?" Sage seemed shocked that Rowan answered for him. Sun just smiled and rose from her seat.

"How about now? Come on learning the letters is the easy part it's the whole grammar thing that kills." Rowan smiled and grabbed Sage's arm to follow the young girl to a near by table full of papers. Pluto peeked into the room watching his sister teach the two young Ronins the language of dragons.

_If only they knew what they were getting into._ Pluto shook his head and continued towards the war room. Walking closer to the war room Pluto heard the familiar clang of metal. Looking into the large window he saw his "twin" and Kento dueling it out. Neptune obviously had the upper hand, but Pluto couldn't help but notice the way Kento looked at his younger cousin. _Neptune please beat this guy down. _Sure enough Neptune knocked Kento off his feet forcing him to land on his butt.

"Ouch! You could go a little easier on me." Neptune rolled her eyes at Kento's sudden puppy dogface. "Or not." Kento was trying everything to impress this girl but it wasn't working. _What does it take? _A laugh broke Kento's thoughts. Pluto walked into the room to pat Neptune on the shoulder.

"Nice Guardian. Next time hit him harder though." Pluto glared at Kento who happily returned it. "You want to spare Nep."

"Sure why not." Neptune stepped back and placed her spear slightly in front of her. Pluto drew his sword and lunged towards Neptune. Neptune blocked his attack without raising both her arms. Kento watched in amazement as Neptune used mainly her left arm to maneuver her spear. The two warriors seemed to be one person as Kento watched in amazement.

"They're pretty good aren't they Kento." Kento looked over his shoulder to find Cye soaked to the bone.

"What happen to you?"

"He went for a swim." Pluto smirked at Neptune's comment. Neptune nodded her head and Cye's clothes quickly changed. "So Torrent wish to joy us?" Cye smiled and nodded grabbing a nearby lance. "Well Hardrock? You and Torrent against Pluto and I." Kento nodded and stepped next to his friend.

"We don't stand a chance Cye."

"At least they're being nice." Cye and Kento lost match after match against the two friends. As the matches continued Cye noticed that Neptune seemed to be watching Kento more and more. Cye decided to use this to his advantage. Taking his lance Cye knocked Neptune's feet out from under her, but to Cye's shock he never heard the young warrior hit the ground. Cye turned to see his best friend holding the young wind warrior around the waist their faces just inches from each other.

"Um… thanks." Neptune looked away feeling her face become hot. Pluto quickly grabbed his younger cousin's hand and pulled her towards him.

"I think that's enough for now. We'll see you guys later." Pluto led Neptune out the door and down the hall. "What was that about Nep?"

"I don't know! I just got distracted."

"The mighty Guardian got distracted. Are you fucking kidding me Nep?" Neptune turned in front of her cousin to face him.

"It's not like that. It's just…"

"You like him." Pluto pushed past Neptune.

"Excuse me?" Pluto glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"I said you like him." Pluto opened a door to lead into a large bedroom. Neptune followed him and plopped down on the large bed with blue bedding. "Nep you're my best friend and I know you better then anyone. And you. Like. Him." Pluto sat on the edge of an unmade bed with black bedding that helped plunge it deeper into the darkness of the room.

"I do not. He's a stupid mortal boy that has the power of earth. He is nothing compared to us." Neptune laid back on the bedding and sighed. She knew she was lying and that Pluto knew it too. _Why do I even think about that pathetic excuse of a warrior? _

_Because you like him. _Neptune looked over at Pluto. _It's okay Nep. I won't tell anyone, now get some sleep okay. _Neptune nodded at the young warrior and closed her eyes.

Back in the war room Cye glared at his best friend. "What were you doing?" Kento just stared at the door. "Kento we had them beat and you helped her. What's wrong with you?"

"She's amazing Cye."

"What?" Cye couldn't understand his best friend. As Cye stepped closer to his friend as he heard Ryo, Sage, and Rowan enter the room.

"It's easy Sage." Sage was staring at a scroll as if it was life or death.

"Easy for you to say Rowan; you're ten times smarter then me so this stuff is easy for you." Ryo just shook his head.

"Why do you want to learn this anyway?" Sage and Rowan both shrugged. "Hey guys what you've been up to?"

"Kento here saved Neptune from an incredible defeat by me and now he's in a trance." Cye continued to glare at Kento as the other three just glanced between the two friends.

"You young warriors are more blind then myself." The four boys looked up to see Green Hawk walking towards them. "Kento here." Green Hawk reached out and touched Kento's shoulder. "Is in love with the Guardian. But she doesn't feel the same or at least I don't think she does." Kento finally looked up at Green Hawk.

"Green Hawk how can you see everything that is so easy to see when the rest of us can't?" Green Hawk smiled down at Kento.

"Because I had to learn to see without my eyes." Kento stood next to the young warrior noticing that she wasn't that much shorter then him. "Can you five help me back to the throne room I need to speak with Swanalow." Before the Ronins could answer Orange Hawk appeared out of thin air.

"I think I can help you my lady." Green Hawk giggled slightly but took Orange Hawk's arm and allowed him to lead her away from the five young boys.

"So now what?" Rowan looked around the large war room.

"Maybe we should find the Sun Warriors." Sage looked up at Ryo and nodded.

"Maybe Sun can re-teach me how to read these letters." Rowan shook his head. "What?" Sage was beyond frustration it wasn't fair to him that Rowan had learned the Dragon alphabet fast then him. Before the arguing got out of hand the five boys wandered the castle in search of the seven immortal warriors.

After what seemed like hours the five noticed that the only places they hadn't checked for the warriors were their rooms. Walking down the familiar hallway Sage got pointers from Rowan on the foreign language and Cye and Ryo picked on Kento about his new crush. Coming to a door with the emblems that belong to the night twins. Ryo slowly pushed the door open to reveal the room was dark. The hallway light crept over the floor onto the bed from across the room.

"Found Starfire." Starfire laid in bed half under the covers. Cye recognized the yellow sweatshirt from the previous night. Starfire turned slightly away from the light revealing her birthmark that was hidden by her hair. "Is Moon in here too?" Ryo opened the door more to shed more light into the room.

"She's over there." Rowan pointed over to the bed next to the door. Moonstriker was hidden beneath the red blanket. Her arms and shoulders came above the covers leaving the mind to wonder if the young water warrior had clothes on underneath the covers. Cye stood in awe as he watched the blanket rise and fall to the young warrior's rhythm of breathing. "We should leave. I don't think they get sleep often." Cye didn't seem to hear his friend as he reached out to move a loose strand of hair from Moonstriker's face. "Cye don't do that."

But it was too late Moonstriker grabbed Cye's arm and tossed him onto the bed. She was quickly over him pressing her dagger to his throat revealing the black spaghetti strap shirt and red shorts. The Ronins gasped and Starfire quickly sat up grabbing her staff. Moonstriker stared in disbelief at Cye below her. "Torrent?"

"Hi to you too Moonstriker." Moonstriker lowered herself next to Cye as Starfire just glared at the four boys standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Starfire stood up a looked like she was ready to kill.

"We were bored and wondered if you were up." Kento backed into the wall trying to get away from the angry night warrior.

"We were trying to sleep and you thought you could wake us up!" Starfire raised her staff to hit Kento but was stopped by Moonstriker.

"Star we're light sleepers anyway so got back to bed." Starfire shot the deadliest looks at the five Ronins before she returned to her bed. Moonstriker lead the five out into the hall. "Sorry about Star she doesn't sleep well at night. Look this is one of the few times we can actually rest. Everyone will be asleep so why don't you try getting some sleep."

"Sure Moon. Sorry about waking you." Sage bowed to Moonstriker and led the way towards their room. Cye remained behind to talk to Moonstriker. Moonstriker waited patiently till the others were out of sight to look at Cye.

"Sorry about tossing you onto the bed like that. It's instinct."

"No I should have known better. I just wanted to say sorry. See you later Moon." Cye began to walk away but Moonstriker grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Thanks for everything tonight Cye." Cye smiled but noticed that Moonstriker didn't let go of his arm. Instead she took his hand and led him back into her room. Moonstriker crawled back into her bed and motioned for Cye to join her.

"Moon, I…" Moonstriker smiled.

"Just sleep in the same bed as me Cye nothing more then that." Cye nodded and crawled under the covers with Moonstriker. Moonstriker turned away from Cye and closed her eyes welcoming the darkness. Cye turned towards Moonstriker and pulled her towards him. Resting his arms around her waist he quickly felt sleep come to him. As the two water warriors fell into a light sleep they never noticed the dark figure sitting up in the bed across from them.

"About time." Starfire smiled and laid back down on her bed happily welcoming sleep back.


	13. Darkhearts

The sound of running water interrupted Cye's dreams. His eyes opened to a white ceiling and he realized he was laying on his back. _I never sleep on my back. _Cye tried to turn over when he realized there was a small weight on his shoulder. Cye looked down to see Moonstriker's head resting on his shoulder while her hand rested on his chest. Cye felt like he was in heaven as his goddess slept quietly next to him. Cye turned his head to see Starfire walk through the door next to her bed with a towel around her neck.

"Morning Torrent." Cye smiled at Starfire. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Cye sat up slowly so he wouldn't disturb Moonstriker. "Starfire can I ask you a favor?"

"For giving my sister the sleep she needs you can ask me for anything Torrent." Cye smiled at Starfire's comment.

"Don't tell anyone about me staying here with Moon." Starfire smirked.

"I won't, but your friends will want to know where you were." Starfire pulled her damp hair up into a high ponytail. "And you won't be able to hide this from the other Sun Warriors. They will find out one way or another." Cye nodded and quickly left the room. Starfire glanced at her sister. "I hope you know what you're doing Moon because I don't want to kill him for breaking your heart."

Cye walked down the hall wishing that he could cook something since he always felt like cooking when he was in a good mood. As he entered the dining room he head to voices. One he recognized as Saturn but the other was unfamiliar to him and he didn't understand a word they were saying. As he pushed the doors to the kitchen open he saw Beauty sitting on a stool as Saturn stirred something in a bowl. "Saturn?" Saturn and Beauty turned to see Cye staring at them.

"Hello Cye. You're up early." Saturn wore a white apron over her white outfit that looked like something a princess from the twentieth century would wear. "Can we help you?"

"You cook?" Cye just couldn't seem to imagine Saturn as a cook.

"Someone of the family has to be and besides if I didn't then we would all die from Neptune's horrible cooking." Cye chuckled slightly at Saturn's comment. "Oh so you guys do have a sense of humor. So you need something Cye or are you just going to stand there?"

"I want to cook but I don't want to get in your way. Plus I need to change my clothes. Some how." Beauty gave Cye a confused look before saying something to Saturn. Saturn looked at Cye and smiled before replying to whatever Beauty said to her. "What are you two doing?"

"Beauty prefers to speak her native language I can understand it unlike you. She speaks the language of Unicorns. It's called Uniacone. I would try to teach it to you but I'd probably just confuse you." Cye nodded. "You can help us get breakfast ready. If you want." Saturn offered Cye the bowl she was holding and he happily took it.

Back with their room the other four Ronins woke up to Pluto screaming. "Sun you brat!" Ryo opened the door to see Pluto chasing his sister with the Uranus and Neptune close behind them.

"What's going on?" Neptune stopped and looked at Ryo.

"Ya'll are up early. Sun took Pluto's sword again. Siblings got love it." Uranus shrugged slightly. Kento quickly joined Ryo in the hallway at the sound of Neptune's voice. Luckily Uranus knew about what happened the day before.

"Come on Nep I need to talk to you. In private." Uranus pulled Neptune away.

"Hey wait could you two well um…" Uranus turned back towards Ryo and snapped her fingers causing the Ronins clothes to change. "Thanks." Uranus just waved him off as she walked with Neptune away from the group. "Either she doesn't like us or she doesn't like Kento."

"Probably Kento after what happened yesterday." Kento glared at Sage as they filed out of their room. "Rowen I can't believe you're actually up."

"Tell me about it I feel like I got hit by a truck." They entered the dining hall to find Cye with the Sun Warriors. "Hey Cye where did you go last night?" Moonstriker suddenly stiffened.

"Oh I just wandered around. Then I ended up in the library and passed out." Sun looked at Cye then to Starfire who didn't bother to look up from her food. "Then I woke up and came in here and then Saturn offered for me to help her cook." Rowen looked at Saturn in shock.

"You cook?" The four Ronins couldn't believe that the serious proper warrior actually cooked.

"Yes, but not all the time." Saturn sat down between Pluto and Sun as they glared at each other. "Would you two stop it."

"She took my sword Saturn. She's not being serious about any of this."

"Not being serious. I'm going to go insane if I become any more serious then I all ready am."

"STOP!" everyone turned to look at Neptune. "Now is not the time nor the place. We are fighting a war here! I know it's trying but we have to stay focused. What Sun did was not as bad as you play it off to be Pluto and Sun you need to not bother Pluto as much. We're in this for the long run so just stop it. We're all we got and we can't even let the stupidest thing get to us or tear us apart. If we let that happen then Tytoka has all ready won." Neptune stormed out of the room with the night twins and Uranus right behind her. Saturn looked at both her siblings.

"Happy now." Cye notice Saturn sound like a mother would when her kids get in trouble.

"No." Pluto sat back in his chair looking like he just got hit in the face.

"You both know this isn't easy for those four." Sun nodded appearing to be in a trance as her sister spoke. "Those four are suppose to watch over us and protect the realm. And I know that even though we're not real royalty like our ancestors but those four are like their ancestors. They have the instincts to protect us at all costs. Having you to arguing with each other like you have been lately is not easy on them." Saturn rose from her chair and walked towards the kitchen. "Think about it."

The Ronins watched the two siblings, as they seemed lost in thought. "You know Saturn's right." Sun looked at her older brother. "Those four have been though enough and we're just making it worse."

"Yeah. They only bad thing is that we can't repay them."

"Why not?" Sun and Pluto looked at Kento as if he appeared from nowhere.

"Nothing we could do could repay their sacrifices." Sun looked down at her plate. "They have lost so much protecting us."

"We've have lost our fair share because we do fight as well but those four have lost more." Pluto stood. "I'm going to talk to Neptune. See you later sis." Sun nodded. As Pluto left Sage couldn't help but feel the need to ask about the four warriors.

"Sun can I ask you what exactly they lost?" Sun looked at Sage and nodded.

"Starfire had two guide animals at one time. One was a bear named Yellowstone. The other is Shooting Star her Pegasus. During a battle a couple years back Viper attacked me only instead of me being struck Yellowstone stepped in. She didn't survive Viper's venom. Star was devastated." Sun stood and began to pace. "Uranus was probably the worse of the four."

"How so?" Sun seemed shocked by Cye's concern in his voice.

"A you all know she is part werewolf. Werewolf the Dark Warrior of the swamp bit her. The battle when she was bit happened because she was trying to protect Saturn from Werewolf. Now she has to live with a curse. Neptune and Moonstriker have lost many that they care about because they have the instincts to protect us and all we do is argue." Sun stopped and looked at Cye. "You would think being the leader would be easy. Neptune did it for years as Gold Hawk, but it's so hard. I'm sorry I'm just ranting um… good day to you Ronins." Sun quickly left.

"Did we upset her?"

"No Kento you didn't." Uranus emerged from the doorway. "Sun is just under a lot of stress and she has a lot to deal with. Kind of everything is my fault type of situation." Kento glanced at the warrior uneasily.

"Uranus is what Sun said true? I mean about Saturn?" Uranus sat next to Kento and sighed.

"Saturn was with Blackblaze as they traveled to Swanalow's sister's kingdom. The Wolvalocks were waiting. Saturn was attacked and she couldn't fight them all by herself especially with the wolf sisters there. They were after her for her armor, powers, and special ability. Great Wolf and I were the closest ones to come to her aid. With us there we beat them back or at least we thought so. Werewolf noticed my wolf-like instincts because my kingdoms connection with wolves." Uranus leaned forward on the table. "As they retreated she came around behind me and bit my neck." Uranus shifted her armor revealing the long scar on her neck. "I will be freed from Sinotaa and her from me but it will take time."

"So there's hope?" Sage raised his eyebrow to the young girl.

"Yes if I kill Werewolf without biting another Sinotaa and I will separate. The only problem is that the curse says that the four kin can't kill each other or their creator. But the only way to be freed is to kill the mother of werewolves. Werewolf is both our creator and the mother of werewolves. But enough of that." Ryo absorbed Uranus's story feeling sorrow for her. "Swanalow thought it would be wise for you to meet some of our allies. The Darkhearts offered to meet with you."

"Darkhearts?" Rowen became curious.

"They were created by the Dark Warriors but their hearts were too pure so the evil could not control them." Uranus stood. "They help us by residing in the forest of darkness. You've seen Blackhorn. So that leaves Blackcat, Viper, Talon, and Widow. So when you're done Moonstriker and I will lead you to the forest of darkness to meet the Darkhearts." Cye stiffened slightly at the sound of Moonstriker's name. Uranus smirked but decided to say nothing. "See you guys in a few." Uranus quickly got up and left.

Uranus ran down the hall to her room that she shared with Saturn hoping that the light warrior would still be there. From the sudden noise Saturn looked up. "Ancient Warrior?" Uranus plopped down onto Saturn's bed.

"Something is going on."

"Huh?" Saturn hated it when her younger cousin left out the important parts of what she was trying to say.

"Between Moon and Cye." Saturn turned back towards her reflection.

"Are you sure something is going on?"

"Every time you mention Moon around Cye he stiffens up and Moon smells like panic when you mention Cye around her." Uranus stood and walked over to her vanity.

"That nose of yours is going to get you in trouble." Uranus laughed.

"It's not like I can help it. You trying be part wolf." Saturn laughed.

"I'll talk to Star about it later. You should go meet up with Moon. And tell Blackhorn I say hello."

"I'm sure that's not what you really mean but okay." Saturn glared at Uranus as the warrior loosen the tangles of her hair. Ryo and the other Ronins were searching for Moonstriker and Uranus after they finished eating.

"Where are they?"

"Where are who?" The Ronins turned to see a young girl with yellow eyes.

"Uranus and Moonstriker." The girl stared at Rowen and then Sage for a long time. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you hide…"

"Katlyna!" Sun ran forward grabbing the young girl away from the Ronins. "Saying things that shouldn't be said isn't wise."

"But princess they want to hear it." Sun turned away from the Ronins.

"Katlyna listen to me. We see what can't be seen and its best when we don't say anything. They will say what needs to be said in time. I promise you this." The girl nodded understanding what Sun meant. _Hopefully they don't ask what you meant Katlyna because I can't tell Rowen and Sage how they feel because it's not my place. _

The group watched as Katlyna ran down the hall after Sun explained that Swanalow would need her help. "Hey Sun what was she talking about?" Kento was more then curious what the girl meant.

_Shit. _Sun suddenly found herself trapped. _I'm the smartest of the group and I can't even think my way out of this. _Sun opened her mouth to respond but was quickly cut off.

"Hey guys sorry we kept you waiting." Uranus came up behind sage and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Sage was shocked by the warrior's gesture and Rowen felt a sudden pain if jealousy pass through him. "Come on Halo. You need to loosen up or you're not gonna survive with me. Let's go." Uranus pushed past Sun and winked. Sun shook her head knowing what Uranus was up to.

"Hey Uranus, where exactly are we headed?" Kento couldn't help but feel curios. Uranus just kept moving forward outside the castle doors and past the lake that rested in the middle of the valley. Soon they entered the woods that seemed to be filled with more light then the valley. "Wow."

"It's known as the forest of light. The tiger clan lives here and so does the four alliances." Moonstriker fell into step with Kento. "Saturn is found here a lot because it's like home to her being the warrior of light and all." Moonstriker looked at Sage. "Do you feel comforted by this place Halo?"

"Yes. Oddly enough. It's beautiful here. Where are we going Moonstriker?"

"The forest of darkness. It's known territory for Wolvalocks. So keep your guard up." Moonstriker stared forward as the Sage looked at her. Soon the group traveled into the forest of darkness. Uranus slowed her pace till she stopped. Moonstriker glanced quickly around. "How many?" Kento was confused by Moonstriker's question.

Uranus sniffed the air and lowered herself to the ground in a crouching position. "Three. Viper, Blades, and Crusher." Moonstriker grabbed her dagger and spun it till it reached its full size. Suddenly and arrow landed at the feet of Kento and Cye. "Watch it those arrows are dipped in poison." The Ronins quickly changed into their sub-armors and scanned the trees for signs of any movement. Before he could reach Sage was knocked backwards into Cye. A large Wolvalock towered over the Ronins growling deep as it raised its arms to crush the Ronins below.

"Sage get up." The creature's arms quickly fell to crush Sage and Cye. But the pain never came as the two warriors looked away from the creature's blow. The looked up to see Uranus wrestling the creature back while Moonstriker battle the swords baring wolvalock. Arrows flew everywhere as the battle continued Ryo and Kento managed to find Viper hidden in the trees and eventually brought her down. Uranus beat back Crusher while Moonstriker broke the swords that belonged to Blades. "That was close."

Moonstriker fell to the ground. "Moon?" Uranus scooped her cousin up. "Moon?" Moonstriker was out cold and Uranus was beginning to panic. "I need to find the Darkhearts. But I can't leave Moon. Shit!" Uranus felt tears form in her eyes as she felt the warm sticky fluid cover her hands.

"Uranus? Ancient Warrior?" Rowen looked up to see a golden haired girl staring down at them.

"Blackcat? Thank the gods, help me it's Moon." The girl landed next to Uranus and took Moonstriker from her. A slicking sound cut through the air as she revealed a small dagger from Moonstriker's back.

"She's lost a lot of blood. I'll take her to Blackhorn. Follow this trail till you reach our site. I'll meet you there." Uranus nodded as Blackcat took off with Moonstriker in her arms. Sage touched Uranus shoulder.

"She'll be all right." Uranus nodded and stood.

"Come on if we run we'll get there in time for Blackhorn to finish healing Moon." The group took off through the darkness tripping and stumbling over roots and rocks. The Ronins found it hard to keep up with Uranus; it was as if she was gaining more speed with each step. Soon Ryo felt like he was going to faint but realized that Uranus had stopped and warrior hung in front of her upside down.

"Slow down Uranus. She is fine Blackhorn has revived her and she is waiting for you." The warrior fell to her feet and turned towards a dim light.

"I know that Widow. I'm just worried." Uranus followed the warrior to the campsite. The young man that the Ronins encountered their first day rose to bow to them. Moonstriker lay on the grass and turned to see the group. "Moon."

"I'm fine Ancient Warrior." Moonstriker sat up and smiled. "Blackhorn does know how to us his healing powers." Blackhorn smiled at Moonstriker.

"Come Uranus I need to speak with you." Blackhorn directed Uranus away from the group. Widow turned towards the Ronins.

"I am Widow. These are the other Darkhearts." Blackcat landed behind the group scaring Rowen. Two other warriors emerged from behind Moonstriker.

The young man stepped towards Ryo and offered his hand. "I'm Talon." The cocked his head to the side towards the female warrior. "That's Viper."

"Pleasssure." Her hiss gave Kento the shivers and she couldn't help but laugh. Moonstriker giggled as well but stopped when her eyes connected with Cye's. Talon noticed the tension in the air between the two.

"Why don't you four help us find more fire wood and food? And you can stay here to watch over Moonstriker." Before Cye or Moonstriker could argue the three Darkhearts took the four Ronins away from the site.

"Are you all right?" Cye knelt down besides Moonstriker.

"I'm fine. Blackhorn and the others are good alleys they know how to take care of us." Moonstriker laid back down.

"So are the Darkhearts part animal or something?" Moonstriker nodded.

"The Dark Warriors fused them with the blood of a unicorn, panther, cobra, spider, and hawk. Why those animals I don't know." Cye watched Moonstriker as she spoke about the Darkhearts. Moonstriker never looked at Cye just up into the darkness of the trees above.

_She's amazing. And yet she could die quickly and yet she doesn't worry about it. Why? _As if reading Cye's thoughts Moonstriker rolled on her side towards him.

"Cye are you wondering why I'm so oblivious to death?" Cye nodded. "Cye, I was chosen to do this and I know that if I die it will be saving this world and the next."

"Don't you ever get tired of fighting?" Cye felt a pain of guilt for the young water warrior.

"Yes, but who doesn't get tired of fighting. We all have our moments when we just want to say screw it and walk away. Yet we know that we can never truly walk away from this." Cye nodded. "You're in the same boat as me but you fear your destiny where I don't."

"I don't fear anything Moonstriker." Cye felt irritated that Moonstriker could say such a thing even though she was right. Moonstriker just smiled as she heard the group approaching again.

"Are you all right young one?" Viper knelt down by Moonstriker and glanced at Cye uneasily. Moonstriker just nodded. "Will you stay here for the night then?" Moonstriker just nodded and closed her eyes. "She's tired the sun will be setting soon so let's get dinner going and then you all can rest." The hiss in Viper's voice made Cye's skin crawl.

"Excellent idea Viper." Blackhorn and Uranus emerged from the tree line. Soon with Cye's help the group ate and soon settled down to rest.

"So Blackhorn do you remember anything before you were a Darkheart?" Uranus choked on the water that she was drinking and Moonstriker went wide-eyed at Kento's question. Blackhorn just chuckled slightly.

"Not really. Most of our memories were wiped out before we became what we are now."

"It's not so bad after all." Viper motioned for Talon to sit.

"Do you hiss all your words?" Cye felt annoyed by Viper.

"Yes unfortunately. It's quite annoying even to me." Cye nodded.

"I'm going on watch so you all get some sleep." Blackcat stood and walked into the shadows. Uranus watched as Ryo and Kento separated themselves from the group while Rowen and Sage leaned against each other for support. The Darkhearts went to the treetops to sleep and Moonstriker leaned against Cye. Cye looked up at Uranus and blushed.

"She really likes you and know this Torrent. You hurt her I break your bones." Uranus curled up on the ground like a dog would as Cye nodded in understanding.


	14. Battle

Cye woke later from a rustle in the brush. Blackcat emerged and Talon land quietly on the ground. "I'm up cat. See you in a few." Talon vanished into the woods and Blackcat climb up into the tree to rest. Cye looked down at Moonstriker to see her awake.

"Did I wake you?" Moonstriker looked up at Cye.

"I didn't realize you were awake Torrent." Cye rolled his eyes.

"I hate hearing you say that."

"Sorry." Moonstriker looked over at Sage and Rowan. "There something going on with those two."

"Are you serious?" Moonstriker leaned away from Cye so she didn't have to look up at him.

"Cye remember what I told you about special abilities?" Cye nodded slowly. "Well we also have natural instincts and I'm telling you that my instincts are telling me that there is something going on with those two." Cye just shook his head.

"There can't be I mean Sage is like a babe magnet. And Rowan is well Rowan."

"Right. If you say so." Cye grabbed Moonstriker's waist and pulled her back to him.

"I'm right you'll see." Cye breathed in the saltwater smell that surrounded Moonstriker. "You really scared me earlier."

"Sorry. It's not like I meant to get stabbed." Cye chuckled. "The sun will be up soon and we'll head back to the valley."

"Uranus really cares about you."

"What makes you say that?" Moonstriker leaned back into Cye.

"She threatened me."

"Is that all? Uranus is like that with everyone. Now get some sleep before we have to get moving." Cye closed his eyes as he hugged the water warrior in his arms.

Soon the group was up with a few complaints from Rowan and heading back to the valley. Uranus and Sage in a deep conversation about Dragoiana as the group walked through the forests. "Hey Moonstriker." Kento decided to talk to the water warrior about her cousin.

"Yes Hardrock." Moonstriker knew what Kento was up to but whether or not she agree to it was up to her.

"Um…can I talk to you about Neptune?"

"What about her?"

"She seems to hate me one minute then like me the next. I don't get it."

"Hardrock, Neptune has been fighting this war since she was three years old and has lost many of those she cares about because of this war. So she only shows two emotions. Hate and anger." Kento sighed not understanding what Moonstriker meant. Moonstriker looked at Kento and smiled. "Don't worry Hardrock you'll understand in due time." Moonstriker slipped her arm in Kento's and walked with him. Cye watched as his best friend was being counseled by the one person he seemed to connect to easily.

"Hey Cye watcha thinking about?" Cye looked over at Ryo.

"Just about her." Ryo nodded.

"You two seemed to hit it off."

"Yeah. She's amazing Ryo." Ryo understood what Cye meant because he felt the same way about Mia. Suddenly Uranus stooped and Moonstriker released Kento's arm.

"It's not wolvalockes Moon. It's them." Uranus's voice seemed to growl.

"Shit." Moonstriker grabbed her dagger and spun it once to reveal the crescent sword hidden beneath the surface. She clenched her left fist and a large shield appeared on her arm. Uranus drew her bow and crouched down. The Ronins formed a small circle with their backs to each other. A roar was heard as Kento was suddenly hit from the side sending him flying. Uranus's growl intensified as Kento looked to see Neptune resting above him.

"Neptune?" Neptune winced as she stood up.

"Uranus, Moon. It's Blackwolf and Timberwolf. Pluto's really hurt and I can barely move." A Timberwolf emerged from the wood carrying a large sword.

"Well. Well. If it isn't the Ronin Warriors. Just who I was looking for." Blackwolf came up from behind the young warrior with Pluto being dragged behind her. "Blackwolf return the prince to the guardians and Uranus." The dark warrior threw Pluto into Moonstriker knocking her to the ground.

"Damn you Timberwolf." She smirked at Uranus.

"What's wrong Uranus? Don't you realize that these five will be the end of you and this world? And then the mortal world will be easy picking." Uranus shot at Timberwolf who easily darted away. "Fool you can't hit me." She lunged at Uranus only to be stopped by Sage. The sword grazed Sage sub armor causing Sage to flinch. Uranus was shocked by Sage's sudden urge to help her as she stumbled backwards. Blackwolf took her shock as a chance to attack, but before she could lay one claw on Uranus a large creature tackled Blackwolf.

"Griffin?" The creature turned to bow to Uranus. The creature was indeed a griffin and Sage couldn't help but stare in shock. Blackwolf attacked the griffin and the two tumbled on the forest as Timberwolf advanced towards Moonstriker and Pluto. A roar stopped the two wolf sisters.

"Seems your friends have arrived young ones. Till we meet again." The sisters vanished as a unicorn emerged from the forest with two riders. The one young man looked panicked when he saw Moonstriker lying on the ground.

"My lady." He dismounted off the unicorn and rushed to Moonstriker's side holding her up as Cye watched. "Are you all right?"

"Yes Drake I am fine thanks to Griffin here." The griffin bowed again and began to change. The griffin form slowly shifted into the form of a human girl.

"No way." Rowan was in shock. The girl just changed forms right in front of him.

"Haven't they seen you change forms Ancient Warrior." Griffin extended her hand to Uranus and helped her up.

"Yes, but they probably thought I was the only one who could do that. Ronins meet the four alliances. Griffin, Drake, Unia, and Gargoyle." The Ronins looked back toward the unicorn to find another girl with white hair standing there. The young man was helping Neptune stand as she swayed on her feet. The one called Drake helped Moonstriker to her feet and then tended to Pluto. Cye couldn't help but glared at the young man with silver like hair. Pluto stirred and then rose to his feet shortly after.

"My lady, are you sure you're all right?" Cye's glare intensified. Moonstriker noticed this.

"Drake I would like you to meet Cye of Torrent. Torrent this in Drake he can become a sea dragon. Since he's part sea dragon he feels his duty is to protect the warrior of the sea." Cye gave Moonstriker a confused look. "He is my greatest alley just like Blueheart." Drake laughed as Moonstriker finished talking.

"Did young Torrent think otherwise my lady?" Moonstriker nodded. "Forgive me my lord I just have sworn to protect lady Moonstriker nothing more then that." Drake bowed to Cye as Sage looked at the young man curiosly. Unia watched the scene carefully before she walked up to Ryo.

"Are they the Ronin Warriors Guardian?" Unia glanced over at Neptune who was leaning on the one they called Gargoyle.

"Yes Unia. That is Ryo of the Wildfire." Unia bowed to Ryo and then turned towards Neptune.

"Guardian are you all right?"

"I will heal Unia. Luckily Hardrock broke my fall." Neptune looked down at Kento who was still on the ground. Unia noticed that Hardrock looked at Neptune much like Bronze Hawk use to. Pluto smirked at Unia facial expressions.

"Unia?" Unia looked at Pluto and smiled.

"Forgive me young prince I was just…"

"It's all right Unia." Pluto chuckled lightly. "Griffin, thank you for your help."

"Anytime young prince. Come you three we have patrolling to do. Saturn and Blackblaze are near by so you should see them soon." Unia and Gargoyle bowed to the group before following Griffin back into the woods.

"Take care my lady and my lord." Drake bowed and quickly left leaving Cye confused.

"My lord?" Kento finally rose to his feet and stared at Cye.

"Drake calls Cye that because he's a water warrior as well. Drake is a "lower-level" water warrior while you and Moon are "high-level" water warriors."

"So like a royal court or something?" Pluto nodded to Rowan.

"Yes he feels his duty is to protect you because you are…well…worth more then him alive then dead." Pluto looked at Moonstriker. "But that is far from the truth." Neptune nodded in agreement. "Let's get moving." The group walked away from the previous battleground silently not noticing that Drake and Griffin watched from a distance.

"So you called him Lord." Griffin looked at Drake. "You only call Moonstriker lady because she is destined to be a royal guardian, but him why?"

"Can't you see it Grif? He loves Moonstriker. Only he is mortal born and she isn't; it's like that story that Princess Sun was talking to Unia about. Romeo and Juliet I think that's what she called it."

"The story about the lovers that never could be?" Drake nodded. "Well believe what you will Drake but know this. Love is very powerful and it can do amazing things. Look at Uranus and Icestorm to completely different elements but that is small compared to their love."

"I suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now come we have things to do." Griffin walked farther into the woods leaving drake to his thoughts for a few moments before he decided to follow.

Walking in silence bothered Ryo to no end especially as he watched Neptune limp slightly. "Neptune are you all right?" Neptune glared up at Ryo.

"It takes time to heal Wildfire." The venom in Neptune's voice made Ryo step back. Pluto stepped forward and placed his hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"She's healing both of us Wildfire." Rowan looked up and remembered what Sun told him.

"It's part of your bond." Pluto nodded.

"Take your time Neptune you're going to wear yourself out." Pluto winced as he touched Neptune's shoulder.

"I can take care of myself Pluto, besides if I don't heal those ribs of yours soon your gone be screaming in pain." Pluto rolled his eyes at Neptune.

"I'm fine worry about yourself first Neptune." Suddenly Neptune began to shake under Pluto's hand. "Neptune?" Neptune fell to her knees and Pluto groaned and doubled over slightly at the sudden shock of pain. Uranus and Moonstriker came to their cousins' sides. "Someone has to carry Nep walking isn't helping her healing process." Kento decided to take the opportunity before him.

"I'll carry her." Uranus and Moonstriker looked up at him. Moonstriker nodded giving Uranus a look that said everything would be all right.

"All right but Pluto let me carry you so you can rest." Pluto nodded. Kento kneeled down and lift Neptune up cradling her to his chest. Uranus changed into Sinotaa and Pluto sat on Sinotaa's back leaning forward to rest his head on her neck. As the group continued on Kento looking down at the young wind warrior in his arms not sure if she was sleeping or just concentrating. He was so focused on the young girl that he never noticed Saturn approach them.

"What happened?" Saturn looked at her brother like a mother would her own hurt child.

"Timberwolf and Blackwolf. They were attacked but Griffin and the others were there to help." Moonstriker helped Pluto off of Sinotaa's back and onto the ground.

"I'm fine Saturn just a little beaten up." Pluto smiled at Saturn trying to reassure her that he was all right. Saturn wasn't convinced but knew pushing the matter would be pointless with her younger brother. She looked at Kento who held her younger cousin like she would break if she were to be dropped.

"Is she all right?" Moonstriker was about to answer but noticed that Saturn was directing the question more towards Kento then anyone else. Kento looked down at Neptune then back up at Saturn.

"I think so. I can't tell if she's sleeping or not." Saturn smiled at Kento and stepped closer to him. She looked down at her younger cousin and brushed stray hair from Neptune's face.

"Guardian?" Neptune slowly opened her eyes to look at Saturn. "Are you all right?" Neptune nodded.

"I'm just weak. Pluto and I are completely healed but it kind of wore me out."

Suddenly Blackblaze approached Neptune and began to speak. The group listened to the tiger as she spoke in a language that the Ronins had never heard. Uranus, Pluto, and Moonstriker looked confused by what the tiger was saying to Neptune. "Don't you understand her?" Ryo whispered to Uranus.

"Only three people can understand Blackblaze's language. Sun, Neptune, and Saturn." Uranus gave Saturn a confused look. Saturn just shook her head letting Uranus know that it wasn't anything of importance. "Neptune can speak all the languages of this world while Sun can speak most. She's still learning. I can speak the languages of unicorns, dragons, and wolves, but Pluto couldn't understand a wolf if he wanted to."

"So you only know certain languages? Doesn't that get complicated?"

"No Sage because almost everyone speak Uniconan. So it's like English in our world." The group just stared until Neptune nodded and said something in return.

"Hardrock set me down please." Kento carefully set Neptune down and helped her stand. Neptune walked uneasily till she could lean against Blackblaze. Saturn watched Kento who looked he was hurt yet ready to run to help Neptune if she were to fall. "We need to get back to the valley. Tonight is the full moon."

Pluto quickly stood and wrapped Neptune's arm around his neck and began to walk away from the group. Soon the others followed with the Ronins taking up the rear; as the entered the valley the Ronins were shocked to see three unicorns waiting at the end of the path. Cye recognized one as Moonlite and the other two seemed older then him yet they all appeared to be waiting for them for a long time. The three changed into their human forms. "Welcome god-father. Sun Warriors." The black haired one bowed and Pluto returned his bow.

"Hello Rocakao. Why are you three here?"

"We are to take care of the Ronins so you can get some rest for tomorrow." Rocakao looked at the Ronins and somewhat smiled. "Swanalow told Moonlite, Shyika, and I to tend to them."

"Figures they send our god-children to tend to the Ronins." Saturn stepped towards Shyika. "Just take care of them or else."

"I will god-mother. I promise." Saturn nodded and turned back to the Ronins.

"Shyika is my god-daughter as Rocakao is Pluto's and Moonlite is Neptune's. You will be in good hands. We have important thing to tend to and will return soon." Saturn helped Pluto with Neptune as the warriors walked towards the palace. Shyika watched all the Ronins before she chose to speak.

"Swanalow told me to tell you that the young woman called Mia returned to your world to take care of Yuli."

"Thank you um… Shyika?" Shyika nodded to let Ryo know that he was right. "So now what?"

"We take you back to the palace to eat and then retire you to you new rooms." Rocakao turned away to show to follow him.

"New Rooms?"

"You will see in due time Seadyra." Cye blushed as Moonlite called him by his nickname.

"Seadyra huh?" Kento couldn't help but smirk. Moonlite looked at Kento then grinned.

"What's so funny kid?" Rowan was curious about this kid.

"I think his nickname should be Kelonta." Shyika and Rocakao looked at Moonlite and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kento was getting agitated.

"Kelontas are known for large stomachs but lack of brains." Rocakao continued to laugh as Kento felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. A woman stepped in front of the group; she had long white hair and a small star mark on her forehead. "Mother?" Rocakao stepped back and looked down.

"Is this any way to treat the mortals? My son? Daughter?" Shyika looked away from the woman.

"Don't blame them Uina it was me not them." Moonlite looked up at the woman.

"What would your father say Moonlite?"

"That I knew better. Forgive Uina." The woman nodded and looked at Ryo. "Don't let these three treat you like that; they are no better then you just because their parents are Hawk Warrior Horses means nothing."

"Thank you Uina." Ryo bowed as the woman walked away. He waited till she was out of sight to ask Shyika about what she meant. "Shyika who are the Hawk Warrior Horses?"

"That was one of them. Unia the horse of Pink Hawk. Our mother." Shyika looked where her mother once stood. "They fought along side the Hawk Warriors. And were true warriors and still are. Starfire and our mother have an unbreakable bond. But enough of this come you need to eat." The three unicorns led the Ronins back to the palace and made sure they were taken care of. Unfortunately the Ronins had no idea that it was only the beginning in this battle between the realms.


	15. Past

The Ronins woke early hoping to see the Sun Warriors before they left, but the more they searched for the warriors the more evident it was that the warriors had already gone. Finally the ended up at Orange Hawk's lab were the young mechanic seemed to be running report through his computer. "Orange can we come in?"

"Sure, I'm just finishin' some calculations. What's up?"

"We can't find the Sun Warriors. Do you know where they are?"

"You mean no one told you where they were goin' Ryo?"

"We weren't told anything." Ryo was confused. "We were supposed to know something?"

"Well no but it would be nice so you wouldn't have to worry about the young ones." Orange Hawk turned to another computer and began typing some kind of series of codes. "The young ones have to go through trails every few years. The trials are setup by the four main gods, also known as the Trialers. Thorac, god of death, Clantra, goddess of war and warriors, Destiny, goddess of time, and Unicon, goddess of travel. These four watch the trials to see that the Sun Warriors are still able to protect the realm and what not." Orange Hawk stopped typing and the screen revealed the Sun Warriors were still alive but looked tired. "The trials test certain abilities. For example Saturn in being tested to find her way out of the dark; she's a light warrior so she has to be able to use her greatest weakness as if it doesn't exist. The whole process is hard on them, but the gods see it necessary."

The Ronins watched as Sun Warriors fought against the elements to their worse nightmare, but one caught their attention easily. Neptune was battling what looked like a younger version of herself but it changed into a young man when Neptune managed to push her spear through the things gut. Neptune looked like someone ripped out her heart. "Orange?" Kento couldn't help but feel the need to help her.

"That was a low cut even for the gods. How could they do that to her?" Rowan looked at Orange Hawk in confusion.

"Who is he?" Orange Hawk watched as Neptune fell to her knees as the image vanished; tears slowly fell over her face.

"He was Bronze Hawk. He died protecting the one he loved more then anything and she returned his love ten fold. It was true love if I ever saw it."

"Who was he protecting?" Rowan didn't understand what Orange Hawk was trying to say.

"It was Neptune or Gold Hawk at the time wasn't it?" Sage looked at Orange Hawk.

"Yes she was the one he was trying to protect. When he died it tore her apart and she promised to never love again because she didn't want her heart to get broken again." Orange Hawk turned the screen off and returned to his work. "Don't tell her I told you."

"We won't, we'll see you later Orange Hawk." The Ronins left in silence wondering what else was in the Sun Warriors past that they didn't know about. "What else has happened to them? Is this why they are so emotionless in battle? Will that happen to us over time?" Ryo stopped and looked up at the paintings that hung on the wall. Swanalow listened to the young Ronins from afar and decided it was time they knew about their new allies past.

"Young Ronins can you come with me?" The Ronins turned to see Swanalow standing in a nearby arch way.

"Princess we didn't see you there."

"Its all right Torrent, just follow me." Swanalow led the Ronins to a large computer room; Rowan couldn't believe his eyes.

"This is incredible. The whole setup is beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Saturn and Orange Hawk set up this system a long time ago."

"It's amazing how primitive this world appears but the technology it has just proves how advance it is." Sage stared at a nearby screen trying to read the encryptions. Swanalow chuckled at Sage's comment.

"Ronins I brought you here because you want to know about the young ones and their pasts. The only way I can do this is by showing you what has been captured by this system and the one before it." Swanalow began to type on the keyboard as a smaller screen appeared. "Who would you like to start with?"

"Maybe we should start with Sun she is the leader after all." Swanalow smiled at Rowan.

"You really relate to the fire princess don't you Strata?" Rowan nodded. "All right we'll start with Sun." Swanalow typed a few more symbols before the sign of the sun kingdom appeared on the screen. "Sun has always been the youngest of the group and the smartest. But her coming to the valley was one of the funniest days I will ever remember; yet that memory wasn't recorded here. This will show you her trying to talk to three certain young ones."

The clip was Sun along with Neptune but they were wearing the Hawk Warrior armors. Sun's was silver while Neptune's was gold. The two looked tired and beaten as the three warriors stood in front of them. "Sister listen to me. Please." Sage looked at the one warrior dressed in black armor and realized who the younger Sun was pleading with.

"Saturn?" Swanalow nodded.

"At one point Saturn, Uranus, and Orange Hawk were all brain washed and fought against the Hawk Warriors. Soon Silver and Gold Hawks were the only two left for them to capture." The clip continued showing the three beating Sun and Neptune back.

"Sister please stop this." The younger version of Saturn just simply backhanded Sun backwards forcing her to land hard on her back. Neptune was being held by Uranus and Orange Hawk as Sun and Saturn duke it out.

"You're a fool Silver Hawk. This is the end for you and the chosen one." Saturn lunged forward with her sword ready to pierce Sun's chest, but Sun was faster.

"That's it you maybe my sister and you maybe older then me, but if you won't listen to reason then I'll make you see the light." Silver Hawk drew back the string on her bow and released the arrow. The image faded as the arrow hit Saturn dead center.

"So what happened after that?" Rowan was amazed by the Sun courage to attack her own sister.

"Silver Hawk defeated her sister along with the other two dark warriors and made them see the light. Shortly after that we found out they were the last three Hawk Warriors we had been searching for. Rainbow, Orange, and Grey Hawk." Swanalow watched as the next clip began to run. "This event happened when Sun first found out she was a past seer; it's nothing too terrible." The clip was mostly of Sun suffering bad headaches and getting herself in trouble with Timberwolf and almost getting herself killed. More clips of Sun's past were shown some joyous events others not so much but the one fighting Saturn stood out the most in the Ronins' heads.

Soon they had seen Starfire watch her first guide animal Yellowstone die, Moonstriker find out her sea dragon blood line, Saturn realize her evil past, Uranus become a werewolf and Pluto watch his friends Stone and Rope fall to their deaths. Then it finally came to Neptune and Swanalow wasn't sure where to start. "So Neptune is all that's left?" Swanalow looked at Rowan and nodded.

"Neptune has been in this world the longest and her past is probably the most depressing of the young ones so I'll only show you one clip of her life and it the most important one. In fact it's the one that is affecting her trial right now." Swanalow opened a file and the clip began to play.

Neptune and a young man were fighting a group of wolvalocks; the two seemed to move like they were one body. Suddenly the wolvalock known as Viper took aim and released her arrow. Before Neptune could react the man jumped in front of her as the arrow plunged deep into his heart. "Bronze!" Neptune's cry hit the Ronins hard as they watched the wolvalocks vanish while Neptune leaned over the young man tears falling from her eyes.

"Gold? Always know that I love you." The man reached up and touched her cheek.

"Don't talk like that everything is going to be all right just hang on Bronze." Bronze Hawk shook his head and pulled Neptune to him and kissed her before he took his last breath. The clip ended when Neptune began to cry as Bronze Hawk lay dead in her arms.

"Bronze Hawk loved Neptune more then life it self and now she lives with that memory. The gods even use it against her." Swanalow looked down at the buttons. "Ronins the young ones should return tonight so go get ready they will want to see their new allies and have some fun." The Ronins nodded and left Swanalow to her thoughts.

Time passed quickly and soon Starfire arrived back at the castle. She smiled at the Ronins who were waiting for her outside the castle doors. "What you guys miss me or something?" Starfire began to tell them about her trial and soon Saturn returned as well. She glanced at Sage and nodded.

"So did you enjoy our memories?" Starfire looked at Saturn then at Sage.

"I'm glad you're on our side Saturn." Saturn sat next to Sage and nudged him. One by one the Sun Warriors returned but Neptune seemed to have no interest in the group waiting for her and no one bothered to stop her as she entered the castle. Kento waited and then left the group unnoticed or so he thought. Moonstriker watched Kento enter the castle and shook her head.

Kento wandered the castle until he found Neptune sitting in an outside garden. "Hey Guardian." Neptune looked up and then turned her attention somewhere else.

"What do you want Hardrock?"

"Can't you call me Kento?"

"Does it really matter that much?" Kento felt his anger rising.

"Why are you so mean to me? I can't believe I actually like you! Just because Bronze Hawk died you have to be a bitch!" Neptune quickly stood up and faced Kento.

"What did you say?" Kento backed away slightly as Neptune approached him. "Who told you about Bronze? Cause when I find them I'm going to kill them." Kento didn't answer he just stepped back until he hit a tree. "You know nothing about Bronze Hawk and you will leave him out of this!" Neptune's eyes showed the threat of tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Kento looked away from Neptune. "He must have been quite a guy to impress you since I can't seem to." The last part came out as a whisper and the normal human wouldn't have heard it but the young wind warrior did. Neptune stepped back in shock.

_Did he just say what I think he said? _"What?" Kento looked at Neptune. "What do you mean impress me?"

"Look Neptune everyone says you're the strongest warrior in this world because you've been in this war for so long and that it takes a lot to impress you that's all." Neptune knew he was lying.

_Being the warrior of truth has it advantages sometimes. _"You're lying." Kento couldn't believe she just called him out like that.

"So what if I am? You don't care anyway." Neptune stepped back towards Kento.

"There are other fish in the sea Hardrock and you will find someone."

"I have its just that she doesn't see it." Neptune gave Kento a confused look.

_Doesn't he see that I'm not for him and it would never work even Moon knows that and she wants to be with Torrent. Hardrock why don't you and your friends understand that being close to us can result in death?_ Kento looked at Neptune as she ran thoughts through her head and decided to act on his instincts. He reached out and grabbed Neptune's arm and quickly pulled he towards him. "What are you…"Neptune was cut off when Kento brushed his lips against hers. Neptune stood eyes wide and her lips slightly parted in shock. Kento took her shock as an advantage and kissed Neptune again.

_Please understand Neptune. _Neptune didn't react at first but quickly returned his kiss. She placed her hands around Kento's neck as Kento deepened the kiss. What seemed like eternity they broke apart to breath and that's when Neptune saw Moonstriker standing in the doorway.

"Moon?" The young water just shrugged and smiled at her younger cousin. Neptune smiled back and watched as her cousin disappeared back into the castle. Kento pulled away from Neptune and looked down.

"I'm sorry Neptune I shouldn't have done that." Neptune looked at Kento and began to laugh. Kento looked up at her in shock. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're so worried about what I might do Kento that you're not acting on what you want to do." Kento felt the blush return to his cheeks. Neptune touched Kento's arm forcing him to look at her. "As Moonstriker would say you have to live now before it's too late." Neptune stepped toward Kento and gave him a soft kiss before returning to the depths of the castle. Kento touched his lips in a type of shock.

"She kissed me."

"She who?" Kento turned to see his friends coming near him and that's when Kento got excited. He grabbed Cye and twirled him around before putting him down.

"What's wrong with you Ken?"

"She kissed me Cye. Neptune. Kissed. Me." Cye looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Finally." The group looked up to see Starfire walking toward them. "Hardrock I was beginning to wonder if you were a push over."

"Real cute Starfire. Be nice to Kento." Starfire looked over her shoulder to see a young woman walking towards. Starfire gasped and ran to her friend hugging her like they were long lost sisters.

"Cheetah. What are you doing here?" The young woman smiled at Starfire.

"To see how your trials went. Who are these young ones?" Cheetah looked at the Ronins.

"Well that not really young ones and they're the Ronin Warriors." Cheetah just nodded. "Ronins this is Cheetah the Silver Hawk Horse." Rowan's eyes got wide.

"You're the one who helped Sun through all those years." Cheetah laughed.

"That would be me. So Starfire what's this about Gold Hawk?"

"She kissed Kento here." Cheetah's eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious Pink?" Starfire nodded. "Well that's good to hear. Now if you all with excuse me I have to see Silver and Swanalow before I head home. Take care of yourself Pink."

"You to Cheetah." Starfire watched the young woman leave and then turned her attention back to the group. "So? Details young Hardrock and I will beat then out of if necessary."

"I just snapped and I kind of mentioned Bronze Hawk and she got angry. Then I just kind of kissed her and then she was shocked and then I kissed her again. The she saw Moon and then said something about following your instincts and then she kissed me." Kento raised his hand back to his lips. Starfire wrinkled up her nose slightly and looked at Sage.

"I told you she liked him." Before anyone could question the night warrior she was gone.

"She's lucky she's fast." Sage shook his head and began back towards the castle. "Sage where are you going?"

"Dinner."


	16. Timberwolf strikes

Dinner was mostly the Sun Warriors talking about the trials and how they finished them in recorded time. Swanalow slowly stood and raised her hand to force silence over the room. "My young ones you have done wonderful this year during the trials. Tomorrow you will got to the Temple of the Gods and speak with the Trialers. Until then enjoy tonight. Also I showed the Ronins some information on each of you. Please forgive me but they need to know about their allies as much as they need to know about their enemies." The Sun Warriors didn't respond to Swanalow just finished eating and left one by one.

"So should we go talk to them?" Ryo looked at Kento.

"Yeah. That would probably be best." The Ronins all departed to find the young ones through out the castle. Sage found himself wandering outside the castle and managed to spot Saturn with Blackblaze in a small clearing. Saturn was focusing on moving some random objects.

"Hey Saturn." Saturn turned to face Sage.

"Hello Halo. What brings you out here?" Sage stood next to Blackblaze.

"Just wanted to talk."

"Then talk Halo." Sage watched as Saturn moved a large boulder from one side of the clearing to the other.

"You know it's weird that we're both light warriors and yet our powers are very different." Saturn looked back at the boulder.

"I suppose, but no two warriors can be the same because then what good would they be in a fight." Sage nodded.

"Are you mad a Swanalow?"

"No, she's right you do need to know about our weaknesses and strengths just like your enemies." Saturn placed a boulder near her and she sat on it. "But I'm guessing you saw Dark Star then?"

"Yeah. You didn't know mercy did you?" Saturn shook her head. "Do you remember it?"

"Every strike I made against those I now fight along side now. But that is the past and I don't live for the past. That's Sun department." Sage sat down next to Saturn. "So Halo can I ask you a question?"

"Sure why not."

"What do you feel towards Strata?" Sage looked at Saturn in confusion.

"What do you mean? Rowan is my best friend and always will be." Saturn looked at Sage.

"Nothing but a friend Halo? Are you sure?" Sage felt his throat tighten.

_Could she know? But how I've been careful. _Sage looked at Blackblaze and Saturn could see the fear in Sage's eye. "Nothing more then a friend." Saturn giggled slightly.

"You're lucky I'm not Neptune Halo because she would call you a liar. I've seen your future and I know that you fear dishonor to your family because of your feelings toward Strata. Love is a strange thing Halo. Blackhorn and I are two opposites. One of light and the other darkness; yet we still love each other very deeply." Saturn looked up at the darkening sky. "But you should never fear love." Saturn began to laugh. "I sound like some cheesy romance novel."

"It's okay Saturn I get you point." Saturn nodded. "But the only problem with you idea Saturn is what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Saturn shrugged.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Sage nodded but Saturn knew he wouldn't act on anything unless she gave him a little push. Suddenly a horn was heard in the distance. Blackblaze and Saturn stood.

"What's going on?" Saturn scanned her surroundings like a nervous deer.

"Wolvalocks." Sage stood and began to call forth his armor but it was too late. A large wolvalock knocked him backwards forcing him to a state of unconsciousness. "Halo!" The wolvalock turned to Saturn and rushed at her. Saturn barely had enough time to put up a force field before the wolvalock struck. "Damn it."

"Silly Princess when will you learn?" Saturn looked up to see Timberwolf, Viper, and Starstriker standing at the edge of the clearing. "Well I'll make this quick young one. Viper, Starstriker attack her. I'll get the boy." Saturn felt panicked she couldn't protect herself and Sage at the same time.

Timberwolf lifted the unconscious Sage over her shoulder. Saturn tried to get away from the two dark warriors but it was impossible. Blackblaze could sense Saturn's eagerness to save the other light warrior and decided to stop helping Saturn to save him. Timberwolf was almost out of the valley by the time Blackblaze caught up with her. Timberwolf glanced back at the large tiger and knew that if she didn't pick up the pace she would lose the boy. Timberwolf entered the woods and Blackblaze couldn't help but feel smug. _Now all I need is some help._ Blackblaze stopped her chase and roared; Timberwolf looked back to see that the tiger was no where in sight but knew that she was in trouble. Blackblaze's clan lived in these woods and it wouldn't take much for them to all attack her at once.

"Damn tiger." Timberwolf continued to run as Blackblaze's roar echoed through the woods. "She's calling the others. Fucking tiger." Suddenly Timberwolf heard the rustle of the brush around her and she picked up the pace. Even though Timberwolf tried to escape the depths of the woods she couldn't out run the clan of tigers. Two large white tigers blocked Timberwolf's path as others circled her. Blackblaze emerged from behind Timberwolf. Timberwolf turned to Blackblaze. "So you want the boy Blackblaze?"

"Give him to us Timberwolf and the others won't kill you." Timberwolf glanced at the tigers before she dropped Sage to the ground.

"You can have him now but what good will it do tiger?" Sage began to stir as the strange noises began invading his sleep. "As soon as you let your guard down he will be ours and nothing can save your precious young ones." Sage opened his eyes to see Timberwolf and a lot of tigers.

"Leave Timberwolf." Sage stared at Blackblaze as Timberwolf quickly ran from the scene. Blackblaze walked forward and nudged Sage.

"Blackblaze did you save me?" Blackblaze nodded. Sage looked around as the tigers watched him carefully. "Who are these tigers?" Blackblaze knew Sage wouldn't understand her if she tried so she walked up to her older brother Blacktir and nudged him slightly. Somehow Sage understood that this was Blackblaze's family.

"Blizzard help him up." Sage watched at Blackblaze spoke to someone behind him. Suddenly he felt someone pushing him up from behind. Sage turned to see the white tiger that they met when they first arrived in the immortal realm helping him to his feet. The tiger looked past him as voices soon rang out through the woods. Soon the Sun Warriors and his friends joined him with the tigers. Saturn began to speak to Blackblaze as the white tiger nudged Sage forward.

"Don't mind Blizzard Halo. She's harmless." Sage looked at Uranus and smiled. Blizzard walked past Sage and Uranus hugged the white tiger. "Blizzard is one of the last white tigers of the Sakoar Clan. Blackblaze is the leader of the clan." Blizzard sat next to Uranus as Saturn turned back to the group.

"And they got to you just in time." Saturn scratched Blacktir's head. "By the way it sounds the Dark Warriors won't give up without a fight. So I think its time to find out what they are after and go after it." Sun nodded in agreement with her sister.

"Uranus, Star, Moon, and Neptune got find our alliances in the castle talk to them and find out what you can. Star you report back to us immediately. Once we figure out a plan we will meet back with you three and then attack. Hopefully this showdown will be your last with the Dark Warriors, Ronins." The three guardians and ancient warrior took off leaving the royalty with the Ronins. "Let's head back." The group returned to the castle and waited for Starfire to return.

After what seemed like hours Starfire came racing in with news. According to their sources the Dark Warriors were trying to break the spell that Uranus cast and figured that they needed one of the Ronins to test it. After hearing this Sun told Star to return to the three waiting warriors and that they would join them in the morning. Starfire left just as quickly as she arrived. Pluto and Saturn left Sun alone with the Ronins. "Sun aren't you scared?" Sun looked at Ryo in shock.

"What do you mean Ryo?"

"Its just you don't seemed worried about tomorrow." Ryo looked at his friends. "What if you were to die tomorrow?"

"Then I die. Ryo I can't live for the future; I have to live for the present and the past. So get some sleep and nothing will happen okay?"

"If you say so Sun." The Ronins all left except Rowan. Sun looked up at Rowan who was staring at the table like it was going to do a trick.

"Rowan is something bothering you?" Rowan looked up at Sun like she just appeared out of no where.

"No Sun I'm just thinking." Sun stood and walked over to where Rowan was sitting.

"Are you sure?" Sun placed her hand on Rowan shoulder and concentrated on the warrior before her. She ran through the images quickly ignoring Rowan who was talking to her. Then she saw it, Sage standing incredibly close to Rowan. "You love him don't you?" Rowan was taken back by Sun's question.

"What are you talking about Sun?"

"Sage. You love Sage don't you?" Rowan quickly stood and looked at Sun with a red stained face.

"How? When? How?" Sun tried to hold back a laugh. Then Rowan realized what Sun did. "You saw it didn't you? Sage and me how close we were?" Sun nodded.

"What's wrong with you liking Sage?" Rowan sat down in the chair.

"I know he doesn't feel the same Sun." Sun shook her head. She knew something was going on between those two but she didn't think it was this type of childish game. She began to wonder if Saturn knew about this. Sun turned away from Rowan and began to walk out of the room.

"Love is something that doesn't come around every day Rowan. You need to grab it when you get the chance." Rowan watched Sun leave and he looked down at the floor.

_If only it were that easy Sun. It's just that he doesn't have the same feelings. _Rowan felt his eyes begin to sting.

While Rowan sat alone in the dining room Sun sought out her older sister. Sun knocked on the door to the computer room. "Enter." Sun opened the door and walked towards her sister who was sitting in front of the main computer typing away at some type of program.

"Saturn can I tell you something?" Saturn didn't look at her sister as she nodded her head. "It's about Halo and Strata." Saturn stopped typing and turned to face Sun. "You see Strata has feelings for Halo and he won't act on those feelings because he doesn't think Halo feels the same. Yet I noticed something about Halo and…." Sun was cut off by Saturn's hand clamping over her mouth.

"First off you're rambling. Second I know. Halo is feeling the exact same thing." Sun's eyes got wide. "Now we have to come up with a plan. Okay?" Sun nodded and Saturn removed her hand from her sister's mouth.

"But how?"

"Give me time."


	17. Revealed

A few days past as the two groups perfected their plan to attack the Dark Warriors and this morning seemed like any other. Rowan was talking to Sun quietly as Sage stole glances every now and then towards the two. He couldn't help but feel jealous towards Sun; she was always talking with Rowan. _He must like her. If she only knew how lucky she was._ Suddenly Saturn busted into the dinning hall looking she seen a ghost.

"Sun, Rowan, Sage come with me quickly."

"Saturn?"

"I'll explain later just come on I found something." The three followed Saturn down the hall until the entered the war room. Rowan looked around kind of confused.

"Um…Saturn what so important?" Saturn looked at Rowan and smiled.

"Sorry Rowan I hope you'll forgive me for this." Saturn raised her hand and flicked her hand to the right throwing Rowan into a small room. Sage looked at Saturn in surprise.

"Saturn what are you doing?" Sun tapped on Sage's shoulder.

"Sorry Halo but you two are driving us nuts." Sun did a quick spin kick knocking Sage into the same room that Rowan was just thrown into. Before the two Ronins could react the door was slammed shut and locked. Sage smirked.

_Do they think that locking the door would keep us in this room? _Sage ran at the door and was quickly thrown back. "What the hell?"

"Nice try Halo but I put a force field up so you couldn't break down the door. Now you two admit that you like each other already and we'll let you out otherwise. Forget it." Saturn sat in a chair she brought into the room earlier when Sun was relaying the plan to her.

"Saturn let me out."

"Just admit you feelings for Rowan Sage and we will." Sun leaned up against the wall next to the door. "All you have to say is I like you Rowan as more then a friend." Sage stood frozen not believing that Sun just spilled his secret to Rowan. Sage felt so humiliated that he couldn't turn to face Rowan. Rowan couldn't believe his ears and all he could do was stare at Sage's back.

_Sage has the same feelings that I do? _Rowan stepped towards his best friend. "Sage?" Sage shivered at the sound of his name, but refused to turn around. "Sage what is Sun talking about?"

"I told Saturn that I care about you Rowan more then just friend." Sage turned around to face Rowan. "What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in love with you." Rowan stepped back in shock and Sage took his reaction as rejection and turned away. Rowan quickly grabbed his best friend's arm forcing him to face him.

"Do you mean that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That you love me. Do you mean it?" Sage looked at Rowan trying to find some kind of hint.

"Yes I meant it." Sage looked away in shame, but Rowan grabbed Sage's chin. Sage looked at Rowan seeing confusion mixed with happiness dancing through his eyes. Rowan cupped Sage's cheek forcing Sage to lean into his touch.

_I hope you were right about grabbing love when you get the chance Sun cause if you're wrong I'm gonna kill you. _Rowan leaned in brushing his lips against Sage's. Sage was shocked by how up front Rowan was being. Rowan kissed Sage again only this time Sage wrapped his arms around Rowan's waist. Rowan traced Sage's lips asking for admittance to the hot cavern. Sage more then happily complied deepening the kiss. The two Ronins soon found themselves wrapped up each other.

Sun smirked as she heard Rowan moan from the other side of the wall; she winked at Saturn as she moved away from the wall. Sun knocked on the door after Saturn let down the force field. "We're leaving and you two can come out whenever you're ready." The two sisters walked towards the war room door when they heard the door behind them open. They looked over their shoulders to see Rowan and Sage with smiles on their faces.

"Now you two do realize you will be getting pay back for that?" Sun rolled her eyes at Rowan's comment as she headed for the library. Saturn shrugged and went towards Orange Hawk's laboratory. "I mean it!" Rowan turned back to Sage. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt Sage?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Rowan nodded. "Who would have thought those two would turn on us like that." Starfire entered the war room unaware of Sage and Rowan presence. "Hey Star." Starfire looked up and gave Rowan a confused look.

"Why are you two coming out of the weapons closet?" Sage couldn't help but laugh. "Did I miss something?"

"Saturn and Sun locked us in the closet and…well…they wouldn't let us out till we admitted something." Rowan felt his face start to burn.

"Oh. So in other words they wouldn't let you out of the closet until you two finally admitted you like each other?" Rowan and Sage nodded. "Now I see the humor behind my question. Anyway the others are waiting for you. Swanalow wants to go over some parts of the plans."

"Star is something wrong?" Starfire looked exhausted and it looked like she had some bruising on her right arm.

"No. Just tired." Rowan knew Star was lying but he knew she wouldn't tell him. Starfire walked up to a bar that hung from the ceiling. She grabbed the bar and lifted herself so her back was facing the floor. Then she began to do a type of pull up as the two Ronins left the room. Sage and Rowan walked down the hall in silence until they reached the door that lead into Swanalow's throne room. Rowan reached for the door handle when Sage grabbed his wrist pulling him towards Sage. Sage wasted no time capturing Rowan's lips.

The two Ronins were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear Neptune and Moonstriker walk up to them. "Are we interrupting something?" Sage and Rowan jumped away from each other blushing. Rowan glanced between the two warriors noticing the bruises on Moonstriker and the scratches on Neptune.

"What happen to you two? And Star? You guys are beaten up pretty badly." Rowan reached up to touch Neptune's scratch on her face, but Neptune swatted his hand away.

"It's nothing; now don't you two have somewhere to be?" Moonstriker was grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop it Moon." Sage looked at the water warrior. "Or I'll start asking about Cye."

"Ask away." Moonstriker and Neptune giggled as they walked towards the direction of the war room. Sage couldn't believe Moonstriker it was like nothing could faze her. Shaking his thoughts away Sage opened the door to find everyone waiting for them.

"Glad you could join us Ronins." Swanalow smiled at the young warriors as the came to stand next to their friends. "Now about your roles in the plans…" Swanalow was interrupted by a young woman carrying a spear entering the room.

"Princess forgive me. I bring news about the four."

"Speak Spear." Swanalow walked over to Spear.

"They were attacked this morning. They were hurt badly but Guardian healed most of the wounds and Green Hawk finished off what major damages were done."

"What's left of their wounds?" Swanalow's stare intensified.

"Pegasus has bruises on her arms and legs, Sea dragon has bruises on her arms, Werewolf has a broken wrist, while Guardian has a few scratches on her face and arms."

"Thank you Spear. You are dismissed warrior." Swanalow bowed to the woman who returned the bow and left. "Well looks my young ones need time to heal."

"Who were they talking about?" Ryo watched Swanalow carefully as she approached her throne.

"Starfire, Moonstriker, Uranus, and Neptune." Swanalow leaned on the throne looking out the nearby window.

"They were attacked?"

"Yes." The others turned towards Sage. "Rowan and I saw the bruises and scratches on them."

"When did you see them Halo?" Swanalow stared at the light warrior.

"We saw Starfire in the war room; she was doing some type of pull up." Sage looked at the floor. "We saw Neptune and Moonstriker outside the door before we entered."

"So they're fine but what would attack them that would cause hem to get hurt unless they were outnumbered?" Swanalow became lost in thought as she wondered what happened to her four protectors. The Ronins waited until Swanalow began to speak again. "I will go over the plans with you all tomorrow. Forgive me for wasting your time Ronins." Ryo stepped forward and bowed.

"Don't worry about it Princess Swanalow." The Ronins left the Princess Swanalow to her thoughts and wandered to the dining room. Pluto was seated with his sisters when the Ronins entered the room.

"What do you want?" Pluto hated the warriors more then ever especially Hardrock. They were the cause of so many injuries against his family and his best friend was stolen away by that idiot Hardrock.

"We wanted to check up on the twin, Uranus, and Neptune." Pluto looked up from his food.

"They're fine." Ryo noticed that Pluto tone wasn't exactly friendly and by Sun and Saturn reaction they knew it too.

"What's your problem bro?" Sun was upset by her older brother's attitude towards the Ronins.

"Stay out of this Sun." Sun stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Sun." Pluto shot a dirty look towards Sun. "This is between me and them."

"Well what is between you and them Pluto?" Saturn looked at her brother.

"Oh now you're going to get involved!" Pluto slammed his fist onto the table. Starfire and the others entered the room to see Pluto slam his fist on the table. "Okay since everyone wants to get involved. I don't trust them! I think they have caused nothing but trouble since they arrived! They are tearing us apart!" Pluto was on his feet and storming towards the door, but Neptune stepped in his path. "Move Nep." Pluto's voice sounded like a growl.

"No. Pluto listen to me and listen well. You and I are best friends and nothing will change that." Neptune grabbed Pluto's chin forcing him to look at her. "Nothing."

"Whatever. I need to get out of here." Pluto pushed Neptune out of the way and left everyone confused.

"Nep?" Neptune glanced back at Uranus.

"Not sure Ancient Warrior, but I will find out." Neptune walked out of the dining hall to find her 'twin'. _Pluto I wish I knew what your problem was._

_My problem is them!_ Neptune stopped and looked at the nearby window to see Pluto sitting on the sill.

_What did they do to you?_

_They have been causing a lot of problems. They are the reason that the Dark Warriors are attacking us more often and they are the reason that our group is falling apart. _Pluto looked down at Neptune. Neptune knew that was more behind why Pluto was mad at the Ronins then he let on.

_That's not all is it Pluto? _Neptune walked up to the window and rested her elbows on the sill next to Pluto's feet.

_No. _Pluto looked back out the window. _It's been us seven for so long that it's like we're letting them in without keeping our guard up. _

_You're lying again. Come on Pluto we've been able to tell each other everything for years don't shut me out now. _Neptune glanced up at her older cousin.

_It's Hardrock. I just don't like him. _Neptune stood up and placed her hand on Pluto's knee.

_You think he's taking me away don't you?_ Pluto nodded. _Pluto you are MY BEST FRIEND; I would never forget about you or let anyone take me away from you. But what I don't understand is why didn't you act like this when I was with Bronze?_

_We weren't really friends then remember; in fact didn't we hate each other? _Neptune smiled.

_Oh yeah. Man who would have thought we would do a 360 and end up best friends? _Pluto smirked.

_Do you really like him Nep? I mean a lot like him?_ Neptune shrugged. _ You don't know?_

_Not yet at least. I'm not like you Pluto. When you saw Snowflake you knew she was the one, but after Bronze Hawk now I'm not sure anymore. _Pluto touched Neptune's hand.

_For your sake I will try to get along with them, but it's not going to be easy. _

_Think of it this way you're not the only boy anymore. _Pluto pushed Neptune lightly as the two laughed. The Ronins came around the corner to see the two winter warriors laughing. Pluto looked back to see the Ronins and jumped off the sill.

"Sorry about the way I acted earlier umm…Friends?" Pluto geld out his hand to Kento. Kento smiled as he shook Pluto's hand.

"Friends." Neptune smiled and squeezed Pluto's arm as she walked by.

"Remember what I said Pluto." Pluto smirked.

"I will." The Ronins felt lost but decided to leave it be. "So do you guys want to spare or something?"


	18. Truth

Entering the war room made the Ronins nervous because they knew how much Pluto didn't like them. "So are we going to spar or what?" Ryo moved first grabbing a pair of Katanas from the sword rack. Soon the other Ronins grabbed weapons to their liking and took defensive stances against Pluto. Kento was the first to lunge at Pluto but missed. _This is going to be fun. _

Hour passed quickly and Pluto felt like he was starting to like the Ronins. "Pluto you grew up with those six girls how did you stay sane?" Pluto almost doubled over at Ryo's question.

"Easy I learned how to stay on their good side." Rowan started to laugh until he noticed that Pluto wasn't laughing.

"You're not kidding?"

"Have you ever seen Starfire mad?" Rowan shook his head. "Be glad. She is just as hot tempered as Red and Sun." Soon the continued battling unaware of the audience they had.

"Not bad for guys." Moonstriker nudged her sister. "What?"

"Be nice."

"You're only saying that because you like Torrent."

"So?"

"So you will stand up for him even against me." Starfire glanced over to see Uranus leaning against the window watching the Ronins. "Hey Ancient Warrior, when can we send them home?" Uranus never looked at Starfire.

"Soon all I need is a certain Tantales's spell book and then I can send them home." Uranus glanced at Moonstriker noticing her sad expression. "Don't worry about it now Moon."

"I know. We should get back on patrol." The night and earth warrior nodded before they followed the water warrior out of the palace.

Cye and the other Ronins plopped down in the chairs of the dining hall. Pluto wore them out with sparing. Plus hanging out with Pluto gave them an opportunity to find out more about the six girls that the young prince grew up with. Pluto told them everything from Sun's dreams of being a rock star to Neptune's fear of spiders. Pluto also found that the Ronins weren't as bad as he thought. He noticed that Rowan and Sage had a special relationship that they didn't seem to want anyone to know. _So that's what Sun and Saturn were talking about. I guess they make a good couple. I'm so glad that I'm not a girly guy or that would sound like a normal thing to say. _

"So Pluto have you always gotten a long with those girls?" Sage leaned forward towards Pluto.

"God no! At one point I hated both my sisters, wanted the twins to drop off the face of the Earth, and I loathed Nep and Uranus. But that changed over time; I guess they grew on me." Pluto smirked thinking back how he would fight with everyone constantly. "The only ones I really got a long with were Bronze and White Hawk." Pluto lowered his gaze.

"Can you tell us who exactly Bronze Hawk was?" Pluto nodded.

"He was my best friend. We came to the valley together with White Hawk. He was the Hawk Warrior of wind and honesty. He got along with everyone even Red Hawk and his fiery temper. As we fought Didnao he became a strong warrior and one day while battling a group wolvalocks Gold got thrown into him and they both ended up looking into each other's eyes. Since I hated her I totally blamed her for him getting hurt that day, but he was happy about it. Next thing I know by best bud is going nuts over a girl and thing that made me the angriest was she felt the same way towards him." Pluto looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I was having those same feelings when you guys showed up. It was like I was losing my best friend all over again." Kento looked at Pluto in shock. "Anyway another battle happened and he risked his life for Gold and she was heart broken and I blamed her for his death for a long time. It wasn't until after we found out we were Sun Warriors that I started to get along with her and the others." Pluto stood up and began to leave. "I'm gonna go find Neptune so I'll see you guys later."

"C-ya Pluto." Sage turned to Kento. "Was I the only one that caught what he said?" Ryo shook his head.

"Nope. He basically said what happened between Bronze Hawk and Neptune is happening again. I wonder who she likes?" Sage, Cye, Ryo, and Rowan all turned towards Kento. Kento looked up at his friends.

"What?" The four Ronins shook their heads at their friend.

"Kento, Pluto just basically said that Neptune likes you." Sage watched his friend just stare at him like her was idiot.

"That's not what he said." Rowan and Ryo both nodded at him. "I didn't hear him say that."

"Kento he said that when Bronze Hawk fell in love with Neptune he felt like he was losing his best friend and that since we've shown up its happening again. And we've heard from almost everyone that Neptune and Pluto are best friends." Kento still was confused by what they were trying to tell him. "Kento if Pluto feels that he's losing his best friend again to someone else because they are in love with someone then that would mean that Neptune is in love with someone." Then it hit Kento.

"Are you saying that you guys think Neptune likes me?"

"Yes!" The four Ronins felt more then frustration towards their friend.

"I think I need to find Neptune." Kento got up from his chair and quickly went to find Neptune. _They can't be right I mean yeah she kissed me but nothing else has happened; all she told me was to follow my instincts. What does she mean by that? _Kento looked up to see Neptune and Pluto talking.

"Nep, you should tell him." Neptune looked at her older cousin.

"Since when is the mighty Pluto telling me to tell a guy I like him?"

"Since he's an all right guy."

"Oh so you like him now huh?" Pluto nodded. "It's not that simple to tell him I like him Pluto. Besides he's an earth warrior; I'm a wind warrior."

"Yeah and you were once Gold Hawk the earth warrior. You and Hardrock have been brought together for a reason Nep." Neptune shrugged.

"If you say so Pluto." Pluto glanced back to see Kento.

"I do. Um…I've got to go talk to Star so I'll catch you later." Pluto walked away from Neptune and towards Kento. He jerked his head towards Neptune and patted Kento's shoulder. Kento carefully walked up behind Neptune and wrapped his arms around her waist startling her.

"Sorry." Kento whispered against the wind warrior's neck causing her to shiver.

"It's all right. You just scared me." Neptune tried to pull away, but Kento held her tighter. "Why are you doing this Hardrock?"

"Because someone told me once to follow my instincts and that is exactly what I am doing." Kento brushed his lips against Neptune's neck causing her to tense. "I can see why he loved you so."

"What do you mean?" Neptune felt like she was melting in his arms; a feeling she hadn't felt since Bronze Hawk.

"Bronze Hawk. I love how you try to push everyone away but deep down you're kind and caring. You don't let your guard down but you will let others get close to you." Neptune turned to face Kento with confusion on her face. " And you don't know how beautiful you truly are Neptune." Kento placed his finer under Neptune's chin forcing her to look up at him. He stared into her black eyes seeing if she was going to protest in anyway before he leaned down and kissed her. Neptune placed her hands on Kento's chest as she felt her legs begin to give way. Kento tighten his hold on the woman he held close to him as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Neptune parted he lips as Kento pushed his tongue into her sweet mouth. _I could live with this._

Neptune couldn't believe she was doing this; she felt like she was betraying Bronze Hawk, but at the same time she knew it was all right. Breaking the kiss Neptune looked shocked still and Kento couldn't help but panic. Neptune looked up at Kento and sensed his fear. "Kento?" Kento was taken back.

_She has never called me Kento. _"Yes?" Neptune looked at him for a long time before she leaned up and kissed Kento. Hardrock was now more then confused but decided to leave it alone. The girl that he had fallen for was kissing him back of her own free will. Neptune pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I'm guessing you overheard what Pluto and I were talking about?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Neptune shook her head.

"Don't be. Pluto was right we were brought together for a reason Kento. So lets live in this moment while we can." Neptune rested her head on Kento's shoulder.

_Bronze I hope this is what you wanted. _Little did the two warriors know that they were being watched. A young man with brown hair and blue eyes stood with a young woman with silver hair and grey eyes.

"Bronze are you happy for her?" The woman looked at the man next to her.

"I couldn't be happier Ice. I love her and want her to be happy. Kento is good for her. Besides she will always love me Ice." Ice looked at the young warrior that she knew as Gold Hawk.

"If that is what you want then I guess its all right. But we should return to the spirit realm before Thorac comes looking for us." Bronze Hawk nodded.

"I love you Gold and be happy for me." Neptune lifted her head thinking she heard something.

"Neptune?" Kento looked down at the wind warrior in his arms.

"Don't worry about it Kento. I think I just heard something in the wind."


	19. Change in Tides

**A/N: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON! HINT HINT...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND I DO HAVE IT MARK WHEN THE LEMON STARTS AND ENDS WITHA LINE. Otherwise enjoy. **

* * *

Moonstriker watched as the shark circled the tank again. _Poor thing._ The shark was attacked by the dark warrior that she loved to hate and now Green Hawk had to help her get him back to good health. 

"All right Moon get in there." Green Hawk walked up next to Moonstriker.

"Okay Green. I just hope he'll be able to return home soon." Green Hawk nodded. Moonstriker lifted herself onto the platform above the tank and lowered herself into the cold water below. Cye wandered in to see Moonstriker sink to the bottom of the tank waiting for the shark to make another round.

"Come in Cye." Cye looked over at Green Hawk.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Simple you smell like a river in the spring time and there are only two people I know that smell like that and one of them is in the tank."

"Oh." Cye watched as the shark glided past Moonstriker allowing her to grab a hold of its dorsal fin and swam above the deadly creature. Moonstriker was checking the scratches that covered the shark's body and searched to see if there were any signs that he wasn't all right. After finding nothing unusual Moonstriker kicked back up to the surface lifting herself back onto the surface of the platform. "Hey Moon." Moonstriker looked up and smiled at Cye.

"Hey Cye. What are you doing here?" Cye began to reply but was cut off by Green Hawk.

"To check you out." Cye blushed as Moonstriker giggled.

"Well at least someone thinks I'm hot." Moonstriker almost doubled over at the shade of red that Cye was turning. She quickly climbed down. "Anyway nothing is wrong with him so I leave him in your hands."

"Okay I'll let you know if there are any changes." Green Hawk walked away from the two water warriors and began to type on a small computer. Moonstriker turned to Cye and smiled.

"So why are you here?" Cye blushed at Moonstriker.

"To see you." Cye took Moonstriker's hand and led her away from the infirmary. "Moon can I tell you something?"

"Sure. When haven't you been able to trust me Cye?" Cye blushed as Moonstriker walked past him and perched herself on a window sill.

"Well it's just that I think I love you Moon and I mean really love you." Moonstriker looked at Cye like she had been slapped. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Moonstriker hopped down from the sill and reached up to touch Cye's cheek.

"Don't be sorry Cye. I just don't normally hear that. I love you too." Moonstriker gave Cye a chaste kiss. As Moonstriker pulled away Cye pulled her back into a deep passionate kiss. After what seemed like eternity Cye pulled away from Moonstriker so the could redeem air that was lost.

"Moon?" Moonstriker looked up at Cye. "I want you. More then ever." Cye pulled Moonstriker to his room that was given to him a few days ago. Moonstriker smiled as she saw the light blue bedding and water scenes that danced along the walls. Cye pulled Moonstriker to him; kissing her deeply he fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

"Cye!" Moonstriker looked down at the young water warrior. Cye smirked as he kissed Moonstriker's neck.

"Moon." Moonstriker sighed as Cye planted butterfly kisses all over her neck. "Now how to get this armor off of you?" Moonstriker smiled at Cye.

"Like this." Moonstriker snapped her fingers changing her into a pair of black shorts and red tank top. Cye also had changed into a pair of boxers only.

"Nice trick."

"I try." Cye pulled Moonstriker back to meet his lips. As he kissed her he slide his hands up her shirt to find that she had no bra on. Running his finger under her breasts Cye smiled as Moonstriker gasped. Cye invaded Moonstriker's mouth more as he explored her body with his hands. "Cye…" Moonstriker pulled away from the bearer of Torrent. "If we do this Cye you will gain a lot of power. Remember I am the human sea dragon."

"I forgot about that and I could care less right now." Cye shifted so Moonstriker was now beneath him. "Because with you by my side I can do anything." Before Moonstriker could reply Cye silenced her with a kiss. Cye grabbed the hem of the tank top and pulled it over her head. Cye leaned down claiming a rosy nipple suckling greedily. Moonstriker's moans filled his ears causing his pants to tighten more. After switching nipples he traveled lower till he reached the top of her shorts. Cye began to move Moonstriker's shorts down her hips causing Moonstriker to arch off the bed so Cye could move the shorts and underwear more easily off his love's body.

As Cye traveled back up Moonstriker's body to kiss her he was amazed in her beauty. "Moon you are truly beautiful." Moonstriker blushed slightly. Cye kissed Moonstriker's neck as his hand traveled down Moonstriker's stomach. _Gods she tastes like heaven._ Cye's hand traveled down Moonstriker's stomach to the treasure that he craved for.

"Cye." Moonstriker arched off the bed as Cye slipped a finger into her moist core. Cye lightly sucked on Moonstriker's collarbone as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Cye couldn't help but groan as Moonstriker moaned his name as he slipped another finger into her. "Cye please." Cye looked at Moonstriker.

"Are you sure love?" Moonstriker nodded. Cye moved so he was between Moonstriker's legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Kissing Moonstriker Cye slowly entered the water warrior until he came to the barrier letting him know he was her first. "I'm sorry." Cye moved his hips forward causing Moonstriker to gasp. A tear moved down Moonstriker's cheek as Cye tried to kiss away her pain. Soon Moonstriker moved he hips causing Cye to gasp.

Cye started at a slow pace. "Cye…more…please." Cye felt Moonstriker wrap her legs around his hips as he began to thrust harder and faster into her. Soon Moonstriker arched against Cye as she screamed his name as her climax hit. Cye soon followed as he felt Moonstriker's muscles clamp around him. Clasping next to Moonstriker Cye pulled her closer to him.

* * *

"Moon, are you okay?" Cye took a deep breath of Moonstriker's hair.

"Cye I couldn't feel any better then I do right now." Moonstriker cuddled closer to Cye. _If only this could last forever._ Moonstriker soon fell into a deep sleep as Cye pondered over thoughts of the goddess next to him.

_Moon, what is going to happen now? Once we beat the Dark Warriors what will happen after that? Is this all just a hopeless dream? Gods Moon, why can't we live normal lives like everyone else? _Cye eventually fell into a state of slumber holding onto the woman of his dreams.


	20. Stones

Starfire wandered the halls of the palace in search for her sister. _Moon where are you? _Hearing no reply Starfire decided to ask Cye if he knew where Moonstriker was. As Starfire reached for the door she felt her sister's presence. _Moon?_

_Star? Where are you?_

_Outside Cye's door. Where are you?_ Starfire had a gut feeling she knew where her sister was now.

_Um…on the other side of the door._ Starfire grinned at her sister's uneasiness.

_Really?_

_Don't even start Starfire or so help me God!_ Starfire couldn't help but laugh.

_Come out of there Moon we have work to do and besides Uranus thinks she found out the main problem with the Ronins and draining our powers. Some kind of stone._

_Stone?_

_I think that's what she said._ Starfire leaned against the wall waiting for her sister to emerge from the room. Moonstriker looked over at Cye who was sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled at him then slipped out of bed and snapped her fingers changing into her armor. She looked back over her shoulder to look at Cye one last time before she left. Starfire glanced at her sister as she shut the door behind her. "Hey." Moonstriker looked at her sister and smiled.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Moonstriker nodded. "You know I hope you're doing the right thing Moon cause I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Star. Now come on let go see what Uranus found out." The sisters walked in silence toward Uranus's lab. Starfire didn't bother knocking as she opened the door to be bombarded with smoke. Uranus waved her hands over a large caldron as she coughed.

"Hey you two sorry about the smoke."

"Don't worry about it. So what's up with this stone you were telling Sun about?"

"Well there are these _stones_ that are directly connected to the elements. Created by the gods of course and according to what I read the gods hid the stones away so no one could find them, but they were found by the rulers of five of the islands and now it looks like the dark warriors have five of these stones. Neptune and Pluto managed to get the stones of wind and ice yesterday from the ruler of Shyonta Island." Uranus grabbed a book off her shelf and flipped through it till she found what she was looking for and set it on the table in front of the twins. "The stones of Kyyanta."

"So now we have to get them back. Then what?" Moonstriker looked at the picture of the stones.

"We will destroy them by using this incantation." Uranus pointed down at a small scripture. "It will destroy the stone completely and then we can send the Ronins back home." Moonstriker looked up at Uranus in slight shock.

"When did Sun say to go after them?" Starfire didn't look at her sister knowing that Moonstriker was slightly hurt by the suggestion of sending the Ronins home.

"As soon as possible." The twins nodded. Starfire looked at Moonstriker and tapped her shoulder. "Come on you need to see Blueheart." Moonstriker nodded as the twins quickly exited the room. "See ya Uranus."

"Bye." Uranus watched the twins leave in confusion. "Was it something I said?" A large wolf raised its head and growled at Uranus. "What do you mean by that?" The wolf growled again and Uranus's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Really? So Moonstriker loves Cye of Torrent, interesting." Uranus turned back to her caldron and started to mix her potions again.

Starfire walked down the hallways of the palace to see if she could find Sun. She glanced into the war room to see Ryo of Wildfire practicing sword techniques. Starfire watched the Ronin closely noticing that something wasn't right he was being sloppy and kind of reminding her of her student Prince Hunter. Suddenly Ryo cut his leg with the sword dropping it in pain. "Wildfire?" Ryo turned to see Starfire looking at him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. I just slipped." Starfire smiled at Ryo knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"Okay how about we try that answer again only this time the truth?" Ryo looked at Starfire in confusion. "Wildfire I have taught warriors how to fight for years and fought for what seems like forever and even I have never seen a mistake like that before."

"Its nothing Starfire really." Ryo tried to stand up but his leg hurt too much.

"Here let me get Green Hawk to fix your leg and we can spar a little okay?" Ryo nodded and watched as the night warrior left quickly. She just as quickly returned with Green Hawk who knelt before Ryo. He looked at Green Hawk realizing she had a mix of silver and blue eyes and it hypnotize him that he didn't feel her touch the cut and heal it.

"Better?" Ryo shook his head coming back to reality; he looked down at the cut to see it gone.

"Yeah. Thank you." Green Hawk nodded and left the room after speaking with Starfire briefly. Starfire turned back to Ryo who hadn't moved from his spot and walked up to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Starfire smiled and shook her head.

"Come on let's spar and maybe you'll start telling me the truth." Ryo took the warrior's hand and stood to face her. He took the sword and took a defensive stance as Starfire grabbed a pair of strange looking swords. She twirled them simultaneously as she approached Ryo. Ryo lunged at Starfire hoping to catch her off guard, but she blocked his attack with one sword and brought the other inches from his throat. "One." She stepped back and took as stance that he had never seen before. He lunged at her again and she again blocked his attack. "Two."

After a few minutes Ryo was getting frustrated especially when Starfire was counting. Taking a another lunge and missing he threw his sword down in defeat. "Damn it!" Starfire replace the swords she held to the rack and walked up to Ryo and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Want to talk?" Ryo looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have something on your mind and that's why I'm getting easy hits off of you so spill. Trust me I won't spill your secrets."

"Its nothing okay."

"Right." Starfire rolled her eyes as she walked away from him snapping her wrist to cause her staff to appear.

"How do you do that?" Starfire began to move the staff slowly in circles around her body.

"The band on my arm is known as the Star Gauntlet. It hold s the weapons that my ancestor Starstriker used. By snapping my wrist out I can call forth any of those weapons without having to myself into much risk." Ryo picked up the sword he was using and lunged at Starfire again. Starfire smirked as she blocked his attack and countered it. "Anyway don't try to change the subject my friend."

"I said it was nothing." Ryo struck Starfire's staff again.

"Your movements say other wise." Starfire knocked Ryo's feet out from under him. Ryo jumped back to his feet ready to striker Starfire again. "Is it about the other Ronins?"

"No." Ryo blocked Starfire's attack as she pushed him backwards

"The Sun Warriors?"

"No."

"Mia?" Starfire smiled as Ryo looked shocked giving her the opportunity to shove him back against the wall. "So it's Mia?" Ryo looked at Starfire in defeat.

"Yeah." Starfire released Ryo from her hold and stepped back to lean on her staff.

"What about Mia Ryo?" Ryo looked at Starfire like she just slapped him.

"You never use our first names you always call us by our armors."

"Well my enemies call me night warrior and my allies call me Starfire, but my friends call me Star so your point would be?"

"That its weird."

"Right. Or maybe you're just trying to change the subject again?"

"Guilty. It's just that Mia and I have a complicated relationship."

"So in other words you like her and don't know how to tell her." Ryo looked at her in disbelief.

"Am I that obvious?" Starfire shook her head. "The how?"

"Lucky guess besides I'm known as the tomboy of the family."

"Oh. Well it's no big deal." Starfire looked at Ryo as if to say who are you trying to kid. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Nope, but can I give you some advice." Ryo nodded. "Love only come one in a lifetime maybe twice if you're lucky but don't let this slip through your fingers." Starfire snapped her wrist causing her staff to vanish and she walked towards the exit leaving Ryo to his thoughts. She entered the dining hall to see Sun staring into a cup of who knows what. "Sun?" Sun looked up at Starfire.

"Hey Star what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sun nodded.

"Tired that's all."

"Pluto told me what you did for Strata and Halo. But that's not why you're tired is it?"

"No. I'm worried about two certain Guardians. I don't want this to affect them."

"It will though you know that."

"I know, but one can hope can't they."

"That's Uranus's department you stick to the whole right versus wrong thing." Sun rolled her eyes at cousin.

"You always have to bring out the virtues don't you."

"Yeah basically. So when do we strike?"

"I haven't decided yet, but probably tomorrow before dusk." Starfire nodded and began to leave Sun to her thoughts. "Star." Starfire looked over her shoulder at Sun. "Don't worry about her too much."

"I'll try." With nothing more needed to be said between the two Starfire left without looking back.


	21. Final Strike

Moonstriker looked out towards the islands that surrounded the valleys. She had spoken briefly with Blueheart and she knew that he understood the pain she was feeling. She didn't want Cye to leave but she knew that he didn't belong to this world so he had to return to his world. She knew that today they would be going after the Kyyanta stones and then they would destroy them and the Ronins would be returned to their world. Moonstriker chuckled as she thought back to what Starfire told her a couple days ago. She suspected that Ryo loved Mia and confirmed it by speaking with Lovtra, the goddess of love. She then confronted him obviously shocking him because now he blushes every time Starfire was in the same room as him.

Granted she embarrassed him but never spoke of it. In fact he would speak to her when they were alone he mentioned that he considered her a very close friend. Starfire did always manage to gain an alley and Ryo seemed to still seek Starfire's advice in how to approach Mia when they returned home. Of course Starfire wasn't the only one who seemed to get along with the Ronins. Sun and Saturn have an close bound with Strata and Halo while the Uranus and Haddock manage to stay close to each other. Then there were the winter twins. Even though they were always distant they even managed to get close to the Ronins in their own ways. But right now all Moonstriker could think about was nightfall. "Moontra?"

"Yes Blueheart." Moonstriker laid on her back to look into the darkening sky. She always thought it was sweet that her guide animal called her "little Moon" in his ancient language.

"Something is bothering you."

"Yeah, but let's not worry about it now okay?"

"All right Moontra, but I am here for you." Moonstriker smiled. She always thought it was hilarious how Blueheart acted like her father and not her guide animal at times. She closed her eyes as the sun's rays fell behind the horizon knowing that it was time to leave for the Castle of Tytoka. She stood up and looked down at the dark water below as she waited for the signal for her to swim to the under ground waterways into the castle. A roar echoed over the waters Moonstriker looked over her shoulder before she jumped into the water below. She felt something brush her side she looked to see Aquarla. She smiled and grabbed the dorsal fin of the dolphin's back and the both quickly took off towards the dark tunnels. Reaching the cave Moonstriker shooed Aquarla away and entered the dark water as she searched for the entrance to Tarantules's lair. The walls closed in slowly as she swam deeper into the caverns. She could feel her sister's presence nearby and reached out for her.

_Starfire, where are you?_

_Just out side Tarantules's door I can feel you so I know you're close keep going Moon. _ Moonstriker swam forward and stopped just before the cave split into two. She reached up to feel what appeared to be a door in the floor. She pushed hoping it would lift but it didn't move.

_Damn! _

_What's wrong Moon?_

_I found a door, but I can't open it. I need Uranus to move it. _

_We're moving as fast as we can Moon just hold on a few seconds more. _ Moonstriker shifted in the water so she could see what was going on around her. Suddenly loud noises were echoing from above. She looked up and waited for the noise to stop. She then raised her hands to the stone door and pushed water through the cracks to let the others know where she was. The stone started to move and then was lifted shedding light into the dark waters that surrounded Moonstriker. "Come on Moon we have to hurry." Moonstriker quickly rose out of the water and began to search the room for the stones.

Meanwhile…

Pluto looked over his shoulder as he heard Kento being slammed into the wall by Crusher. "Kento be careful man."

"You should worry about yourself young prince." Cobra lunged at Pluto causing them to tumble until Pluto kicked her away. He knew it was a bad idea to go into two separate groups but he didn't think it would be this bad. Finding the stones was up to his sisters and cousins and he kind of hoped they would hurry up. Granted the Ronins were excellent fighters but they were having a hard time with the Wolvalockes and the Dark Warriors. Neptune suddenly went flying by as Chaos roared.

"Nep! Are you all right?" Neptune looked up and that was all the answer Pluto needed. Neptune didn't have to talk to let you know what she was thinking and her eyes said someone was going to get hurt. Kento also reacted to Neptune's fall he lunged at Chaos but the wolvalock was faster, but Kento wasn't what Chaos needed to worry about. Without warning the wind started to pick up in the court yard and Pluto turned towards his best friend and smirked. "Wanna tag team em?" Neptune nodded her head as she raised her hand above her head. "Ronins hang on to something and get behind us!" The Ronins moved quickly and stood behind the two winter warriors.

"What are they doing?" Ryo gasped as he saw his breath revealing that the temperature had dropped dramatically. He also noticed that Cobra disappeared. _Where did she go? _ Pluto held his sword level in front of him while Neptune had her spear in front of her and her hand above her head. Both had their eyes closed. "Pluto? Neptune?" Ryo took as step forward but fell backwards as the two warriors snapped opened their eyes.

"Bring forth the Ice Age!" Pluto raised his sword above his head and then slammed into the ground. The ground began to freeze and extended to anything that it could touch. The Wolvalockes soon found themselves frozen in their spot. Chaos roared in anger but he soon stopped when he heard Neptune's voice.

"Cyclone of Destruction!" The winds gathered quickly and formed a cyclone that the Ronins thought didn't exist. The wind tore apart the ice causing the shards to fly and cut up everything in sight. The Wolvalockes roared in pain as the ice ripped through their hides and the wind infected the wounds more and eventually threw some of the Wolvalockes away from them. "Pluto we have to move quickly." Pluto nodded and quickly took off after Neptune to find the others.

The Ronins followed close behind them as they looked at the damage done by the two warriors. The hallways seemed to extend forever before they found the others. The five looked up and smiled in relief that it was only the Ronins and the winter twins. Sun clutched the stone of fire in her hands as the others searched for the other stones. "Damn it!" Uranus was getting angry and started to overturn the tables.

"Uranus chill." Starfire reached into a small box to reveal the other stones. "Got em'. Now let's get going before it's too late." Starfire tossed the other stones to Moonstriker, Saturn, and Uranus. The group took off towards the courtyard only to run into the Dark warriors themselves.

"Going some where young ones?" Timberwolf smirked as she stepped forward. "Give us the stones."

"Fuck off Timberwolf." Sun didn't want to play games just leave. She placed the stone in her pouch and grabbed her axe hanging from her side. She spun it quickly causing it to form into a staff with twin headed axes on the ends. Rowen watched Sun as she got ready to fight her way out of the castle when he noticed the other Sun Warriors had taken a fighting stance.

"Well it looks like they came to fight Blackwolf but how will they protect their precious little Ronins?" Starfire smiled at Timberwolf as if to mock her. She looked over at Ryo.

"Ryo remember what I taught you?" Ryo nodded. "Good. You have to use that technique Ryo." Ryo nodded as sat on the ground; he closed his eyes and began to focus his armor's powers into one force. Suddenly Ryo's aura began to glow strongly and surrounded him and the other Ronins. Starfire smiled and looked back at Timberwolf. "You were saying?" Timberwolf glared at the night warrior but charged at Sun quickly. The battle between the young ones of light and the Dark Warriors seemed to be happening in slow motion for the Ronins. Many times they tried to escape Ryo's new form of protection to help the young ones when one of them was struck down or thrown against the wall.

As they watched the noticed that one by one the Dark Warriors were forced back until only seven remained. Soon only one Dark Warrior remained, Shark. Moonstriker felt cornered as Shark threw her against the wall again. "Ready to take my offer Sea Dragon?"

"Not in this lifetime nor the next Shark!" Moonstriker kicked him away, but she wasn't fast enough. Shark grabbed her hair and pulled her it a kiss that made her want to hurl.

"Moon!" Starfire tried to get to her sister, but there were so many Wolvalockes. "Moon!" Shark has a death grip on the young water warrior. Starfire turned to look at Cye who was doing everything in his power to break through Ryo's shield. "Ryo! Let Cye out! Moon needs help!" Ryo opened his eyes hearing Starfire's voice causing the shield to fall. Cye ran at Shark throwing him off Moonstriker.

"Moon are you okay?" Moonstriker nodded as she stood up with Cye's help.

"Prepare to pay for that Shark." She raised her sword above her head. Cye stood behind her and felt a strong force building inside him, nothing like the armor of Torrent has ever done. "Strike of the Sea Dragon!" A great water dragon emerged from below the ground and lunged to strike Shark down.

"Nice try young one, but that isn't going to work this time. Dark Wave!" Shark swung his kusari-kama above his head and a wave that looked like it was black as night. It cut through the water dragon causing Moonstriker to be thrown backwards into Cye.

"Moon! Moon?" Cye looked at the unconscious warrior in his arms. "You'll pay." Cye felt the power inside him grow stronger.

"What are you going to do? You're a pathetic excuse for a water warrior." Cye set Moonstriker down and pointed his Yari at Shark.

"That's what you think." Cye's armor began to glow blue as the water dragon rose up behind him. "FIRE OF THE SEA DRAGON!" The sea dragon rushed at Shark and shot what appeared to be fire at him.

"Impossible! I refuse to be beaten by the likes of you!" Shark felt to the ground in unconscious defeat.

"Whoa." Cye looked over at Sun who stood shocked at what just happened. "Can someone explain what just happened?" The Ronins and four other Sun Warriors shook their heads. Cye turned back to Moonstriker and lifted her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. She flinched and opened her eyes to see Cye.

"Cye?"

"You're okay now. Now let's get out of here." Cye walked towards the gate leaving the others behind to watch him walk away. Starfire then shrugged and followed him and then the others soon followed her. Outside the castle they came to beach were they first met Moonstriker. Cye was in the water so it reached his waist; he slowly lowered Moonstriker into the water allowing her to stand. She looked at him as if something was wrong. "Moon, are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired." Silence was all that was heard and Starfire glanced around praying for someone to say something.

As if to answer her prays Blueheart rose out of the water near the two water warriors. "Moontra?" Moonstriker turned to look at Blueheart.

"Yes?" Blueheart glanced over at Cye and began to speak in a language that sound like it was very complicated to speak even for the dragon. Moonstriker seemed to understand what the dragon was saying and waited for her to respond.

"Well that explains a lot." Cye looked back at Neptune who smiled at him. "He's explaining how you called Saotro to help you protect Moonstriker. Only the male "sea dragon" can do that. And if you're the male sea dragon then that means you are in theory just as strong as Moon and will forever be bounded to her." Cye looked at Blueheart who nodded. Blueheart inclined his head to Cye and lowered his head so his eye was level with Moonstriker. Moonstriker smiled and said something to him that Neptune smirked at.

"What?"

"Nothing Rowan." Neptune glanced at Sun who nodded to her. "We should head back you need to leave tomorrow." Silence fell over the group as they walked back to the valley. Sun and Saturn walked side by side while Starfire ran ahead. Moonstriker walked with Uranus and Neptune leaving Pluto behind them. The Ronins followed close behind the group.

"So this is it? We'll never see them again?" Sage looked at the royal sisters and felt a small pain in his gut.

"I guess." Rowan didn't like the idea of leaving the young ones either but knew there was no point in arguing. _Never to see them again. Poor Cye and Kento. I can't imagine what is going through their minds. _Rowan watched closely as the young ones managed to slip out of sight once they reached the valley. _I guess this is good-bye my friends._


	22. GoodByes

Starfire looked up at the night sky that she watched so many times before. She always preferred to be awake during the night, but that wasn't possible. A sound from below her caught her attention. She rolled on her side to look over the edge of the roof. Below her was Ryo looking out into the courtyard. "Looking for something?" Ryo jumped and looked up to see the night warrior staring down at him.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" Starfire sat up and jumped down from the roof.

"Sure."

"Well it's about Mia." Starfire leaned back against the balcony. "How am I suppose to tell her? Ya know that I love her."

"Ryo I have no idea, but you will know when it is time." Ryo looked up at the stars above.

"So after tomorrow we will never cross paths again?"

"Afraid so." Starfire looked up. "But you'll remember us and this world for all eternity and besides all you have to do is find Pegasus and you'll find me." Starfire looked at the ground and laughed. "Wow that was corny." Ryo laughed at the night warrior next to him.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that we became friends Star. You taught me a lot. Thanks." Starfire nodded. "I'm gonna head back to bed. See you in the morning Star."

"Night." Starfire watched the fire Ronin leave and sighed.

_Star?_

_Yeah Moon. _

_I can't sleep. _

_I don't think any of us can. _ Starfire pushed off the balcony and decided to retreat to her room. Moonstriker was sitting on the window sill when Starfire entered the room. "Get some sleep Moon."

"I will I just need to think." Starfire nodded. Snapping her fingers Starfire transformed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Till morning Moon."

"Till morning Star." Moonstriker let her thoughts travel to Cye. _At least I know you will always be with me in heart. Tomorrow we say good-bye forever. _Moonstriker walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers. _Till tomorrow my love. _Moonstriker fell into sleep.

The next day arrived all too quickly as the Sun Warriors arose from their slumber to see off the warriors who managed to creep their way into their hearts. The Ronins ate alone with Swanalow. "You will be missed Ronins. Take care of yourselves." Swanalow left quickly not wanting the Ronins to see her tears. As the sun finished rising the Sun entered the dining hall. "You have visitors." Sun stepped aside to reveal Kayura, the warlords, Mia, and Yuli.

"Hey guys!" Yuli ran up to Ryo. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too Yuli." Ryo looked back up to see the other Sun Warriors in the room. Sun looked at the floor then back up at the Ronins.

"It's time." Ryo nodded knowing that it was ripping the warriors up inside. The group walked out to the courtyard to where a small pond stood. Moonstriker reached down and touched the water causing it to shimmer before the water vanished revealing a portal. "This will return you to your home." Sun began to walk away but Rowan grabbed her wrist.

"Till we meet again Princess. You are my dearest friend and you have given me the most incredible gift ever. Thank you and I will never forget you." Sun couldn't believe her ears he spoke Draconian fluently to her.

"Rowan." Sun felt tears begin to fall as she looked at the young warrior. "Thank you." Rowan pulled Sun into a hug wanting to stay with his friend.

"Good-bye Sun."

"Good-bye Strata." Sun stepped back as Rowan bowed to the others and then stepped through the portal never to be seen again. Sun looked away refusing to let her tears be seen by all. Sage slowly walked towards Saturn.

"Thank you angel." Saturn smiled remembering how Sage always called her angel.

"Your welcome." Saturn hugged the light Ronin. "Never forget me." She whispered as she pulled away from him.

"Never. Take care young ones." Sage bowed and stepped through the portal. The warlords and Kayura quickly followed along with Mia and Yuli. Pluto and Uranus said their good-byes quickly and returned to the palace. Soon only the guardians and the last three Ronins remained. Ryo hugged Starfire quickly catching her off guard.

"I will tell her. I promise." Starfire smiled.

"You better or I will come find you and hurt you my friend." Ryo laughed knowing that Starfire hated good-byes as much as he did. He squeezed her shoulder and ran through the portal before she could say good-bye. Cye looked at Moonstriker not sure what to do. Moonstriker on the other hand walked up to Cye and hugged him.

"I will never forget you Seadyra." Cye leaned down and kissed his water goddess one last time hoping that time would stop and that they would be like this forever. Pulling away he saw the tears in Moonstriker's eyes.

"Don't cry Moon. I will always love you never forget that." Moonstriker nodded as Cye kissed her one last time before entering that watery portal leaving Kento to say good-bye. Neptune looked at Kento wishing that this wasn't happening.

"I guess this is good-bye."

"Yeah." Kento walked up to Neptune placing a hand on her cheek. "I love you Neptune." Kento placed a small kiss on her lips and ran through the portal. Neptune stood shocked. She looked at Starfire who was hugging her sister before she turned back to the portal closed it.

"I love you too Kento." As if on cue Pluto walked up behind his cousin and placed his hand on her shoulder. Neptune turned to him and shook her head before she hugged Pluto and began to cry. "Why?"

"I don't know Nep, but things will get better I promise and who knows maybe you will meet again someday." Neptune looked up at her cousin.

"Thanks for trying." She rested her head against his chest and cried silently.

"No problem Nep." Pluto just held his cousin praying that some how some way he would be right.


	23. Marriage

It seems like forever since they saw the immortal realm but it was only a year. Ryo kept his promise and told Mia that he loved her and now here they were waiting for the wedding to start. Mia wanted to invite the seven warriors that had meant so much to the Ronins, but knew she couldn't. It was bad enough some of her family members didn't approve of this marriage, but not having the one person who helped him finally admit that he cared for her there was worse. Ryo spoke of the night warrior every now and then but it was mostly questions of how she was or what she might be like now.

"Mia?" Mia turned to see Rowan looking at her. "You okay?" Mia nodded slightly.

"Just thinking."

"About them?" Mia nodded like Ryo all the Ronins have been thinking about the seven since they left. Rowan had developed a close relationship with Sun and still speaks Draconian every now and then to himself. "Well come on you have to get married." Rowan offered his arm to her as she took it she smiled. The ceremony was small and Kayura was going to be the one to join the two together. As the ceremony started no one noticed the young unicorn watching from afar. The ceremony was beautiful but the unicorn never moved from his spot.

_It's only been a year but they haven't changed a bit. I wonder if Kento has forgotten you Godmother. _Moonlite had grown quite a bit, but he was only ten now. He watched as Ryo kissed Mia finishing the ceremony. _I should leave the young ones' gift before they enter the house. _Moonlite vanished from the backyard of the Koji residence to reappear inside the dining room where the food was waiting. He walked up to the table that appeared to be holding gifts and smiled. He closed his eyes as he changed into his human form. Opening the pouch that hung at his side he removed a small box that contained a necklace made from dragon's scales. He also pulled out two more boxes each for the Ronins. _Well time to head back before they come in. _ Changing back into his unicorn form Moonlite quickly opened a portal and left.

"I'm so happy for you both." Kayura ushered the couple inside but stopped when she saw the gifts on the table. "That's odd. Those weren't there before." Ryo picked up the one gift that had his and Mia's name on it.

"No card." Ryo opened the box revealing the two necklaces inside. Mia gasped; they were gorgeous one was red the other blue. Both shaped into small hearts.

"They're beautiful." Mia touched the blue one amazed that something like that was given to her and Ryo. Kayura looked as one of the other gifts and noticed they were for the other Ronins. Picking up the green package she handed it to Sage who looked confused. Kayura shrugged and Sage began to open the gift.

"Impossible." Inside was a sword that he had only seen once and that was outside the war room. "This sword was outside the war room."

"That's impossible Sage. That would mean that they were here." Rowan looked at the sword. "How?"

"I think I know how." Cale looked at the Ronins as he showed them a silver hair. "It's a unicorn's hair."

"So someone brought these here." Kento lifted the orange wrapped gift from the table.

"Appears so." Kento slowly opened the gift to reveal a book that was written in a strange language. "Rowan?" Kento handed the book to the blue haired warrior.

"It looks like Unicoian. I never learned it but it was one of the main languages of the immortal realm." Rowan opened the book and flipped through it till he stopped and gasped.

"What Rowan?" Sage peered over his love's shoulder. On the page was a drawing that looked like Uranus.

"It looks like a description type of thing. A biography I guess." Rowan turned the pages slowly until he saw Moonstriker's picture. "It looks like all their biographies are in here." Kento looked into the box to find a small piece of paper.

"Guys, there's a note. I can't understand it." Rowan took the note from Kento recognizing the Draconian text and read it.

_The book you now hold is the Book of Times. It is the history of the Immortal Realm. I'm giving it to you to protect because I know you will do so and learn from it. Till we meet again my friends. _

_Farewell, _

_Princess Sun_

"Rowan?" Ryo looked at his friend in wonder.

"It's from Sun. It's called the Book of Times; it tells their story and they want us to protect from now on. I'm going to learn how to read it." Rowan set the book down. "But now let's celebrate."

As the night the continued the friends celebrated the joining of Mia and Ryo, but Cye couldn't help but wonder about the water warrior her had come to love. _Moon I miss you so much. _

"Cye?" Kento placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly. No, but there is nothing I can do but remember her now."

"I know what you mean buddy. How did that date go the other night?"

"I didn't make it through it. God Kento, why do we have to try and move on?"

"Because they would want us to." Cye nodded. "Well if it makes you feel better I somehow know they haven't forgotten us either."

Meanwhile…

Kendra entered the house quietly praying not to wake her parents. They always hated how she would run early in the morning. Walking up the stairs and down the hallway she looked into her sister's room to see her awake. "Nik?" Nikki looked up at her sister. "Did you go to bed last night?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to get this done before the ceremony today." Kendra looked at her sister's newest painting. It was Sage of Halo in his armor with Saturn. Both were standing in the forest of light back to back.

"I think Kristena will love it." Nikki nodded. "You okay Nik?"

"No. I miss him so much Ken."

"I know and he misses you too. I'm more then sure of that."

"Thanks Star." Nikki began to finish painting she had been working on over the past few months.

"Anytime Moon. Try to get some more sleep though okay. It's not everyday we graduate from high school." Kendra smiled as her sister just nodded. Kendra slowly walked to her room and collapsed on her bed. It had been a year since they last saw the Ronins and Nikki had tried to move on, but every relationship would fail miserably. Jean also tried but had the same results as Nikki. _I wonder what they are doing right now. I hope you kept your promise to me Ryo and since we gave Moonlite your wedding gifts to watch over till the time was right I will never know for myself. All well I need to focus on the graduation ceremony later. _Finally clearing her mind Kendra drifted off into sleep. As Nikki placed the last finishing touches on her painting.


	24. Remembering

Jean sat crossed legged outside her Uncle's home. Valerie was late again which wasn't a surprise since she was in her second year of college. Jean smile as she thought back to her fears of starting college. You would think being one the seven most powerful warriors in the realms she wouldn't be scared of anything. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for her; a soft knocking caught her attention. "Hey trouble." Jean smiled at her older brother.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Jean nodded.

"Just waiting for Val." Brandon smiled as she lied through her teeth. Granted they were only god brother and sister, but they grew up together. Since his parents died when they were young he basically was her brother by law and he treated her like any big brother would. It also wasn't a shock when they found out that they both were warriors of the immortal realm.

"She late again?" Jean nodded again. He loved how his sister was known for saying little but when she talked it was blunt and meaningful. She was always like that growing up, maybe it was inherited from her great-great-grandfather. Everyone knew Jean was special but part unicorn wasn't exactly what people thought when they thought of the young red-head. "Well I going out with the guys, behave okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Brandon opened his mouth to lecture his sister when the sound of a door sliding open stopped him.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Again." Valerie smiled at her younger cousin. Valerie looked like she just got done playing with a bunch of kids. It was amazing that a waitress could look as messy as she did right now. Valerie pulled her hair out of the bun that held it. "Aren't you leaving?" Brandon nodded and quickly departed.

"Sorry Jean." Jean shook her head letting Valerie know that it was okay. "Well I do have good news." Jean turned to look at her cousin. "My dad wants us to throw a huge party next weekend. Who knows maybe you'll meet Mr. Right." Valerie quickly retreated back into the house.

"Val!" Valerie ran towards the stairs almost knocking over Jacob as she hurried away from a very angry wind warrior.

"Keep her distracted." Valerie darted up the stairs leaving Jacob looking like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth without any sound coming out.

"Where did she go?" Jean was mad and Jacob never liked dealing with her angry.

"Jean whatever Val said can't be that big of a deal."

"She wants to set me up again!" Jacob's eyes widen knowing that was a touchy subject. Jean loved Bronze Hawk and then Kento, but otherwise no one else filled that void in her heart. Jacob watched his cousin's eye go from angry to sad in seconds.

"Baby girl." Jacob wrapped his arms around his best friend. The past three years had been hard on her and the others. Valerie and him seemed to be the only ones that weren't effected by the loss of the Ronins. Granted he was their friend but he knew that they would meet again someday. Jean chocked on her tears as she tried to force them back. "Let's not think about that okay. We've got other things to worry about. Like a certain song that a music crazy uncle wants done soon." Jean laughed slightly looking up at her cousin. "How about you and I work on it until Val decides it's safe to come down?" Jean nodded. The two walked into the living room of the huge house to find her laptop and guitar sitting in the chair against the far wall. Jacob picked up the guitar and strummed the strings lightly causing a soft harmony to fill the tense air.

Jean smiled as she opened her computer to see that it wasn't shut down so opening the program wouldn't take forever like it normally did. Looking down at the screen she saw the lyrics that were written there from earlier. She glanced over the words and hummed lightly. "Something is missing Jac."

"Well then fix it."

"I would except that I don't know what's missing." Jacob shook his head.

"Then sing and maybe we both can find what's missing." Jean smiled and shook her head.

"Always trying to get me to sing." Jacob smiled as he strummed the guitar again. "Fine." Jean looked down at the words as she hummed loud enough for Jacob to hear.

_**If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own. **_

**_  
How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait? _**

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong, how strong, do you think I am?

Jacob stared wide-eyed at his cousin. She finally wrote the perfect song and she thought it was missing something. He could all ready hear the music in his head for the song. The song was from her heart. It was about Kento and her love for him. "Jean it's not missing anything." Jacob began to play a fast strong beat on the guitar causing Jean to look up at him. He smiled as she began to tap her fingers catching the beat he was making. Stopping Jacob took the computer from her and began to type frantically till he stopped and hit enter. A rock type ballad began to play and Jean smiled and began to sing again. The music and song flowed perfectly together. Valerie leaned against the wall as the song finished.

"Not bad. I think my dad will be pleased." Jean and Jacob looked up at Valerie as she smiled at both of them. "So are we gonna drink or what?" Valerie turned and headed back into the kitchen where her father kept the alcohol. Jean and Jacob knew that tonight was a night of celebration and grief. Soon the other would be here and then they would drink in memory of what happen three years ago.

Finally the seven stood in a circle in the dining room of Valerie's home. Kristy cleared her throat and raised her glass. "To Rowan of Strata." She glanced at Kendra and nodded.

"To Ryo of Wildfire."

"To Cye of Torrent."

"To Sage of Halo."

"To the Warlords and Kayura."

"To Kento of Hardrock."

"May they never be forgotten." The seven drank more then half their drinks as unshed tears and thoughts seeped to the surface as the young ones remembered the day they said good bye to the five Ronins.

* * *

A/N: The song in this chapter belongs to Alexz johnson and her record company.


	25. Five Years Later

Dr. Strasser watched his students carefully as they took the third test of the semester. He knew this was the hardest one and that some would easily fail it, but he knew one would pass with flying colors. He name was Kristy Malone; she wasn't like is other Principle of Law students. She looked like a punk and her purple streaked hair didn't help her look either. Even though she had the rebel look down Kristy was amazingly smart and was one of the best students here at Harvard University. It had been thirty minutes since the test started and it was no surprise that Kristy was the first out of her seat. "Done Miss Malone."

"Yup." Dr. Strasser took her test and placed it in his briefcase.

"Good. I need to speak with you later. Meet in my office around three today." Kristy gave her teacher a confused look.

"Okay." Dr. Strasser smiled and nodded to Kristy who finally turned and walked out of the class room. _That was weird._

While Kristy pondered her teachers request Kristena and Kendra were usher into the dean's office. They were two of the three that attended Grand Valley State University of the young ones. "Miss Malone, Miss Lili." Dean Rogers nodded to both girls. "I have asked you here because you two are the top of your class in business and photography. I know you want to go into fashion design Miss Malone and you want to open your own photography studio Miss Lili. So I am offering you twp an internship in Sendai."

"That's great, but where exactly is Sendai?" Kristena couldn't believe this was happening.

"Japan." Dean Rogers almost laughed when he saw the girl's reactions.

"Japan?" Kendra was surprised she didn't fall out of the chair.

"Yes. Now you don't need give me an answer now, but I need one before midterms. So three weeks from now. Good day ladies." Kristena and Kendra quickly stood up and left the dean's office in shock. Valerie Smith looked up at her cousins as the left the dean's office.

"Not good?"

"No, it's wonderful news but…" Kristena was surprised that she couldn't find the right words.

"Ken help her out please."

"Internship in Japan next semester." Valerie looked from one cousin to the other.

"Seriously?" Kendra and Kristena nodded. "That's great!"

"Yeah except one problem."

"What could be a problem Ken?"

"Ancient Warrior is anyone home? Think about it." Valerie eyes opened wide.

"The realm." Kristena nodded. "Well maybe we can handle it without you there." Valerie knew how important their mortal lives were, but sometimes the immortal realm got in the way of their "normal" lives. Kendra gave Valerie a look that said yeah right. "Well I tried okay." Kristena smiled at her younger cousin.

"Thanks anyway Val. It's too bad we all won't be there cause it would make it so much easier. Anyway I have to get to my humanities class, see you two later."

"Later Tina. Maybe I should go for a run to clear my head."

"Again?"

"What's wrong with running Val?"

"Nothing it's just that you do it a lot." Kendra shrugged.

"I am the warrior of speed remember." Valerie nodded as Kendra jogged away from her.

"I wonder." Valerie pulled out her cell phone flipping it open and scrolling through the numbers. Finding what she was looking for she pressed talk and waited for someone to answer. "Jean? Great! Hey we have a huge problem. Ken and Tina have an offer to go to Japan, but…"Valerie was cut off by Jean. Listening carefully to her cousin her eyes widen. "You think we could? Okay Jean, but if you're wrong. Okay, Okay. I'll talk to you later." Closing her phone she walked over to the business building and into the dean's office.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Yamaguya looked at the email he received from his old friend Dr. Strasser. He had mentioned how he had a bright student that definitely set new rules to the appearance of honor students. He wanted her to come to Toyoma to learn how the culture worked in Japan, but she was hesitant and Dr. Strasser was sure it was because she was so close to her six family members. They were all close in age and managed to get along with each other. A knock at the door interrupted Dr. Yamaguya's thoughts. "Enter." A young secretary entered the room handing the dean a folder. "Thank you Mrs. Hing." The dean read the phone numbers quickly and decided to call the schools immediately.

Contacting each individual school was harder then he thought but he finally managed to get a hold of all the deans and convinced them to talk to the others only to find that the six had taken it into their own hands. _Now to find a place for the young artists to live. She is running the gallery so I want her off campus to enjoy the scenery of Japan. Maybe._ Picking up is phone he called Dr. Mia Sanada.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Sanada good you're there."

"Dr. Yamaguya how can I help you?"

"I have a young art student who will be running a display and I don't want her on campus all the time so I was wondering if you had room in that huge house of yours?"

"I would love to, but I need to talk to Ryo about it first, but I'm sure it will be fine."

"Good. I will speak to you later Mia. Take care."

"You too." Mia hung up the phone and picked up her briefcase. She was about to walk out the door when the dean called. The idea of having another person in the house excited Mia and she couldn't wait to ask Ryo.

Driving home was boring as ever, but Mia couldn't wait to tell the guys the good news. Granted Rowan and Sage finally married and moved out but they always managed to come every Friday to eat with them. Opening the front door Mia was greeted by the smell of Cye's wonderful cooking. "Hey Mia."

"Hey Rowan." Mia hugged her friend as she set her briefcase down. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah. Come on before they eat it all." Rowan led Mia into the dining room to see the other four Ronins eating and talking amongst themselves. Kento looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mia." Mia smiled as she was greeted by all her friends and her husband.

"Hey guys. I've got some awesome news."

"What is it Mia?" Ryo leaned forward to listen to his wife.

"Dr. Yamaguya called me to ask if I would take in a foreign exchange student. She'll be running the art gallery on campus. He doesn't want her there all the time and figured since we have such a big home that we could let her stay here." Mia looked at the group waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"That's great Mia. I think she should stay here." Mia was glad her husband agreed and it didn't appear that the others didn't like the idea.

"I think it's kind of weird though." Mia looked at Sage in confusion. "My parents were asked to house two interns for next semester."

"That is strange, but I'll inform Dr. Yamaguya tomorrow about our decision. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."


	26. Kristy

In a small apartment three miles from Harvard University lived a twenty year old college student. Silence engulfed the apartment that was dimly lit by the lamp on the girl's desk. Sleeping soundly from many hours of studying the girl barely stirred to the sounds of the traffic below. Then as if it were meant for her to be awaken by the sound of Emerson Drive's song _Fall Into Me_. Raising her blonde head off her Principles of Law text she reached over to grab her cell phone. The small screen on the front of her phone read **_Liljean _**confirming her suspension. Flipping her phone open she pushed talk and place the phone to her ear. "Kristy here."

"Kris? Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was just studying through my eyelids." Kristy leaned forward to rest her forehead in her free hand.

"Sorry. I've got really important news about your brother."

"What that he finally got a brain?" Kristy smirked at herself.

"Come on Kris. I'm being serious."

"Okay, Okay. Jean tell me what the news is already."

"Well we have a wedding to plan for." Kristy's head shot up.

"What! Are you telling me he finally asked her to marry his sorry ass?" Kristy heard laughing on the other end.

"Yup. He called me about an hour ago." Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Figures. Calls his best friend before he calls his own sister."

"Who would you rather hear it from Kris?" Kristy smiled knowing her older cousin was right.

"You I guess. Did you talk to Dove?"

"No, not yet. But I bet your sister has."

"Probably. So Lil' Jean how's life at Ferris?"

"Decent I guess. Still hate chemistry." Kristy laughed.

"Surprise, surprise. But everything else is going good?"

"Yeah, but I am so ready for winter break."

"Three more weeks, then a month off." Kristy laughed when she heard a sigh from the other end.

"Not soon enough."

"I know. But remember we get to travel to Japan after that, so you'll have a break from Ferris."

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not sure if I'll like it."

"Still thinking about him?" the silence on the other end of the phone confirmed Kristy's question. "Sorry Jean."

"It's okay Kris."

"Don't be upset about it okay we're going to have fun and learn."

"If you say so. Well anyway Kris, I would keep talking but I have to study for this damn Psych. Test."

" 'Kay. I will talk to you later and good luck."

"Thanks. Later Kris."

"Bye Jean." Kristy flipped her phone shut and set it down on the desk. Closing her textbook she stood and stretched. "Time for either a break or bed." Walking into the living room she flipped on the radio to hear Rascal Flatts song _These Days_ playing. "Jean loves this song, but it reminds her of him." Looking into the mirror that hung across the room above the couch Kristy ruffled her blonde hair. She smiled thinking back to when her mom first saw her hair like this; she wasn't happy but knew that Kristy liked being different. Kristy had shoulder length blonde hair with dark purple highlights that everyone said looked great. She liked it because it linked to her other identity that only a select few knew about.

She looked over a particular painting that hung in her living room that Nikki painted. It was of her and Rowan standing on one of the black mountains. It was an incredible painting to say the least. Nikki was a natural artist and managed to capture everyone's other identity perfectly. Thinking about her older cousin made her sigh because she knew that Jean and Nikki were still taking the Ronins being gone hard. "Well at least my music is appropriate." Kristy loved country music even though she dressed like a punk rocker or as her friends put it "Avril Lavigne's style." She always had to be different especially since she was the youngest of three and the fact that she hated following the ideals of society. That's why she pushed herself so hard in school and graduated early; now here she was twenty years old and in her fifth year of college. Not just any college but Harvard and she of course had to pick one of the most difficult professions too. She wanted to be a lawyer not just because she loved to argue, but because it took hard work to become one.

But right now she just wanted to relax and decide whether or not she wanted to call her dorky older brother Jacob. Kristy and Jacob got along but played the brother versus sister thing way too often for some people, but because of that the two were not only siblings but good friends. She smiled thinking of how people would always yell at them for fighting all the time. Suddenly Sugarland's _Something more_ interrupted her thoughts. "Jac." She walked back into her room to retrieve her phone. Flipping it open she hit talk. "What do you want ice king?"

"It's ice prince. I'm not a king yet." Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What's up?"

"Since I'm more then sure that you have talked to Jean what ya think little sis?" Kristy sat down on her bed.

"Well I'm happy for you and whatever, but it took you long enough dear brother."

"Thanks Kris glad you're real supportive." Kristy smiled at her brother's sarcasism.

"I am supportive! I was just picking on you, god!" She heard Jacob laugh.

"I know, I know. So how's life for you? Especially with the Dark Warriors quieting down lately."

"Okay I guess. A little dull, but nothing I can't handle."

"Good. Um…I just wanted to ask how you were and what not. So I will talk to you this weekend."

"Okay Jac." Kristy shook her head knowing her brother was terrible at goodbyes.

"Okay, bye Kris."

"Bye. Oh Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"Love ya bro."

"Love you too Kris." Kristy smiled hearing her brother smile through the phone. She flipped her phone shut and placed it on the night stand.

"Dork." Kristy closed her eyes and listened to _Mississippi Girl_ from the radio in the other room. "I need to turn that off."

After what seemed like hours of hesitation Kristy got up and walked out in the living room. She locked the front door then turned off radio then returned to her room. Flipping off the lamp she fell back onto the bed to stare at the white ceiling. _Wonder how Nikki's doing? Who would have thunk it that those two would actually fall in love? Hopefully we'll have fun in Toyoma during winter semester. Who knows maybe they'll find someone else to take Torrent and Hardrock's place in their hearts. Doubt it._ Kristy sighed remembering the letter her favorite professor Dr. Strasser gave to her earlier this semester. The letter was telling her that she got accepted to go to Toyoma for the Study Abroad Program for the winter semester; she would be living on campus and would have to take a full time student's schedule. Which wasn't bad but she thought about not going until Nikki called her. Nikki got accepted to do an art gallery in Toyoma at the same university and she would end up staying the entire winter semester there. The only difference was that Nikki would be living with a host family. The Kendra and Kristena called about some internship in Sendai; they also had to stay with a host family.

That left Jean, Valerie, and Jacob to stay at home while the four were in Japan. This wasn't good because it would have been impossible for them to be in the immortal realm at the same time causing a possible problem. Yet somehow, someway those three managed to get into the Study Abroad Program and would be joining her at the University so the four of them managed to get an apartment together. In six weeks they would be boarding a plane and on their way. Sleep began to settle in on Kristy so she decided to give in and just sleep. _Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day. _


	27. Kristena

It was hard to believe that three weeks ago they were worried about exams and finals and now they're trying to get everything in Jean's truck so they could head out to the airport. Kristena just watched as Kendra ran around her Uncle James house in a panic. "Has anyone seen my damn camera case!"

"Ken did you look on the table?" Valerie walked out of the dining room in a pair of jogging pants and a pink t-shirt.

"Yes Val. I checked twice." Kendra was wearing her yellow pajama pants and yellow sweatshirt reminding Kristena of a banana.

"Then how come I just saw it on the table?" Kendra gave her a funny look before walking into the dining room.

"Damn it!" Kendra stormed by and out the front door causing both Kristena and Valerie to laugh.

"Does everyone have everything?" Kristy yelled from the door way.

"Yes Kris. Now everyone outside!" Kristena and Valerie were pushed by Jacob to the front door. Outside stood Kristena's parents and her aunts and uncles who all had the same worried look on their faces.

_If they only knew. _Kristena gave her mom a hug and kissed her dad on the cheek before joining the others by the vehicles.

"Now if you need money you better call. And stay out of trouble."

"Yes Uncle James." Kristena smiled at her younger sister. "Okay we are out of here. Love ya guys." After a few more good-byes they were off to the airport. "I hope we get there in time because we have thirty minutes before we have to meet with my teacher." Kristy looked over at her brother as he drove his black convertible.

"Don't worry Kris we'll be fine." Kristy nodded knowing that Kristena was right. Sure enough they arrive in plenty of time, but they were having a hard time checking in. Luckily they were able to meet Kristy's teacher with minutes to spare.

"Hey Dr. Strasser." The middle aged man smiled at the group.

"Hello Kristy. Now I know you all are adults but I still have to do this whole role call thing."

"It's okay we understand." Dr. Strasser smiled at Kristena.

"All right. Kristy you're here. Jacob?"

"Behind you." Dr. Strasser to see the young man dressed in black jeans and a black sweatshirt.

"Kristena?"

"Here." Kristen wore a pair of ripped blue jeans and white sweater.

"Okay. Kendra?"

"Here."

"Nicole?"

"Um…it's Nikki." Nikki wore black pants and a red sweater. Dr. Strasser glanced between the two twins.

"How am I suppose to tell you two apart?" Kendra and Nikki laughed.

"I have green eyes and Nikki has blue eyes." Dr. Strasser nodded at Kendra.

"I guess that will do. Valerie?"

"Here."

"And Jean?"

"Here." Jean wore a pair of baggy blue pajama pants and a blue sweatshirt.

"Okay, this is a long plane ride and you're adults so please act like it." The group laughed. "You three will be meeting your host families at the airport along with Dr. Yamaguya who is dean of the technology department at Tokyo University. So let's head to gate and get ready to head out to California." The group grabbed their carry-ons and walked down the long corridor.

After two long hours and lots of coffee later the plane could be boarded. The seven sat in the back of the plane while Dr. Strasser sat in first class which didn't bother the seven at all. The plane ride went smoothly except when Jacob tried to steal Kristy drink. They watched the 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' and ate the terrible turkey lunches that were served. After three hours the captain finally announced that they would be arriving in twenty minutes. Jacob looked over at his younger cousin and best friend. "I hate planes Jean."

"I know Jac. We're landing soon so chill."

"I can't get any colder Jean." Jacob whispered to his younger cousin causing her to laugh. The landing was rough and bumpy like always and Jacob complained the entire time. Once inside the airport they walked four gates down to find that their next flight was delayed for the next hour.

"Yes! Time for real food!" Valerie took off towards the McDonald's down from their gate.

"Val wait up!" Jean jogged after her cousin.

After eating the group joked around and began to discuss the host families. "So what do you think the Dates will be like?" Kristena leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees.

"Probably boring."

"Kendra!"

"What Nik? You know I'm going to be right because they own a dojo so that means they'll be all serious and what not."

"What about Mrs. Sanada?" Kristena decided to change subjects before the twins started to argue.

"She sounds nice to me and she works at the school. What do you think Kris?" Kristy shrugged.

"I preciously don't care because I don't have to live with her." Kristena just shook her head at her sister.

"_Now boarding flight 2301 to Hawaii starting with rows 59-79." _

"That's us." Jean stood up and led the group to stand in line to board the plane for another ten hour flight.

Half way through the flight Dr. Strasser went back to check on the seven. He couldn't help but smile when he found them asleep. He could tell these college students were extremely close to each other but he did also notice that there were cliques in the group. Kristy and Kendra were always talking while Nikki spent most of her time with Kristena. Then there was the 'three amigos' Jacob, Valerie, and Jean. He hardly saw them not talking to each other.

Arriving in Hawaii was a lot smoother then California so Jacob didn't complain too much until they found out they had ten minutes to get to their next gate across the airport. "Figures." After a lot of running and apologies they collapsed into their seats.

"Another 12 hours on a plane. I'm overjoyed." Everyone turned and looked at Nikki in shock.

"Someone's cranky."

"Shove it Jac." Jacob laughed at his younger cousin and leaned back in his seat.

During the flight almost everyone slept through it except Jean, Jacob, and Valerie who entrained themselves with cards. "_Attention all passengers. We will be landing in Tokyo in about twenty minutes so make sure all chairs and trays are in their upright positions and that all safety belts are fastened._"

"We should wake them up." Jean and Valerie nodded. Jacob leaned over to nudge his younger sister. "Hey sis wake up." Kristy opened her eyes and stretched.

"What?"

"Twenty minutes before we land. Wake Kendra up."

"Yeah, yeah. Ken. Kendra. Get up!" Kendra swatted Kristy's hand away.

"Okay, okay all ready." Valerie reached behind her to tap Kristena.

"Kristena?"

"Yes Val."

"Time to get up." Jean looked over at Nikki and nudged her.

"Nik. We got about ten minutes, so rise and shine."

"I'm up. I'm up." Nikki stretched and put her chair up.

The landing was rough as ever. "I hate planes!"

"We know!" Jacob blushed slightly. The group exited the plane quickly to find Dr. Strasser.

"Okay you seven head into the bathrooms and get cleaned up and changed. Then we'll get your luggage and meet up with everyone." The group separated and went into the bathroom. Kristena looked into the mirror and wrinkled up her nose.

"God, I look like crap!" Kristena ran a hand through her blonde hair trying to put some life back into it.

"Oh please Kristena, you look fine and if I know you like I do you have your "essentials" in that bag of yours." Nikki stepped out of the stall wearing blue jeans, a black sweater with a white button up shirt underneath it and red tie. Her long brown hair was straight and gave her a definite school girl look.

"Well at least you got the school girl look down." Nikki glared at her twin.

"At least I don't look like I'm going to the gym." Kristena looked over at Kendra who was wearing black jeans and a yellow Aeropostale hoodie that said bulldogs on the front. Kristena then glanced over to see Valerie, Jean, and Kristy waiting for them near the entrance of the bathroom. Like always Jean had blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a black zip up sweatshirt. Valerie wore tore up black jeans and a pink turtle neck; while Kristy had her black skater jeans and purple tank and purple zip up sweatshirt.

"Hurry up Kristena." Kristena stuck out her tongue at Jean. She looked back into the mirror and checked to see if her eye shadow looked bad against her green eyes. Then she made sure her white t-shirt and khakis didn't have wrinkles before she grabbed her black dress coat and left the bathroom.

"All right let's go." The girls joined Dr. Strasser and Jacob. Jacob wore blue jeans and had a black button up shirt that was hidden under his leather jacket.

"Okay kids lets get moving because I know they are waiting for us." The group nodded.

_I hope the host family is nice and all, but I can't shake this feeling I'm having. _For the past two weeks Kristena has felt uneasy like something bad was going to happen. _I hope it's just my nerves._ Kristena hated having the ability to see the future sometimes especially when she couldn't use the ability for her own personal gain. Walking to the luggage rack she ignored the calls she was receiving from surrounding men. She was known as the 'beauty' out of the seven of them, but she didn't see how she was more beautiful then any of the others. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her back, Kristena whipped around to a see a boy about her age smiling at her.

"Hey sweetheart. How about I take you to dinner sometime?" Kristena couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"How about no?" Kristena tried to move away from his grasp, but he pulled tighter on her waist.

"Come on now, quit playing hard to get."

"Let go."

"I will if ya kiss me." That was the last straw Kristena wasn't going to deal with this guy anymore.

_By the gods please forgive. _Raising her index finger she felt the light energy surround her and the boy and she focused it on him. Moving her finger to the side slightly she felt the boy release her in shock as he was thrown across the lobby. Nikki looked at her cousin in disappoint me. "What he was bothering me?"

"You used your powers Kristena."

"Sorry Mom." Kristena winked at her cousin who just shook her head as Dr. Strasser yelled for them to catch up. Reaching the escalator Kristena let her gaze wander the airport seeing that many men had their eyes on her. She rolled her eyes and continued taking in the sight. Suddenly she felt a strange aura near her. _It can't be. It feels like Halo but that's impossible. _

"Dr. Yamaguya!" everyone managed to look at the older man waving to Dr. Strasser.

_So this is it._


	28. Kendra

Mia couldn't believe the plane was two hours late. "Those poor kids."

"They're not kids Mia." Mia turned to her husband.

"I know Ryo, but…" Ryo shook his head.

"No buts. Nicole is our guest not another kid for you take care of."

"Your husband is right Mia." Mia sighed and looked over at the dean of technology.

"I know Dr. Yamaguya but, I can't help it."

"Well I hope you can control yourself because Nicole is…"

"Dr. Yamaguya!" The dean looked up a near by escalator to see his old friend Dr. Strasser.

"Dr. Strasser. Glad you made it all right." The two older men shook hands.

"Yes and with college students that act their age." Dr. Yamaguya looked over his friend's shoulder to see six lovely young ladies and a handsome gentleman.

"Welcome to Tokyo." The dean bowed which was returned.

"Glad to be here." Kristena answered as she looked around the airport. Dr. Strasser pulled Kristy forward away from Kendra.

"Chang I would like you to meet my prize student Kristy Malone." Kristy smiled and looked back to Kendra for help. Kendra just shrugged.

"So you're Miss 280 IQ? Pleasure to meet you Miss Malone. I hope you're ready for campus life at the university." Sage looked at Rowan to see the shocked look on his face.

"Please call me Kristy or Kris. I really don't like being called Miss Malone. And I am more then ready." Jacob smirked at his sister's comment.

"Kristy it is. So who are your siblings that I have heard about?" Kristy grabbed Kristena's wrist pulling towards her.

"This is my older sister Kristena and that's my older brother Jacob." Jacob stepped forward.

"Pleasure to meet you both." The dean extended his hand that Jacob shook.

"The pleasure is ours."

"Well while you're standing here I think you should meet Mr. and Mrs. Date." A man with dark hair extended his hand to Kristena as a young woman with blonde hair smiled at her. Kristena shook Mr. Date's hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you so much for deciding to put up with me and Kendra." Mrs. Date shook her head.

"Think nothing of it dear. But I would like you to meet our son Sage and his husband Rowan." Sage and Rowan stepped forward and Kristena's eyes went wide. Rowan took Kristena's hand and shook it.

"You must have a hard time keeping the boys away." Sage shook his head at Rowan's bad joke.

"Sometimes." Kristena smiled at Rowan. _No way! Strata! Halo! _ Kristena looked at Kristy to see the shocked look on her face, but Kristy wasn't the only who was shocked.

_If they're here then that means…_ Kendra glanced over at her sister who looked like she just got smacked in the face.

"Kendra Lili?" Kendra looked up at the dean confused.

"Yeah?"

"Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Date."

"Oh sorry. Call me Kendra or Ken and this is my twin Nikki." Kendra pushed Nikki forward so the two could shake their hands.

"Twins. That must be fun." Kendra and Nikki smiled and shrugged. Dr. Yamaguya smiled at Nikki.

"I'm assuming that Nikki is short of Nicole."

"Yes."

"Well then I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Sanada." Mia pulled Nikki into a hug scaring her slightly. Ryo shook her hand and smiled.

"Great to finally meet you Nikki." Nikki nodded at Ryo.

_Holy shit! First Sage and Rowan. Now Mia and Ryo. Cye has got to be here._ Kendra couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ditto." Nikki had a hard time trying to not faint. Ryo glanced back at his friends.

"I guess we should let you meet our roommates."

_Oh no. _Kendra watched as Nikki stiffened as if she knew what was coming. Nikki felt a lump suddenly form in her throat as Cye and Kento stepped forward. Cye couldn't believe his eyes.

_She looks just like Moonstriker. _

"Nikki this Cye Mouri and Kento Rei Faun."

"Wonderful to me you." Then Kento pulled Nikki into a huge bear hug almost crushing her. Setting her down Cye took Nikki's hand.

"Lili like the flower, very pretty. Sorry about Kento. He gets like that sometimes."

"That's okay." Nikki looked down at her hand then looked back up at Cye. "You can let go of my hand now." Cye blushed as he released Nikki's hand. _Same old Cye._

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Okay now that everyone is introduced how about we get going."

"Sounds good to me Dr. Yamaguya." Kristena was tired and hungry.

"Okay since there are eight of you."

"Eight?" Kristy was confused. She only remembered six introducing themselves. Then it dawned on her. "Oh god! Val, Jean." The group turned to see the two girls leaning against some chairs in the airport. "We forgot about you."

"We know." Valerie looked up from her phone.

"Shows how much we're loved." Jean pulled her head phones down to hang around her neck. She looked at Jacob. "Some best friend you are." Jacob stepped toward his cousin and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry Lil' Jean. You know I love you."

"Sure you do." Jean rolled her eyes.

"You two must be Valerie Smith and Jean Stanley." Dr. Yamaguya stepped forward to shake the girls' hands.

"Good guess." The dean smiled at Jean's attitude, but turned his attention to Valerie.

"So tell me Miss Smith will you be taking any of our Advance Spanish courses?"

"Actually it's Mrs. Smith and I haven't really thought about it." Dr. Yamaguya looked at Valerie in shock.

"Forgive me I didn't realize you were married." Valerie smiled.

"Yup and Jacob is next in line." Jacob shot his cousin a look that said shut up.

"Val."

"Sorry cuz couldn't help myself." Dr. Yamaguya laughed at the two cousins.

"Well if it's all right with everyone else we should get going. We'll be eating at my home then I will separate you kids from each other and let you get settled in."

"Agreed." Dr. Strasser grabbed his suitcase. Kendra watched carefully as the Ronins offered to carry their bags. She declined Kento's help as she watched Nikki and Jean for any reaction. Luckily Nikki seemed okay but he feelings were flowing through their bond let Kendra know she wasn't okay. While Jacob kept his arm around Jean as if to comfort her and be her strong hold because here they were with the warriors they fought along side with six years ago.

Kendra stayed close to Kristy on instinct and she noticed that something wasn't right. Suddenly a guy grabbed Kristy's arm throwing her to the ground and grabbed her backpack. "Damn it!" Kendra didn't give the guy much time to run because she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards causing him to fall to the ground. The guy gripped Kristy's bag like it was life or death, but Kendra just stood in front of this guy giving him a look that darned him to run.

"Fine take the bag bitch!" throwing the bag at Kendra the guy took off. Kristy stood back up with some help from the Ronins as Kendra handed her back her bag.

"You okay Kris?"

"Yeah." Dr. Yamaguya looked between the young girls and smiled.

"You two must be close." Kendra shrugged as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Not any closer then I am with the others."

"Well then shall we continue?"


	29. Jacob

The group grabbed their luggage and followed Dr. Yamaguya out of the airport. "There are three vehicles. Three can ride with me, three with the Dates, and two with Mia." Kristy looked back at her older family members.

"Jean, Jac, and Val you go with Dr. Yamaguya. Dr. Strasser and I will go with Mia. Kristena, Nik, and Ken go with the Dates." Kristy shrugged her backpack back into position on her back.

"Quite the leadership skills you got there Kristy." Kristy looked back at Rowan and smiled.

"It's what I get for being the youngest." Rowan was taken back by Kristy's statement.

_Major Déjà vu. _After loading everything into the cars they drove for about an hour to Toyoma. Dr. Yamaguya enjoyed listening to the music that the three college students brought with them. The Dates loved listening to Kendra comment on how beautiful the country side was and telling Nikki that it was definitely painting material. Mia and the guys got very little out of Kristy since Dr. Strasser talked the entire time.

They pulled in front of a small mansion that reminded Valerie of home. Dr. Yamaguya hurried to the front door to open it for his guests. "Be careful it's icy! This is one of the coldest winters we've had." Jacob stopped in front of a patch of ice that led to the front steps. He smiled and turned to his younger cousin.

"Hey Jean let's have some fun." Jean looked at the ice then back to him.

"You first, but don't break anything." Jacob smirked. Kendra noticed that her younger cousins stopped back quite a ways and that Jacob was smiling.

"Sage you might want to move." She pulled him away from the steps.

"Why?" Sage looked back to Jacob and Jean.

"You'll see." Jacob walked back a little ways then turned running. "Oh boy." Jumping slightly Jacob landed on the ice sliding towards the steps where he almost fell face first. "Nice Jac and you didn't break anything."

"Yeah, Yeah. Okay Jean. I promise I'll catch you." Jean walked back a few feet.

"You better." Jean ran towards the ice and dropped to her knees sliding towards Jacob. Jacob stepped away from the stairs and grabbed under Jean's arms lifting her onto the first step gracefully like they had done that a thousand times before.

"I liked Jean's slide better, but you did help a little bit." Kendra laughed as Jacob threw her a glare.

"That looked like fun." Dr. Yamaguya smiled at the two young adults below him. "You'll have to show me how to do that sometime."

"Sure. Winter time is play time." Jean slapped Jacob's arm.

"That was dumb. Very dumb."

"So sue me."

"Okay inside you two. I hate the cold and you're blocking the way." Kristy pushed the two friends through the doors. Inside the house the seven noticed that it was set up just like Valerie's dad's house.

"Déjà vu Val?" Valerie nodded while Dr. Yamaguya gave her a confused look.

"It looks just like my dad's."

"I see." A young woman walked into the entry way.

"Sir, dinner is ready."

"Thank you Catherine. You all can leave your coats here." Slipping off their shoes the seven followed Dr. Yamaguya into the dining room. "I hope everyone like Italian."

The group ate in silence slightly amazed at how much Kento could actually shovel into his mouth. Jacob also kept a close eye on his best friend because he knew she still loved Kento. Mia finally couldn't take it anymore. "So Valerie how long have you been married?"

"Almost two years."

"Well it looks like we have something in common. It must be hard to be away from him."

"Not really." Mia looked at Valerie in shock because she could barely stand being away from Ryo for short period of time let alone four months. "Let me explain. During school I stay in Michigan and he goes to school in California."

"And you trust him be that far away." Jean looked at Kento in surprise.

"Kento don't talk with your mouth full." Jacob smiled thanking the gods that Sage interrupted what could have been a terrible argument.

"Well yes. Especially since he's with his two best buds Mike and Brandon."

"How does that help?" Sage leaned forward on his elbows.

"Well Mike is a good guy and his fiancé has him wrapped around her finger. Brandon is Jean's brother and our best friend's husband."

"So he has someone to keep him in line."

"Exactly Mia. Besides he loves me and that's all that matters." Mia nodded understanding what the girl across from her meant.

"So Jacob when's your wedding?" Jacob looked at Rowan then at Jean.

"August 15th." Jean never looked up from her food.

"Now I'm confused." Kento pushed his plate away deciding he was done eating. Valerie wrapped her arm around Jean's shoulder forcing her to look up.

"Jean is our notorious wedding planner. So she takes care of everything."

"That sounds fun. I know I had fun planning my own wedding along with Sage and Rowan's." Jean shrugged.

"It's all right. Everything goes smoothly. The only downfall is the groom normally loses his cool near the wedding date." Mia leaned forward.

"Really? Doesn't the bride normally do that?"

"Nope. They seem to know that I have everything under control. The guys lack faith in me." Jean looked over at Jacob.

"I won't." Jacob looked at her seriously.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kristy giggled.

"Don't laugh Kristy."

"Why not Jacob?"

"Kris!"

"Jac!" Kristena stood up.

"Okay stop it you two. We all know this is how your famous fights always start." Nikki just shook her head at the two siblings.

"Anyway. Is there anyone else getting married after Jacob?" Rowan wanted to break the tension in the room.

"If Tommy would hurry up and purpose then it would be Kristena." Jacob smiled at his older sister.

"And the rest of you." Dr. Yamaguya glanced between the four remaining girls. Kendra and Kristy looked at each other.

"Happily single." Ryo laughed at the two girls' unanimous decision.

"Okay Nikki? Jean?" Nikki smiled and looked up at the chandelier.

"Well I guess that I have someone. It's just that he doesn't realize I'm right if front of him." Cye watched Nikki as she spoke.

"Well then he's a fool." Everyone looked at Cye. "You seem like a wonderful person and any man who didn't see that is an idiot. I wouldn't be that stupid."

"Thank you Cye. I appreciate that." Dr. Yamaguya looked at Jean.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice had pain dripping from it.

"I see. Well how about we let you three get home and get you three to your apartment." The seven nodded. Jacob took Jean's hand as they walked out of the dining hall.

_You okay? _Jean looked up at Jacob.

_No. It hurts Jac. It hurts a lot. _Jacob squeezed Jean's hand.

_It will be okay I promise. _Jean nodded but stopped walking and waited until they were alone. She turned towards her cousin and hugged him.

"I hope you're right Jac." Jacob nodded as he held his best friend. After a few minutes Jena pulled away and they walked outside to see Kristena and Kendra hugging everyone good-bye.

"Hey you two where did you go?"

"Got side tracked no big deal." Jacob smiled at his cousin's calm answer making her appear okay.

"Well come here cause it will be a couple days before we see you again." Jean walked up to her older cousins hugging the good-bye; while Jacob stood back. After good-byes were said amongst the girls Jacob hugged his older sister.

"Stay out of trouble okay?" Kristena nodded knowing that was her brother's way of saying good-bye. Kendra hugged Jacob and nodded to him letting him know it was okay. Nikki was next as she hugged her older cousin good-bye. "Good luck Nik. Remember I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Jac." Squeezing his cousin's hand one last time he watched as the three get into the cars to leave.

_Destiny be with them. _Jacob sighed as Dr. Yamaguya motioned for them to follow him to the car to take them to their apartment for the semester. _Things are going to be complicated from here on out. _


	30. Nikki

Nikki hated good-byes especially when it was saying good-bye to the six most important people in her life. Resting her head on the window of Mia's car Nikki stared up at the stars thinking of her sister. Even though Kendra was her complete opposite Nikki still felt a connection between them and she felt more comfortable with Kendra around. "Nikki?" Nikki looked over at Mia.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?" Mia looked over at Nikki briefly before returning her eyes to the road.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Mia nodded.

"Well once we get home we'll help you unpack and you can get some rest. Tomorrow I want to show you around town." Nikki smiled knowing that Mia was trying to make her feel at home.

"That sounds great Mia." Mia smiled.

"So you're an artist?" Nikki smirked.

"I guess so. People say I'm good, but I never seemed to be satisfied."

"Your own worst critic?"

"Yep." Mia glanced back over at Nikki.

"Can I see some of your work?" Nikki nodded.

"I don't see why not. You'll see a lot of it when we unpack." Mia nodded as she pulled into the drive way of her home. Nikki looked in awe at Mia's mansion. "Your home is beautiful Mia." Nikki stepped out of the car and noticed the lake immediately. "You live by a lake?" Mia nodded.

"Why?" Nikki shrugged.

"I just like water so being near it makes me feel more at home. I bet that ice out there is thick enough to stand on." Mia smiled at Nikki's hint.

"Maybe we'll check it out tomorrow. Come on let's get your stuff inside and get you settled in." Nikki turned to see Ryo, Kento, and Cye carrying all her luggage leaving nothing for her to carry. "Don't worry Nikki they always do that." Nikki nodded and followed Mia into the house. "Yuli!"

"What?" A boy that looked about sixteen entered the walkway to greet the group. "Oh, you must be Nicole."

"Call me Nikki." Yuli nodded. Then he got a look on his face like he just remembered something.

"Maybe this letter is for you. It says Nikita." Yuli handed the envelope to Nikki and she chuckled when she saw that the return address said _Your Loving Uncle_.

"Uncle James." Yuli raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" Nikki looked up at Yuli.

"Valerie's dad. He calls me Nikita. It's the Spanish name for Nicole." Yuli made a silent 'oh' when she was done explaining. Nikki opened the letter as the guys ascended the stairs. Inside she found four hundred dollars and a letter.

"He sent you money?" Yuli eyed the American money.

"Yeah, he has a habit of spoiling us rotten." Nikki flipped the letter open and began to read the contents.

Dear Nikita,

I hope everything is going good. I sent this letter early so you would receive it when you arrive. I also sent you the money just in case you needed it. I know you don't but just in case. I hope you enjoy your host family and if you don't call me and I will take care of everything. Anyway sweetie have fun and make sure your cousins and sister stay out of trouble.

Your loving Uncle,

James

P.S. Call me soon.

Nikki laughed as she imagined her uncle calling the president of the university demanding she be moved somewhere else. "Something funny?" Nikki looked up to see Ryo looking down the stairs at her.

"Just my uncle being overprotective as usual."

"Oh. So are you ready to unpack?" Nikki nodded as she slipped off her jacket and shoes. "Well come on then." Nikki smiled at Ryo as she ran up the stairs. Ryo motioned her into a room at the beginning of the hallway. The room was very plain. White walls, white curtains, and white bedding.

_This looks more like a Kristena room. _Nikki looked out the window to see she had a perfect view of the lake. The ripping of tape got her attention. She turned to see Kento opening a box that she labeled supplies. "Careful Kento that's the important stuff." Kento looked up at her with a goofy grin.

"I will Nikki you have nothing to worry about." For some reason Nikki didn't believe him but shrugged it off.

"I decided to leave your room bare Nikki so you can design it yourself. I hope you don't mind." Nikki felt her heart leap for joy. She loved idea of fixing the room herself; since she did that at home to her own room and her apartment in Chicago.

"Mia we are going to be great friends." Nikki walked over to Kento and her opened box. Inside there was art supplies, picture frames, and books. Nikki grabbed a white book and handed it to Mia. "Here's my work you wanted to see." Mia happily sat down on the bed as Nikki opened her suitcase and started to put clothes in the dresser. Mia opened the book to see a portrait of Valerie. The black and white sketch was of Valerie sitting sideways on a fence looking out into a pasture full of horses. The portrait was so life like that Mia gasped.

"Nikki this is incredible." Nikki shoved her sweaters into a drawer and turned toward Mia.

"That's what everyone says. Those are supposedly my best, but I don't agree at all. Kendra and the others normally have to pick the ones to go in there because I'll never be able to pick which ones are good enough." Ryo looked over Mia's shoulder has she turned the page to see a colored portrait of Jean and Jacob.

"Wow." That was the only word Ryo could find to describe the picture. Jean and Jacob were back to back on a porch seat. Jacob had a guitar and looked like he was playing it, while Jean had a notebook and it looked like she was writing down lyrics. "What exactly were they doing?" Nikki looked at which of her pictures they were asking about.

"Oh, they're writing songs. Do it all the time and they come up with some pretty good stuff. Don't tell them that though cause…" Mia cut Nikki off.

"There they're own worst critics." Nikki smiled.

"Exactly. Jean keeps everything on her laptop in their music program. Normally Jean writes the lyrics and Jacob comes up with the music. Every now and then they split the work, but not often." Nikki opened a long case revealing a keyboard.

"Looks like they're not the only one who do music." Nikki giggled as she set up the keyboard against the wall near the window.

"It runs in the family. Jean and Kris play the guitar. Jac play the electric bass, Ken the drums, Kristena the violin, and Valerie works with the sound equipment. Uncle James works in the music industry so he encourages our music abilities." Mia continued to flip through Nikki's portfolio amazed at the work Nikki produced.

Cye on the other hand watched Nikki intensely as she put things away with Kento's help. "Hey Cye." Cye looked at Ryo.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." Cye moved to look at what Ryo was pointing to.

"Incredible." The picture was of a girl sitting on a dock looking down into the water and in the reflection of the water was a sea dragon staring back at her. "Where did you get the idea to have the sea dragon looking back at the girl?"

"Came to me in a dream. The girl is my cousin Kayla. She goes to school with Brandon and them." Cye nodded. Nikki lifted a picture frame out of the box and placed it on the dresser. Kento looked at the picture and saw that it was the seven family members on a ranch. Jean and Valerie were on two beautiful black horses while Jacob and Kristena held the bridles. Nikki and Kendra were standing between the two horses as Kristy sat in a chair in front of them.

"Where's this place?"

"Uncle Charles's ranch. That's Kristena, Jacob, and Kristy's dad. The two horses are Nightmare and Thunderbolt. They belong to Jean. We work there in the summer time." Kento nodded and picked up a picture that had Nikki and Kendra with two older looking adults.

"I'm assuming these are your parents."

"Yup. Kenneth and Lydia Lili." Cye looked at Nikki.

"I really like your last name Nikki." Nikki blushed slightly.

"Thanks it's my favorite flower so it's convenient." Cye made a mental note of that. "Well I'm done." Nikki pushed her boxes and luggage into the closet. Mia set the book down on Nikki's bed.

"Then we'll let you get some sleep and I'll get you up in the morning. Okay?"

"Sounds great Mia." Nikki grabbed her bedding and began to put it on her bed.

"See you in the morning Nikki." Ryo, Kento, and Mia left the room. Cye stepped towards Nikki.

"Can I take this for tonight?" Cye lifted her portfolio up. Nikki nodded not looking up from her task. "Well if you need anything I'm right next door. Night Nikki."

"Good night Cye." As soon as her door was shut Nikki fell backwards onto her bed. _Cye you have no idea it's me. Yet you look at me the same way. Please act on what your heart is telling you my love. I hope you'll be here when I wake up. _Nikki crawled under the covers not bothering to change her clothes and fell into a deep slumber.

Next door Cye sat on his bed looking at the pictures that Nikki created and sighed. _Moon, I wish you were here. What I feel for Nikki is exactly what I felt for you when we first met and yet I feel like I'm betraying you. But you told me to follow my heart and I promised you I would. So I will try to get to know Nikki and pray that this is what you wanted. _Cye fell back onto his bed and drifted off into sleep.


	31. The Sights

Night didn't seem to last long enough for Nikki as Mia shook her awake. "Nikki? Time to get up." Nikki opened her eyes and nodded.

"I'm up Mia." Mia smiled.

"Good. The shower is two doors down and I left towels on your desk for you." Mia walked back to the door. "Cye made breakfast and I'll make sure Kento doesn't eat it all."

"Thanks Mia." Nikki pushed the covers away and opened her drawers pulling out a pair of black jeans and grabbed a red sweater with a white seven on the front. Grabbing what she needed for the bathroom and wander down the hall. The bathroom was large and white. "Mia must like the color white." Nikki turned on the shower before she undressed so the water would be warm by the time she got in.

The warm water relaxed her tired muscles and washed away what sleep was left in her system. After completing her shower Nikki quickly dried off and dressed. With her hair up in a towel she walked back to her room where she blow dried her hair and took care of her dirty clothes. Looking in the mirror one last time Nikki finally walked down stairs to be greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon. Walking around the stairs she entered the dining room to see Kento filling his face. "Morning Nikki." Nikki looked over at Ryo who was drinking coffee.

"Morning." Nikki looked back at Kento. "Does he always eat like that?" She sat next to Ryo.

"Yup." Nikki jumped as Cye came from behind her placing a plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you." Cye sat across from her with his own food. Mia soon joined them with her coffee.

"So you ready for the sights Nikki?"

"Definitely." Nikki ate her food and couldn't help but notice Cye staring at her. After she was done Cye took her plate and went back into the kitchen. "Mia is it okay if we get some stuff for me to do my room?"

"Absolutely. Of course I want to watch you work."

"No problem."

"Well since that's settled how about we get going?" Nikki stood up as Mia handed her cup to Cye who came back to get the rest of the dishes.

"Sounds good to me." The two women walked to the door slipping on their shoes and coats. Mia grabbed the keys and opened the door.

"We'll be back later. Behave yourselves." Ryo rolled his eyes at his wife as she left with Nikki.

"So what are we going to do until they get back?" Kento looked at Ryo and then at Cye.

"We need to get groceries so how about we do that and then come home and get dinner ready?" Kento nodded.

"Good idea Cye." Ryo walked up to the door and grabbed the extra keys and his shoes. "Let's get going. Maybe we'll run into the Sage and Rowan." Ryo put his coat on and headed out the door to his truck. Cye and Kento soon followed locking the door behind them.

"Ryo when are you gonna tell Nikki about White Blaze? I mean we were lucky that Yuli took him out this morning or she would have seen him, but we can't hide him forever." Cye sat between Ryo and Kento.

"I'll tell her tonight. I just hope she doesn't flip out." Ryo drove down the drive and onto the main road heading for downtown. "I'm just glad they have a week to get use to everything before school starts back up."

Mia and Nikki walked downtown for what seemed like forever but they enjoyed it. They got some paint for Nikki to use on her room and Mia showed her some of the best shopping and food places in town. As they walked back to the car Nikki felt a familiar presence. "Nikki!" Nikki turned to see Jacob, Jean, Valerie, and Kristy.

"Hey guys!" The four caught up with Mia and Nikki.

"What are you guys doing?" Jacob leaned on Jean.

"Nothing. Mia is just showing me around."

"That's cool so how's home away from home." Valerie leaned against Mia's Jeep.

"Your dad's house looks small next to this place and Mia is letting me paint my room and what not so I'm happy." Jean smiled.

"Did you get a letter from Uncle James?"

"Yeah you too?" Jean nodded. "Val your dad is something else."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey Mia!" The group turned to see Ryo, Cye, and Kento walking towards them with their arms full of groceries.

"Hey there what are you guys doing?" Ryo set the bag he was carrying down.

"Getting groceries. I see you ran into trouble." Valerie and Kristy laughed.

"At least they know who we are right Lil' Jean?" Jean nodded shrugging Jacob's elbow off her shoulder. Kento looked at Jean for a second before he opened his mouth.

"Why do they call you Lil' Jean?" Jena looked at Kento.

"Because I'm the shortest of the group."

"Oh." Kento suddenly felt dumb, but Jean laughed letting him know it was okay. Jean looked at Jacob who was giving her a strange look. After rolling her eyes at him she returned her attention back to Kento.

"Kento, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just making sure. Anyway we better get going. See you later Nikki and we'll show you the apartment later." The four walked away towards the university. Jean looked over her shoulder to wink at Kento before grabbing Jacob's arm to force him to walk faster.

"Later. Well we better get home. I got work to do." Nikki smiled at Mia.

"Yes you do. So let's go. See you guys at home." Mia and Nikki climbed into the Jeep and pulled away.

"Well let's catch up to them or we'll never see Nikki at work." Ryo picked up the bag and hurried to his truck.

After and hour drive everyone was home and Nikki covered the floor near the door in plastic. She grabbed her paint brushes and opened the can of red paint. At the store Nikki bought three cans of paint. Red, blue, and white; Mia laughed when they left the store because Nikki bought the colors that match the American flag. Nikki honestly didn't mean to do it on purpose but she did. Taking a stir stick Nikki stirred the paint and wiped a small amount on the wall and repeated the process with the other two cans. "Nikki?" Cye entered the room to see Nikki smearing the blue paint onto the wall. "Dinner's ready. What are you doing?"

"Doing this let's me see what color the paint will be when it dries." Nikki stood up and turned to face Cye who was closer then she thought. Cye looked down at Nikki feeling the heat radiating off of her. Cye felt himself blush as he stepped away from Nikki.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Nikki looked up at Cye and smiled. "Let's go eat." Nikki walked out the door leaving Cye spellbound. Shaking his head Cye followed Nikki downstairs where everyone ate in silence. After dinner Ryo and Mia curled up on the couch and watched TV. Kento did dishes while Cye checked the laundry down stairs. The house was quiet as Nikki looked outside watching Yuli play out in the snow. Her cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Nik?"

"Yeah? Jean?"

"The one and only, how are things?" Kento watched Nikki as she spoke with her younger cousin that he had secretly taken a liking to.

"Good. And you?" Nikki sat on a stool leaning on the island in the kitchen.

"All right I guess. So how's Cye?" Nikki sighed. Thankful that Kento couldn't hear Jean.

"Same old, same old." Jean smiled. Nikki looked over at Kento. "You want to talk to her?" Kento shook his head. "Awe come on talk to her while I grab a book from upstairs." Nikki handed Kento her phone and exited the kitchen to go to her room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kento." Kento felt his heart stop. She sound just as cute as she looked.

"Hi Jean."

"Sorry you're stuck talking to me."

"No I don't mind. So how do you like your apartment?"

"It's all right. Kristy and Jacob are trying to kill each other then that nothing new. How's life there?"

"Good I think Nikki likes it here."

"That's good. So you attend the university?"

"Yeah, I'm s business major. What about you?"

"Biology. I figure that since I grew up with animals like Jacob I should learn how to take care of them and their environment." Kento laughed as Nikki walked back into the kitchen.

"Nikki is back so I'll let you go Jean."

"Okay. Call me sometime Kento; you're not that bad to talk to." Kento felt a lump form in his throat.

"Sure. Um…here's Nikki." Kento handed Nikki the phone and darted out of the kitchen.

"What did you say to him Jean?" Jean laughed.

"I just told him to call me." Nikki laughed.

"Oh. Well I think you scared him."

"So sorry." Suddenly a large white tiger entered the kitchen followed by Yuli that caught Nikki's attention.

"Um… Jean I have to go. I will call you tomorrow." Nikki watched has the tiger sniffed her pant leg.

"Okay Nik. See ya."

"Bye." Nikki hung up the phone and looked at Yuli. "I think I need an explanation."

"Ryo! Nikki found White Blaze!" Ryo ran into the kitchen hearing Yuli's scream. He was followed by Mia and Kento and Cye entered the kitchen from the basement door.

"Nikki its okay…" Nikki bent down to pet White Blaze.

"Aren't you cute?" Ryo looked at Nikki in shock.

"You're okay with the tiger?" Cye stepped beside Nikki.

"Yeah. He's looks harmless and I would trust that you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Cye nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you White Blaze and now if you all will excuse me I'm going to get some sleep. That way I can be up bright and early to start painting." Nikki walked past Ryo and the others towards the stairs.

"Well that went well." Yuli ducked as Kento reached to slap him over the head.


	32. Jean

Jean sat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room as she set her phone down. _It was good to hear his voice. _Sighing Jean looked over at Kristy who had her nose buried in a book as usual. "Kris, shouldn't you be getting some sleep so we can finish unpacking in the morning?"

"Yeah probably." Jean smiled as Kristy knowing that she wouldn't be asleep for hours. Hopping off the stool she walked back to her room that she shared with Jacob. Jacob was strumming his acoustic guitar on his bed when he looked up to see Jean.

"Hey Jean what's up?"

"Nothing just got done talking to Nikki." Jacob stopped playing to lean on his guitar slightly.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She feels funny because Cye's there and she had me talk to Kento." Jacob placed his guitar on his bed and walked over to Jean. Sitting down next to her he placed his hand on her knee.

"You okay?"

"Kind of. This really sucks Jac." Jean started to cry and she hated crying. Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulders as his cousin cried into his shoulder.

"I know baby girl, but come on cheer up. If he still cares about you then he'll fall in love with Jean."

"Yeah right Jac." Jean rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears away.

"It's true so forget about it and not worry about it." Jean nodded as Jacob got up and grabbed his guitar again. "How about a song?" Jean smiled knowing that Jacob loved to hear her sing even though she thought she sounded like a dying cat.

"Nice try cuz." Jacob continued strumming his guitar as he watched Jean think. Jean closed her eyes as she felt the tears returning but Jacob knew that she needed this and decided to stop as Jean cried harder into her hands.

"Try to sleep baby." Jacob touched Jean's shoulder as her tears stopped.

"Okay Jac." Jean watched as Jacob flipped off the light leaving her in darkness. Jean laid back on her bed as she thought about Kento. _If only you knew what happened after you left. All the pain I felt, all the tears I cried. _Jean shook her thoughts from her head. _Now maybe we can know each other better then before. _ Deciding to give into sleep Jean rolled onto her side and waited for tomorrow to come.

Jacob watched as his cousin slept somewhat peacefully for the first time in years. _Kento is involved with this somehow. May tomorrow come soon for you Nep. _Jacob crawled into bed. Day break came sooner then the young winter twins would have liked but they still arose with some enthusiasm. "I hate mornings." Jacob sat down on the couch as Jean walked into the kitchen to find food. Suddenly a ringing noise caught her attention. She eyed the phone carefully as if she wasn't sure if she knew the number. "Are you gonna answer it?" Jean stuck her tongue out at her cousin before flipping her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Jean?"

"Kento?" Jacob sat up when he heard the earth Ronin's name.

"Yeah um…what's going on?" Jacob knew by the look on his cousin's face that Kento was being nervous with her.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if everything was okay. I'll let you go then Jean."

"Okay nice talk to ya Kento."

"Yeah. You too Jean." Jean flipped her phone closed and shook her head.

"What was that about?"

"To be honest Jacob. I'm not really sure." Jean shrugged slightly before she walked out with piece of toast and plopped down on the couch. "I hate breakfast."

"I know. So what classes are you gonna take?"

"Ecology, Mythology, and probably Physics." Jacob wrinkled up his nose.

"Why do you have to take all these really hard scientific class and what not?"

"I'm a Biology Major. Remember?" Jacob nodded. "What about you dear cousin?"

"Probably stuff like Psychology and you know all that basic garbage." Jean raised her eyebrow at her cousin knowing that he hated basic classes.

"Maybe they have a mechanics class."

"Maybe." Jacob looked at Jean untouched roast. "You want to go get food?"

"Please." Jean looked like she would cry if he said no to her. Nodding Jacob stood up and head back to their room where he would quickly change. Jean smiled and leaned back against couch. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. And who knows maybe Kento will decide that Jean is just as good as Neptune._ Rolling her eyes Jean stood up and walked back to her room.


	33. Relocation

Kendra woke up two days after they arrived in Japan feeling like it was time to get back into routine. She quickly pulled on her black jogging pants and yellow long sleeve t-shirt. Kendra grabbed her CD player and snuck through the house to not wake anyone if they were still sleeping. Much to her surprise everyone but Kristena was up, smiling she quickly left and glanced around before she took off down the road. Running at a high speed for her mortal identity she never noticed Sage coming up behind her. "Kendra!" Kendra looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Sage!" Sage quickly caught up with her.

"You run like this all the time?" Kendra nodded.

"It's one way to stay in shape."

"That's important to you right?"

"Yeah. I've always been the jock of the family." Kendra slowed her paced slightly so they could run side by side for a while. "What about you?"

"I just like the morning air and my grandfather trained me to run every morning." Kendra nodded in understanding. "He wants me to take over the dojo after he passes on."

"So he trained you to handle responsibility."

"Basically." Kendra stopped running to look out over the landscape before. Sage stopped beside her. "Beautiful huh?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Kendra held her hands up in the classic director rectangle to look at the scenery from that view. Sage couldn't help but laugh.

"You do that?"

"Yes. It helps me see it from how it would look through my camera lens." Sage nodded understanding her logic. "So how did you and Rowan meet?" Kendra decided to pick up the pace again as she turned back towards the house.

"It's complicated, but we met basically by a tragic situation."

"But it ended good if you two are together right?" Kendra saw the house coming into view with Kristena standing out side looking around.

"Yeah, but we ended up together because these two incredible sisters set us up. They locked us in a closet until we admitted we liked each other." Kendra laughed remembering coming in as the two Ronins exited the weapons closet. Sage smiled think that she thought it was funny how the whole event happened.

"So you must be really grateful to these sisters?" Kendra came to a stop outside the gate of Sage's parent's home.

"Yeah, but I'll never be able to thank them."

"Thank who?" Kristena opened the gate and smiled at her younger cousin.

"Sage was just telling me how he wished he could thank the sisters who set him and Rowan up." Kristena looked at Sage and smiled.

"I'm sure some how and some way they do know." Sage nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you two later." Kristena and Kendra watched as Sage ran down the block to his home.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it Saturn?" Kristena side glanced at her cousin.

"You know you're not supposed to call me that in public Star." Kendra shrugged. "Let's get inside to eat.

About midday Kendra talked to her sister learning about the kiss that was shared between the two water warriors. Nikki wasn't sure how to react to the whole situation because she was Moonstriker, but at the same time she wasn't. All in all Nikki was confused beyond belief and Kendra had to play the 'everything is gonna work out' card. Kendra leaned back against her head board as she looked out the window as the night sky settled in. "Don't look so gloomy." Kendra looked over to her door to see Rowan smiling at her.

"Just thinking that's all." Kendra sat up and folded her legs under her.

"Well I have a proposition for you." Kendra gave him a confused look. "Sage and I want you and Kristena to live with us."

"Are you serious?" Kendra was finding this more then hard to believe.

"Yeah. We talked to Mom and Dad and they don't see a problem with it. We're also a little bit closer to the studio." Rowan sat down next to Kendra. "So what do you think?"

"But I would have to pack again."

"I'll help."

"What does Tina think about this?"

"She doesn't mind."

"Well I guess it would be okay." Kendra glanced around her room. "Are you sure Sage's parents didn't mind?"

"Yes Kendra." Rowan stood up and walked over to Kendra's closet. "Come on I'll help you pack now and that way you can move in after your morning run." Rowan grabbed the suitcase and placed it on Kendra's bed. "So you and Nikki are twins?"

"No we just look alike for the hell of it." Rowan laughed at Kendra's sarcasm.

"Seriously."

"Seriously. Yes identical twins, but we hate the whole look alike thing." Rowan nodded as he grabbed shirts from Kendra's closet. "We also don't like be called by the other's name."

"Understandable. So you're going to school for photography?"

"Yeah. Most people expected me to become a physical therapist or something because I'm such a jock, but I didn't want to go down that road." Kendra stood up and opened the dresser drawers pulling out her jeans. "I use the camera to show people what they can't see. You know what's beyond the illusion." Rowan watched Kendra carefully as she explained why she wanted to be a photographer. He understood why she wanted to be original and admired her for that. As Rowan and Kendra talked Sage and Kristena packed in silence.

"Kristena can I ask you a question?" Kristena looked up at Sage in shock by the broken silence.

"I guess so." Kristena grabbed her last article of clothing to put into her bag.

"Have you ever felt like you met someone before, but you know you haven't?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't happen often." Sage nodded as he picked up her violin.

"You play often?" Kristena looked at Sage realizing what he was talking about.

"Yeah. My uncle wants all of us to know how to play at least one instrument. So I chose the violin." Kristena took the violin into her hands and began to play a slow haunting melody. Kendra leaned against the doorframe as her cousin played the lullaby that Neptune would sing to Moonlite. Rowan entered the room as Kristena finished the song and clapped.

"That was amazing."

"You should hear Kendra on drums. Now that is amazing." Kendra shrugged and smiled. "Well since we're done packing I bid you two good night. See you tomorrow." Kristena pushed the boys out of her room and shut the door. Waiting till she heard them leave she turned to her cousin. "Well this should be interesting." Kendra nodded.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. Night Tina."

"Night Ken." The two separate knowing that things were going to get harder from here on out.


	34. Simple Kiss

Nikki woke up to look over at her clock that read six in the morning. "Well time to get to work." She grabbed her sketch book from next to the bed and began working on her idea. She wanted to paint two sea dragons entangled one red, the other blue and it was going to be perfect. After a couple hours of erasing and redrawing Nikki was finally happy with the design. Grabbing her dark shading pencil Nikki walked up to the wall and began to redraw the picture onto the wall.

Mia knocked and entered the room with Nikki's breakfast. "How long have you been up?" Nikki stepped back to make sure every mark was where it was suppose to be.

"A couple of hours. And the hard part is done." Mia looked down at the sketch on Nikki's bed.

"Is this it?" Mia held up the book for Nikki to see. Nikki nodded and walked over to her food to start eating. "It looks incredible."

"Thanks. I have to outline it in black now and then I can play with the colors to make it look more alive." Nikki finished off her breakfast as White Blaze walked into the room. "ey HHHey handsome." White Blaze nudged her causing her to giggle and pet him.

"He really likes you." Mia smiled at how picture perfect the two looked.

"I'm taking this down stairs so I'll be right back." Nikki walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see Cye washing dishes. "Good Morning Cye." Cye looked up to see Nikki. She was still in her pajamas that consisted of red and black jogging pants and a red tank top.

"Morning Nikki." Nikki placed the dishes on the counter.

"I have more dishes for you to wash unless you let me do it." Cye shook his head.

"Nice try, but I told you last night that you're not doing dishes because you're a guest." Nikki shrugged and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Have it your way then." Nikki hurried back to her room to start the outlining. Mia was watched it fascination as Nikki outlined the bodies of the great beasts with such grace. It was like she was revealing them from their hiding places.

"They're beautiful Nikki."

"Thanks Mia." The door opened as Cye entered the room. Joining Mia on the bed Cye watched as Nikki finished off the heads of the dragons.

"Wow." Nikki turned to see Cye and smiled. "Nikki they look so real." _They almost look like Blueheart. _

"Good that's what I was going for. Now not to sound rude, but I'm still in my pajamas and I think I should get cleaned up and what not."

"No problem. Ryo and I are heading into town to do some shopping and see a movie. Will you be okay here?" Nikki nodded. "Okay see you tonight Nikki." Cye and Mia left leaving Nikki alone with White Blaze.

"What do you think handsome?" White Blaze purred in response. Nikki smiled at the tiger and then turned to her closet. "What should I wear?" White Blaze watched as Nikki pulled a white tank top and a red and white button up shirt out of her closet. Then she pulled a pair of faded blue jeans out of her dresser. Gathering up her stuff she looked at White Blaze. "Make sure no one touches my stuff okay handsome." White Blaze laid down at the foot of her bed as Nikki walked down the hall to the bathroom.

As soon as he was sure she was in the shower Cye entered her room with a vase full of white lily flowers. White Blaze raised his head giving a low growl. "Hey Blaze. She's something isn't she?" Cye looked at the picture of Nikki and her family before he walked over to her night stand and placed the vase next to the lamp. He picked up the flowers yesterday and told Ryo and Kento to keep their mouths shut about it. "Don't tell her it was me Blaze." The tiger rested its head on the floor between its paws as Cye left the room.

Minutes later Nikki walked back into the room with her clothes and a towel on her head. Throwing her clothes in her hamper Nikki went about to drying her hair. Flipping her hair over her shoulder Nikki noticed the flowers. "It was Cye wasn't it my friend?" Nikki scratched behind White Blaze's ears as he purred in response. "Well I'll have to thank him later." Nikki walked over to the paint cans and dumped the red paint into a tray and began to paint one of the sea dragons.

After of three straight hours of work Nikki had the red sea dragon almost complete. "I need a break." Stretching Nikki walked down the stairs to see that Mia and Ryo were still gone. She looked into the living room to see Kento and Yuli playing a video game. Thirsty she wandered into the kitchen to find Cye facing away from her looking at her portfolio. Coming up behind Cye she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Whatcha think?" Cye jumped realizing someone was in the kitchen with him. Nikki couldn't help but stand up and laugh.

"You scared me." Nikki walked around to face Cye.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So how's the painting going?"

"Good I guess. Oh and before I forget thank you." Cye gave Nikki a confused look as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"For what?"

"For the flowers and don't start the whole 'I didn't do it' because Mia and Ryo are gone. Yuli didn't hear me mention anything about flowers. Kento likes Jean."

"You can't prove that." Nikki smiled at Cye. She turned on the faucet and filled her glass with water.

"I've seen guys run from Jean because she can hurt them. Not because she told them to call her sometime."

"Oh. I still don't know what you're talking about." Nikki leaned forward over the island so she was almost nose to nose with Cye.

"Then White Blaze is very talented." Nikki finished her water and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Yuli walked in.

"Hey guys you want to come outside with me and Kento?"

"Sure." Nikki walked to the door and grabbed her coat and shoes. "Coming Cye?" Cye looked down at the portfolio and shrugged.

"I guess." The four went out into the cold. Yuli and Kento began to finish building the snow fort that Yuli started the day before. Nikki looked at the surrounding scenery and smiled.

_It's picture perfect. Kendra would love it here._ Suddenly Nikki got a feeling telling her to duck, so she ducked and turned to look at Cye. He stood shocked as snow started to fall away from his face. "Cye?" Cye's eyes got wide and he grabbed Nikki pulling her behind Ryo's truck. Cye blushed as Nikki's leg brushed between his legs.

"Watch it." Cye peaked over the truck to see Kento and Yuli giving each other a high five. "Those two are gonna get it." Cye picked up snow and packed it into a ball. Jumping from behind the truck Cye threw the snowball hitting Kento in the side of the head. Nikki put her hand of her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny do you Nikki?" Yuli ran up behind Nikki and tried to hit her but she was too fast for him and she hit him with a snowball instead. Eventually it was every one for themselves and Nikki was winning. "I give up." Yuli walked back towards the house.

"I agree with Yuli." Kento followed after his friend leaving Nikki and Cye alone to finish the snow war.

"Feeling lucky Nikki." Cye raised the snowball up to throw it.

"I was born lucky Cye." Cye threw the snowball and failed as Nikki dodged it. Taking her opening Nikki hit Cye in the face with her snowball. Cye couldn't believe that she got the better of him. Not letting her get away with her victory Cye dove at her. Nikki was laughing until she felt someone grab her around the waist and shove her into the snow. "Umph!" Nikki looked up to see Cye staring down at her.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Cye was inches from Nikki's face.

"I'm fine. You just caught me off guard." Nikki looked at Cye as he was searching for what he wanted. Suddenly before she could react Cye gave Nikki a chaste kiss. Pulling away Cye looked at her in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Nikki I shouldn't have…" Cye was cut off as Nikki pulled him into a deep kiss that he felt was familiar to him. He slide his fingers into her hair wrapping her hair around them. Pulling away Nikki smiled at Cye.

"See I told you I knew you gave me those flowers." Cye laughed at the young woman below him. "Cye can we go inside I'm kind of cold." Cye nodded as he helped Nikki to her feet and walked with her into the house. Taking off her coat Nikki couldn't help but smile. _Maybe Kendra was right. _Walking back into the kitchen Kento greeted her with hot chocolate. "Thank Kento."

"No prob Nikki. Hey let's go watch this movie I rented."

"What movie is it Kento?"

"The Four Brothers. The guy working said it was a great movie." Nikki's eyes got wide recognizing the name of the movie. Four Brothers was Jean's little sister's favorite movie. Full of action and gunfire a typical Faith movie. Nikki on the other hand hated the movie, but she didn't want to say no to Kento. "So you want to watch it Nikki?"

"Sure why not." Walking into the living room Nikki curled up on the couch. Yuli sat in front of her and Cye sat to her right. Kento started the movie and plopped down next to Nikki.

The movie was exactly like Nikki remembered and she knew the part where Jackie dies was coming. She tensed seeing the bad guys start driving towards Jackie who is hurt in the road. She on instinct grabbed the closest thing to her as she watched the brothers being shot at. Looking down she realized she grabbed Cye's leg; she looked up at a blushing Cye and removed her hand. Luckily Kento didn't notice but as the moving continued Nikki tensed up more until she felt some grab her hand. She looked down to see Cye's hand cradling hers. "You okay?" Nikki shivered as Cye's breath tickled her ear.

"Yeah. I just hate this part."

"Part or whole movie?" Nikki smiled realizing that she had been caught.

"It's not exactly my kind of movie." Cye nodded as he squeezed Nikki's hand.

"Well I just have to help you get through it huh?" Nikki chuckled quietly as she leaned closer to Cye.

"I guess." Cye smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the top of Nikki's hand.

_Moonstriker I love you with all my heart, but I can't help but feel drawn to Nikki. _Cye looked at Nikki as she scrunched up her nose. _God I feel like I'm being torn apart, but maybe she's here for a reason. Maybe Moon sent her to me. _Cye smiled at the thought of Moonstriker watching over him. The movie finally ended and Nikki stood up and stretched.

"Well I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning boys." Kento and Yuli waved at her as she walked up the stairs and out of sight.


	35. Brothers

It has been about a month since they had arrived in Japan and they fit in just fine. Classes were going great and the seven fit in well with the Ronins. Mia loved having six girls her age to do girl things. The boys loved having Jacob around especially with his wacky attitude. All in all things were wonderful.

Sage and Rowan had Kendra and Kristena move in with them less then a block away from Sage's parents. They claimed that they liked the girls too much to let them stay with the parental units. Sage and Kristena spent a lot of time together going over clothing designs while Kendra had Rowan help her pick the perfect pictures for each layout. Plus Kristena cooked while Kendra worked out with them.

Jacob, Kristy, Jean, and Valerie loved their apartment even though they spent more time at either Sage and Rowan's or Mia's estate. Mia had come to love the musical flare that followed the seven when they were together. It seemed that one way or another music was surrounding them. She found that Jean and Jacob were an incredible writing duo for song lyrics. They spoke from their hearts and they managed to draw you into the song; in fact you see them constantly writing and playing. Jean and Jacob also kept everyone on their toes with their crazy pranks.

Kristy reminded everyone of Rowan she always had her nose buried in a book. She was also very smart and would prove Rowan wrong again and again. Valerie on the other hand was like a comic relief for them all. She also was on the athletic side like Kendra. She joined the gymnastics team and was definitely pulling her weight by helping them win first in a tournament. Yet when these four were in their apartment it wasn't a surprise to see Kento their. Kento had developed a strong relationship with Jean even though he has yet told her that he is in love with her.

Yet Kento wasn't the only one in love. Nikki and Cye never spoke of their kiss again and acted like they were good friends in front of Mia and the others, but at night Cye would go talk to Nikki in her room till either they fell asleep or the sun would rise. He also made sure she had new lilies in her room whenever the old ones would die. Cye loved her but he couldn't get past the fact that he still loved Moonstriker.

Now it was the weekend and Valerie's dad was coming to visit and he said he was bringing a surprise. Which meant it could be anything so naturally the seven were worried. Mia agreed to let him stay with her and that they would have a party the day he would arrive. So here they were trying to get everything done before James Smith arrived in an hour. "Does anyone know where White Blaze is?" Ryo looked at Cye and Kristena who were cooking their hearts out.

"I haven't seen him." Cye shook his head in agreement with Kristena.

"Oh, where is that damn tiger?" Jean and Valerie walked in.

"Taken care of Ryo. He's in the woods and I doubt he'll come out and if he does leave it to Lil' Jean she'll take care of my dad." Ryo sighed in relief. Suddenly Yuli ran through the back door.

"A Taxi just pulled up." Valerie and Jean looked at Yuli.

"WHAT?" Yuli nodded. The two girls took off towards the front door.

"He's early. I'm not surprised." Kristena returned to draining the pasta for the spaghetti. Suddenly a scream was heard from the living room. Everyone came running to see what was going on.

"Jean. Val. Are you two okay?" Sage was panicked.

"Oh my god." Kristy stepped in front of everyone. "Brandon?" A young man with black hair and black eyes release Jean from the hug he was giving her to look at Kristy.

"Hey Kris. How are you sweetie?" Kristy hugged the man.

"Great. Who else is here B.B.?"

"Guess?" Kristy's eyes got wide.

"Now we're in trouble." Kento looked at Kristy confused.

"Why?"

"Cause the four evil ones are together again." Kento laughed at Kristy's seriousness.

"What are you talking about Kris?" Mia tried to understand what the youngest of the seven was trying to say.

"She means us." Everyone looked to see Valerie with two young men. One had brown hair and grey eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey sis." Jean hugged both boys.

"I think we need an explanation." Yuli looked between the three guys standing in the living room.

"Let me." A Mexican looking man entered the room from behind Valerie. "Hello my niña."

"Hola daddy." The man walked up to Nikki and Kendra and smiled at them.

"How's my Nikita and Estrella?"

"We're good Uncle James." James turned to Kristy, Jacob, and Kristena.

"And my Rebelde?" Kristy smiled.

"Never better?"

"Princesa? Bajista?"

"Fine Uncle James." James finally turned to Jean.

"And last but not least how's my favorite escritor?"

"I'm just peachy." The man nodded and turned to Yuli.

"I'm James Smith. Valerie's father and these lucky six's uncle. These three young men are Brandon Beacer, John Smith, and Michael Rock. Jean's brother and his two best friends. They grew up with each other and have been known as the evil ones because no matter what you do chaos and trouble always manages to find them." Mia nodded in understanding.

"But that was when we were little, things have changed since then." Brandon smiled as he nudged his younger sister.

"Sure Brandon. Then explain why John is my son-in-law."

"Dad." James smiled at his daughter.

"You know I'm kidding honey."

"So this is your husband Valerie?" John walked up to Mia.

"And you must be Mrs. Sanada? Pleasure." John shook Mia's hand. "And now to deal with you." John turned to Jean who smiled at him. "I think I own you for waking me up with a bowl of orange jell-o. Right?" He tensed up like he was ready to run after her.

"Hey I had to get you back for dropping me into the pool fully dressed before we were going to go the bar." Jean slide behind Kento to hide. John gave her a confused look.

"Who's he? You're boyfriend Jean." Kento blushed.

"And if he was?" Kento looked at Jean in shock.

"Well then I think we would have to have a talk about how to treat my little sister." Jean rolled her eyes.

"And imagine he's not my real brother." Brandon smirked.

"She's got a point Bro." John waved Brandon off.

"Come on Bro leave Jewel alone. She's here to have fun and learn. Plus we're here to visit her not give her a hard time." Michael walked up to Kento. "Besides he looks like a nice guy and he's not Jewel's boyfriend."

"And how do you know that Rock?"

"She would have told us." John nodded his head as if to say okay you got a point. "So can we eat?" Michael looked Kristena.

"It's your call Cye."

"Then let's eat."

Everyone enjoyed the food that Cye and Kristena prepared and the Ronins found that Mr. Smith and Jean's 'brothers' were a riot. Suddenly Mia got an idea. "How about we go outside and have some fun in the snow." The group agreed and soon everyone was outside. Michael looked around and smiled as he picked up a football.

"Football Jac?"

"Football Rock." Michael and Jacob managed to set up a game as Mr. Smith and Mia stood back and watched.

"I'm glad you're taking care of my precious ones."

"It's not trouble James. I'm just glad you could see them this weekend." James nodded in agreement as he watched Kento pick up Jean to stop her from scoring.

"Kento likes Jean doesn't he?" Mia nodded. "Good. I like him." Mia smiled. After hours playing the group finally came in to go home until tomorrow. Mr. Smith smirked as he saw the Jean and her brothers huddled up. "This is going to be good."

"Come on you four!" Ryo was ready to end this game especially since his team was winning by one touchdown. Jean stuck her tongue out at Ryo as she walked up to the line. Winking at his sister Brandon stood behind Jacob.

"All right. Black 33. Black 33. Set. Hike." Brandon grabbed the ball and passed it off to John. Watching for Jean to be open John jumped out of Sage's reach.

"Nice try Sage." Seeing Jean open John threw the ball. Looking over her shoulder Jean saw the ball coming. Turning to catch the ball Jean didn't see Rowan sneaking up behind her.

"Jewel. Behind you." Grabbing the ball Jean bent over causing Rowan to fly over her as she took off down the field. Michael easily caught up to Jean and they casually walked into the end zone. "Yes!"

"All right gather up." Brandon huddled his team in as the Ronins watched from the scrimmage line. "All right Ken I need you to pull off kick number forty four. Give it to John; he is the last one they will suspect." Clapping his hands together the group separated. Jacob grabbed the ball and winked at Kento who just glared at him.

"All right ya'll. 747.747. Hike." Kendra grabbed the ball for Nikki to kick but jumped to her feet and spotted John in the end zone and threw the ball before anyone could react. John easily caught the ball scoring the last two points for the game.

"All right team." Brandon ran up to Jean and scooped her up bridal style and started spinning around.

"Brandon!" Brandon stopped and set his younger sister down only to have her stumble. Kento seeing her begin to fall quickly got behind her to hold her up. Looking over her shoulder Jean smiled. "Thanks Kento."

"No problem." Kento started to blush. John gave Kento a weird look before he slung his arm over Valerie's shoulder.

"Okay everyone how about we go in to get warmed back up." Mia smiled as the group gathered in the living room until she noticed that four certain individuals were missing. "Kento could you go get Jean and her brothers?"

"Sure." Kento quickly headed back to the front porch and saw the four sitting on the porch. Jean sat back to back with Brandon and John sat next to her while Michael leaned against the railing next to Brandon.

"So Jean what's up with that Kento guy?" Jean leaned back against her brother. Kento stopped when he heard his name.

"We're friends. Nothing more nothing less." Michael looked over at her.

"Are you sure Jewel?" Kento couldn't believe that they were talking about him.

"Yes Rock." John smiled.

"Too bad I like him. He seems perfect for you Sis. He makes you laugh. No one outside the family does that." Jean looked at John.

"If you say so." Brandon nudged his sister.

"Admit it you like him." Kento gasped slightly as Brandon tried to get Jean to admit if she liked him.

"So?" Kento couldn't believe his ears.

_She likes me? _Kento knew he shouldn't be listening to them, but he couldn't help it.

"So tell him Jewel."

"Forget it Rock. He doesn't like me so drop okay?"

_What how can she think I don't like her? She is beyond perfect and she thinks I don't like her!_ As if reading his thoughts Michael looked at Jean in disbelief.

"Okay Jewel, but I'm sure he likes you." Jean shook her head.

"Sis promise me something." Jean sighed cause she hated when John made her promise things.

"What Bro?"

"That if he does like you give him a chance." Jean looked at John and nodded. Kento felt his heart leap as he finally let his presence known.

"Hey guys Mia was wondering if you were coming in." John jumped off the railing and started to head inside.

"We were just catching up." Michael and Brandon quickly followed John and Jean slowly followed. As she passed Kento he turned to follow her brushing his hand against hers. She looked at him in confusion and he just smiled. John stood in the walkway watching the only sister he ever had and Kento interacting with each other. He glanced over at Michael.

_I so told you that he still liked her. _Michael raised his eyebrow at John.

_Too bad I didn't meet him then instead of now. All well I still like him. _Michael watched Jean as she punched Kento in the arm for some comment he made. _I just hope things work out Icestorm. _

_Me too Glacier. Me too. _


	36. A phone call

It had been a week since Valerie's dad had visited. The seven fell back into routine except Kento was becoming bolder towards Jean. Especially after he over heard her 'brothers' talking to her. Kento sighed as he recalled the memory while he stared at the ceiling of his room in the middle of the night.

_Jean and her 'brothers' sat on the porch. Jean sat back to back with Brandon and John sat next to her while Michael leaned against the railing next to Brandon. "So Jean what's up with that Kento guy?" Jean leaned back against her brother. _

"_We're friends. Nothing more nothing less." Michael looked over at her. _

"_Are you sure Jewel?" _

"_Yes Rock." John smiled._

"_Too bad I like him. He seems perfect for you Sis. He makes you laugh. No one outside the family does that." Jean looked at John._

"_If you say so." Brandon nudged his sister. _

"_Admit it you like him." _

"_So?" _

"_So tell him Jewel." _

"_Forget it Rock. He doesn't like me so drop okay?" _

"_Okay Jewel, but I'm sure he likes you." Jean shook her head._

"_Sis promise me something." _

"_What Bro?"_

"_That if he does like you give him a chance." Jean looked at John and nodded._

Kento recalled the memory over and over again. Glancing over at the clock it read two in the morning causing Kento to groan slightly. He remembered early that day he had left Jean abruptly because of some stupid comment Jacob made. "Why can't she like me?" As if answering Kento his cell phone began to ring. Thinking that it could Rowan or Sage he decided to t answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Kento?" Kento looked at the phone as if to make sure that he heard correctly.

"Jean? Why are you calling?" Kento sat up on his bed.

"I just wanted to call and apologize for earlier."

"Jean look…"

"No Kento hear me out. What I said was wrong. Jacob and I were being stupid and we shouldn't have said what we said."

"Jean don't worry about it I know you didn't mean it." Kento was lying.

"Don't lie to me Kento. If you knew we were kidding then you wouldn't have run off." Kento felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place and there was no way to break his way out.

"It's nothing Jean."

"Kento it has to be something or you wouldn't have run out. I know you're a guy and don't like to tell your life story and whatever. But my best friend is a guy so whatever it is I'll understand." Kento sighed wishing that what she said was true.

"You wouldn't understand." Kento heard her growl in annoyance.

"Try me."

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Cause I'm your friend and I care Kento!" Kento could tell she was getting frustrated. Kento finally snapped.

"My problem is that I like you Jean. A lot." Kento waited for a reply, but all he heard was silence. "Jean?"

"Sorry Kento I'm just in shock." Kento felt his stomach start to twist.

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No Kento. I'm glad you told me it's just that I thought you loved someone else." Kento sighed as thoughts of his beautiful wind warrior popped into his head.

"I do, but we can't be together."

"I don't understand." Kento leaned back slightly.

"She has responsibilities and I have mine. And well they don't exactly coexist with each other. I know she loves me too, but I also know she would want me to move on."

"Oh. Well Kento to be honest I've kind of, sort of been crushing on you." Kento looked at the phone in shock. How could a girl like Jean be crushing on him and he not notice till her brothers point it out.

"Really?"

"Really." Kento felt like he could jump threw the ceiling.

"Well in that case how about I take you to lunch tomorrow?"

"You mean today?" Kento smiled as he remembered that it was three in the morning.

"Yeah. Around one?"

"Sounds good Kento. I'll see you then. Night."

"Night Jean." Kento turned off his phone a flopped back onto his bed. "She likes me." Kento suddenly stood up and walked down to Cye's room. Opening Cye's door Kento glanced around the room to find Cye missing. "Cye?" He moved to Nikki's room and peeked in. Inside the room Nikki was curled up in her bed and Cye was leaning against her night stand. "So this is where you are?" Kento smiled at his friend who looked very uncomfortable. "It's about time we both moved on." Kento closed Nikki's door and walked back down to his room. Climbing back into bed Kento settled between his sheets and drifted off into sleep.

As the Ronin of earth slept Jean sat on her bed staring at the wall. "Jean?" Jean looked over at Jacob who was sitting up looking at her.

"Sorry Jac, did I wake you?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, but I do want to know what's bothering you."

"Oh, nothing." Jean turned her head away as she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes.

"Jean you have been my best bud for thirteen years give me some credit." Jean looked back at Jacob with a teary smile. "He knows I love him Jac." Jacob crawled out of bed and hugged Jean.

"Shhh…It's okay Nep. It's okay." Jacob rubbed her back as Jean cried into his shoulder.

"Why can't we tell them? Why?" Jacob rested his chin on Jean's head.

"Because it could put them in danger again. Besides it sounds like he's in love with you as Jean." Jean nodded. "It's not enough is it?"

"No. I'm the warrior of truth and I'm lying to him."

"You're not lying. You're just keeping our secret. You'll be able to tell him someday."

"Why can't that day be now?"

"I don't know Nep. I don't know." Jacob held his best friend as she cried herself to sleep praying that she would find peace.


	37. It's a Date

Jacob's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight filtered through the window of the room. Looking to his right to avoid the evil light Jacob came face to face with Jean. _What the…Oh right Kento, crying, blah, blah, blah._ Jacob slowly sat up and looked over at his alarm clock on his night stand. _11:00. Isn't her date thing at one?_ Jacob reached over and shook Jean's shoulder. "Jean. Jean. When's your date or whatever with Kento?"

"One." Jean rolled over to face away from Jacob. Jacob shook his head and nudged her again.

"It's 11:00 in the morning so get up." Jean shot up and looked at Jacob in confusion.

"Huh?"

"It. Is. Eleven. In. The. Morning. Get. Up." Jean's sleepy eyes snapped open realizing what Jacob was saying.

"Oh God." Jean flew off the bed to her closet. "Jacob what am I going to wear?" Jacob gave Jean a shocked look.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Jean stopped moving hangers and looked at Jacob.

"I did, didn't I?" Jacob nodded. Jean plopped down on his bed holding her head. "By the gods." Jacob chuckled as he watched his cousin realize that she sounded like Kristena for that moment in time.

"How about I find you an outfit and you get in the shower?" Jean nodded and left the room to head to the bathroom. "I've seen it all." Jacob stood up and grabbed his baggy black jeans off his chair. Pulling on his jeans he opened Jean's top dresser drawer to pull out her blue jeans that were faded and had a rip on the corner of her back pocket from her hooking her thumbs there all the time. Tossing her jeans on the bed he walked over to her closet and began to move the hangers. He finally found her white t-shirt that had a blue rose on it; grabbing the hanger Jacob tossed the shirt onto the bed before exiting the room to get breakfast. Stopping outside the bathroom door Jacob knocked to hear Jean mumble 'what?' from the other side. "It's on your bed."

"Thanks Jac."

"No prob. Now hurry up cause I need a shower too." Jacob walked into the living room to see Valerie sitting at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. Walking around the bar Jacob noticed Valerie was just staring into her coffee cup and still in her pajamas. "Long night?" Valerie looked up in surprise.

"Yeah. History paper. Ten pages singles spaced not counting the work cited page and table of contents." Jacob winced.

"Ouch." Valerie nodded and stared back down at her coffee cup again. She didn't move as Jacob shoved a cinnamon raisin muffin into his mouth. "You okay?" Valerie just nodded. Valerie looked up again as Jean yelled that she was out of the bathroom. "Well my turn." Jacob left Valerie to her coffee and headed towards the bathroom. As he reached to open the bathroom door Jean stepped out of the bedroom.

"Well?" Jean's half dried red hair was in a high ponytail that swung as she walked and slapped her neck as she spun around for her cousin to look at her. Jacob nodded and Jean hugged him. "Wish me luck." She began to walk toward the kitchen until Jacob's voice forced her to turn around.

"You don't need it." Jacob glanced at the clock in the bathroom. "It's only noon so try to go wake up Val. She had a history paper to write last night." Jean scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ouch. Well maybe some coffee will wake her up." Jacob nodded.

"Yeah if she would stop staring at it." Jean gave Jacob a confused look. "Go see for yourself." Giving Jacob one last confusing glance before walking to the kitchen Jean shrugged. She entered the kitchen to find Valerie in the same position that Jacob left her in. Grabbing a bottle of water Jean sat down next to Valerie and placed her hand on her older cousin's shoulder.

"Drinking it would help." Valerie snapped out of her trance to look at her best friend. "Drink your coffee Val." As if a puppet obeying the strings that were being pulled Valerie lifted her coffee cup to her lips. "Better?" Valerie nodded and looked at her younger cousin noticing that she was dressed and it wasn't one yet.

"Where are you going?"

"Kento wants to take me out to lunch." Valerie's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's wonderful Jean." Jean shrugged.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" Valerie turned towards her cousin. "Oh, I should so hit you for that comment." Jean opened her mouth to reply but a knock at the front door stopped her. Walking up to the door she stood on her tip toes to look thru the peep hole. Standing on the other side of the door was a nervous Kento. Stepping back Jean took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Kento." Kento smiled at Jean as he wringed his hands.

"Hi Jean. You look amazing." Jean smiled and touched Kento's hands stopping them instantly.

"Thank you. And are you really this nervous?" Kento laughed.

"Kind of. I know I'm early, but can we go now?" Jean looked back at Valerie who shot her a look that said just go already.

"Sure." Grabbing her coat she closed the door behind her. Kento offered her his arm which she took as he led her to the exit to the apartment building. "So where are we eating?"

"My family's restaurant around the corner; you'll love it." Kento led Jean to Ryo's truck and opened the door for her. He quickly got into the driver's seat and drove to the restaurant.

Well Kento was right Jean did love the restaurant. Kento's family treated her like royalty and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. After Kento paid for the food he took her back to her apartment to find that Valerie, Jacob, and Kristy wouldn't be back until late at night. "Well do you want to hang out for a little while?" Jean tossed her coat onto a nearby chair and pulled her shoes off.

"Yeah." Kento hung his coat up and slipped off his shoes and sat on the couch in the living room as Jean grabbed her water bottle of the kitchen counter. "So what do you want to do?" Jean plopped down next to him.

"Well we can watch one of my favorite movies." Jean side glanced at Kento.

"And that would be what?" Jean stood up handing her water to Kento. Walking over to the TV and stacks of DVDs she pulled one out and tossed it to Kento. Kento looked at the cover to see that it was _Deep Blue Sea_. "You truly are a biology major aren't you?" Kento tossed the DVD back to Jean.

"Of course." Jean put the movie in and settled back next to Kento. Kento found that he like Jean more and more as time passed.

Half way through the movie Jean shifted bumping Kento slightly. "Hey."

"Sorry." Kento looked at Jean and decided to have some fun. Kento poked Jean's side causing her to jump. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kento pretended to focus back on the movie until Jean looked relaxed. Reaching over he began to tickle her side causing her to jump away from him.

"Kento." Kento smiled and lunged towards Jean tickling both her sides. Trying to get away Jean fell to the floor having Kento land on top of her. Kento continued his tickle attack as Jean laughed and squirmed underneath him. Finally Kento stopped so Jean could catch her breath and that's when he realized he was resting between her legs and his face was inches from her. Jean had her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath; suddenly the part of the movie when the shark tries to eat the cook boomed causing Jean to jump slightly causing her lips to brush Kento's. Her eye flew open to see a stunned look on Kento's face. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Kento leaned down giving Jean a chaste kiss.

"Kento?" Jean looked at Kento as if she was looking for something and she obviously found it because she pulled Kento into a deep kiss. Kento rested one hand on her hip as he leaned on his elbow for support. Jean kept her hands on Kento's neck as Kento traced her bottom lip asking her to open up for him. Kento was overjoyed when he felt Jean's lips part so he could push his tongue into the sweet cavern of Jean's mouth.

As Kento explored Jean's mouth he couldn't help but feel like he had kissed Jean before. Kento let his hand slowly slide from Jean's hip to her stomach and ran his thumb over her skin causing her to arch up into his touch. Kento moaned as Jean's hips grinded against his. "Jean." Kento began to kiss Jean's neck as she made soft mewling noise from the contact of Kento's lips on her skin. As Kento's hands began to go farther up Jean's shirt she grabbed his wrist. "Jean?" Kento looked at the girl below him. Jean was breathing deeply trying to relax her urges to let Kento take her right then and there.

"Not now. We're just starting out and I don't want it to be just about lust." Kento nodded understanding that Jean wanted a relationship not just sex.

"Okay." Kento sat up and lifted Jean with him. Jean looked over to see the main menu of the DVD on the screen. She looked back at Kento and smiled.

"Well that was a dud." Kento laughed as Jean's red hair fell to cover her right eye as she ran her left hand over the top of her head. "So you going home?"

"Only if you want me to." Kento stood up and offered Jean a hand. Jean took it as she stood up.

"Well how about you stay the night. I don't really like being home alone and Jacob won't mind you being in our room." Kento smiled.

"Okay." Glancing at the clock Jean noticed it was around seven at night.

"Maybe we should get dinner." Kento nodded as he walked into kitchen to search the fridge to find food.

After eating Jean flipped the channel on the TV to her favorite show CSI: Las Vegas. Watching the show Jean leaned on Kento's shoulder. As the show showed the gruesome side of humanity Jean winced and wrinkled up her nose. Kento looked down at her and smiled. "You're cute when you do that." Kento tapped Jean's nose.

"Whatever." Jean moved her head on Kento's shoulder. Soon the two were fast asleep not noticing three figures enter from the hallway. Jacob leaned over the couch to see Kento and Jean wrapped up in each other's arm on the couch. Smiling he grabbed the blanket off the lazy boy chair to draped it over his best friend and her love.

"Goodnight Guardian." Pluto brushed her hair out of her face and went to his room to get some rest. _Be happy Neptune. He still loves you even though he doesn't know it's you. _ Pluto closed his eyes as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	38. Is it really you?

Kento woke up to a soft thump coming from his right. He opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in his bed or any bed for that matter. He also noticed that there was someone lying on top of him. Looking down he recognized the red hair on his chest but wasn't sure how they ended up like this. A loud yawn caught his attention to see Kristy stretching in her doorway. Kristy was wearing a purple sports bra and shorts as she looked over to see Kento awake. Kento looked away from Kristy blushing finding it hard to believe that she could just walk around like that without feeling embarrassed. Yet he noticed that all six girls were like that; they felt that wearing sports bras around as shirts is no different then wearing a bathing suit top. "Morning Kento." Kristy walked over to the kitchen as started the coffee.

"Morning." Kento felt Jean move which caused him to look down at her and noticed she had her hand on the bulge starting to cause his jeans to feel a little too tight. Jacob wandered into the living room fully dressed and ready to leave for his part time job at the library.

"Hey Kento. Sleep well?" Jacob grabbed his travel mug to fill it and leave.

"Yeah." Kento tried to think cold thoughts to control his hormones. Jean shifted again causing Kento to bite his bottom lip to stop from moaning.

"Well, why don't you and Jean move to the bedroom? I mean that girl can sleep through anything so she won't notice you moving her and it's a lot more comfortable then the couch." Kento nodded at Jacob as he began to sit up to take Jean back to her room that she shared with her best friend. Walking to the bedroom he was greeted by a frantic Valerie trying to find a specific shirt.

"Sorry Kento." Valerie ran into the kitchen to question Kristy leaving a slightly puzzled Kento. Kento shook his head and enter Jean's room and could immediately notice the difference between the two sides of the room. Jacob's was covered in black and he had a lot of things that had snakes drawn across them. While Jean's was colored in blues that made you feel at home. Kento set Jean down on her bed and then crawled in next to her. Jean instinctively wrapped her arm around Kento's waist. Kento smiled and closed his eyes pulling Jean closer to him.

_I could stay like this forever. God, I miss you Neptune but Jean is mortal and here. You said you wanted me to be happy and I am. _

While Kento fell into a deep sleep with the one he was falling for Cye was walking with Nikki to the art gallery. "Sorry I kept you up late." Cye couldn't help but feel bad since Nikki was yawning every few minutes.

"It's okay. I'll wake up soon." Cye smiled and shivered as he felt the cold breeze brush his neck. "Cold?"

"A little." Cye felt Nikki wrap her arm around his as she hugged his side. Behind them Mia couldn't help but smile at the two.

_They are perfect for each other, but Cye still thinks about Moonstriker constantly. _ Nikki looked back at Mia and smiled. The three climbed the steps to the art gallery and Nikki couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Stopping she looked to her right.

"Nikki?" Nikki shook her head to let Cye know that it was nothing; suddenly out of no where a wolvalock charged Nikki knocking her down the stairs. "Nikki!" Cye ran to Nikki's side but he was surprised to find that she wasn't hurt but actually on her feet ready to counter the next attack. The wolvalock charged her again but Nikki moved out of the way.

"Cye get Mia out of here." Cye nodded and got Mia to the top of the steps and behind one of the pillars that lined the front of the building. Both Mia and Cye watched in amazement as Nikki managed to stay out and as if on cue Kendra and Kristena came running with Sage and Rowan on their heels. Rowan and Sage stood back as Kendra pulled Nikki out of harms way. What happened next was what made all four spectators gasp was when Kristena raised her arm and the wolvalock lifted off the ground. Sage watched as Kristena did the same thing to the wolvalock as Saturn did to Kento when they first encountered her. The wolvalock roared before it disappeared. Kristena looked down and then back to Kendra and Nikki as they looked at Sage and Rowan.

Rowan finally shook his head and stepped towards Kristena. "Saturn?" Kristena looked at Rowan and nodded. "How?"

"This is the mortal me Strata." Rowan noticed that Kristena was preparing herself for the worst.

"And the others?" Rowan stepped closer to her.

"Them too." Rowan looked at Nikki and Kendra.

"Star? Moon?" The twins nodded and looked away. Rowan looked back at Kristena. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We couldn't. We are forbidden to tell anyone our mortal identities. It is too much of a risk to those we care about. Or we would have. I'm sorry Strata." Sage noticed that Kristena's voice cracked. He knew she wasn't lying and walked up to her.

"Saturn?" Kristena looked up. "I've missed you my friend and we have a lot of catching up to do." Sage pulled Kristena into a hug which instantly caused her to cry.

"I've missed you too Halo." Kristena hugged Sage back with everything in her soul, happy to find her friend again. Cye and Mia joined them hearing the whole conversation. Cye walked up to Nikki touching her shoulder.

"Is it really you Moon?" Nikki turned to look at Cye.

"Yes." Nikki felt the tears begin to fall down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to Cye. You have no idea how badly I wanted to." Cye shook his head.

"Don't be sorry I understand. I'm just glad because now I don't have to feel like I was betraying you but falling in love with Nikki." Nikki smiled as more tears fell from her eyes. Cye wiped away the tears as he bent down and captured Nikki into a kiss that told her how much he missed her.

"Well then." Cye and Nikki parted to see Kristy, Valerie, Jacob, Jean, and Kento looking at them. Rowan turned and walked up to Kristy till he was practically nose to nose with her.

"Sun?" Kristy looked at Rowan in shock and then to Kendra.

"They know. A wolvalock attacked and well Kristena had to blow our cover to get rid of it. So they know it's us Kris." Kristy looked at Rowan and sighed.

"Yeah it's me Rowan." Rowan smiled and pulled Kristy into a bear hug and began to spin around.

"Gods, I missed you Sun. I have so much to tell you." Rowan set Kristy down and held her shoulders as she tried to get her bearings back.

"Good to see you too Rowan." Kristy smiled and turned to her brother and the others to see that Ryo had joined them.

"Can someone explain what going on? You all look like something terrible happened." Kendra nodded and began to explain what happened with some help from Nikki. "So that means your Starfire?" Ryo looked at the girl who was supposed to be the night warrior that he considered his best friend.

"Yeah." Ryo smiled.

"Good to have you back Star." Ryo hugged his friend.

"Good to be back, Wildfire." Everyone turned to look at Kento. Kento just stared at Jean in shock.

"I can't believe it." Jean looked at the ground. "I feel betrayed but relieved at the same time." Jacob stepped up and wrapped his arm around Jean's shoulder.

"She wanted to tell you. Trust me. I can't even count how many nights I had to hold her while she cried because she wanted to tell you Kento." Kento looked at the mortal form of the ice prince as he processed what he was saying.

"Jean?" Jean looked up at Kento. "I missed you love." Kento pulled Jean to him and hugged her. Jean couldn't help but cry as Kento held her.

"I missed you too."

"So now what?" Valerie glanced around as if she was searching for something.

"Not sure Val." Kristy looked at Rowan and smiled. "But I think we have some catching up to do." Rowan nodded.

"How about everyone comes over for dinner and you all can catch up." Mia couldn't believe that these were the young warriors that she met only a few years ago.

"Sounds good. Um…we need to go guys." Kristy motioned for the others to follow her.

"See ya later." Kendra and Valerie took off after Kristy.

"Thanks again Mia." Jacob grabbed his older sister's arm and drug her away from the group.

"Bye." Nikki and Jean reluctantly left following the others back to the apartment. Once there the seven gathered in the living room to talk.

"So they know. What should we tell them?" Kristy looked at her family members knowing that some things couldn't be told.

"Well we could tell them about the new winter warrior." Pluto looked up and smiled. "Too bad they're not here."

"Yeah they could have met Caleb." The seven laughed.

"He is one crazy kid, but he definitely get his abilities from his parents." Kendra smirked at her sister.

"And his attitude from his Aunt." Every laughed again.

"Okay guys seriously we have to figure out what not to tell them." Kristy became serious quickly.

"We can't tell them about the Lokia or about the past trials." Everyone nodded in agreement. Nikki looked up at the ceiling.

"Should we tell them about our mortal lives? I mean more then we already have."

"I don't see why not. Now it's almost three and Mia normally has dinner ready by six so let's go get ready." Nikki, Kendra, and Kristena stood up and walked to the door.

"See you tonight."


	39. Dinner

Nikki felt alone as she waited for the others to arrive for dinner. The Ronins were outside talking about what happened earlier that day. Cye didn't really talk to Nikki when she got home but she knew it was because he would wait till later. Mia also told Nikki that Kayura and the warlords were coming. "Something wrong Sea dragon?" Nikki turned around to see Sekhmet looking at her.

"Good to see you Snake boy." Nikki and Sekhmet both chuckled lightly.

"Good to see you still have your funny attitude. But is everything all right young one?" Nikki nodded as she sat down on the couch. "Are you lying?" Nikki nodded again. Sekhmet sat next to her and touched her shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about the mortal you?" Nikki smiled knowing that Sekhmet was trying to make her feel better. Becoming deep in conversation Nikki didn't notice the Ronins come in.

"And ever since then Kendra has always gone running every morning." Sekhmet laughed a little.

"That explains a lot." Nikki smiled and looked up finally noticing the Ronins.

"Hey." She suddenly felt nervous.

"So what happened after we left?" Sage sat across from Nikki.

"I don't know if I should start talking without the others." As if on cue the other six arrived.

"Hey ya'll." Kendra walked into the living room and sat down next to her sister. Valerie and Jean soon followed. Nikki knew that the royalty wouldn't be involved in the talking it was expected in there would.

"Well after you left the battles have really died down some. We have gained new powers and other things." Nikki looked at Kendra. The four knew that the Lokia were the biggest change they have had. Kendra nodded letting Nikki know that it was okay. Even though they all thought it was best to not mention them, but it was necessary. "One of those things was the Lokia." A gasp stopped Nikki to look at Kayura.

"The Lokia. They were the deadliest warriors known to the realms." Kendra nodded. Valerie decided to finish the story.

"Their souls we captured into seven keys that the Dark Warriors possessed. We took the keys and released their souls. In return they left the keys and their powers with us." Kayura glanced between the four. "So if necessary we can become the Lokia."

"So you truly are more powerful since we last met young ones." The four smiled. "But have you found a cure yet Ancient Warrior."

"No." Valerie looked down at her hands. "I will though and when I do both the Wolvalockes and brethren will be free." Kayura gave Valerie a confused look. "I found the other werewolves. Only one of them is bound to make everyone a werewolf but luckily the other two keep him in check."

"So you have brethren now?" Cale couldn't help but tease the young warrior. Valerie nodded and growled slightly at Cale. "Testy aren't we?" Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Cale stop it." Kayura turned back to Kendra. "Anything else?" Valerie looked at Jean. Nodding Jean looked at Kayura.

"There is a new Winter Warrior. His name is Glacier." Rowan leaned forward.

"How do you know him Jean?" Jean looked at the floor and back up again.

"It's Michael." Kento looked at Jean in shock.

"So John, Brandon, and Michael are all winter warriors?" Jean nodded. Sage chuckled.

"Guess it runs in the family." Jean rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Dinner is ready." Jacob walked up to Jean and helped her to her feet. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. Sage laughed.

"You would think you were a couple by the way you two act around each other." Jean and Jacob stuck their tongues out at Sage and walked into the dinning room. The group sat down to eat in silence. Mia noticed the tension and decided to put a stop to it.

"So how did you all meet?" Kristy looked up at Mia and then at Kristena.

"Our families decided to move so that we were all close together. Tina, Jac, and I originally came from Chicago." Mia nodded. "Kendra and Nikki came from Denver. Valerie from Houston." Rowan began to laugh.

"That explains your accent." Valerie growled slightly.

"Don't make this cowgirl kick your ass." Jean and Jacob chuckled lightly to Valerie's threat. Kristy rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to Mia.

"Jean has lived in Michigan all her life. Born in Detroit and her family now lives in a small town about an hour from the rest of us." Mia nodded.

"So young ones how do you manage to live normal lives when you're the protector of the realms?" Kendra smirked at Kayura.

"Not easily that's for damn sure. I don't know how many close calls we've had." Nikki nodded in agreement. "But we always manage to pull through." Cale looked at Nikki as she stared at her plate.

"Young sea dragon may I ask you a question?" Nikki looked at Cale and nodded. "What happened after Torrent left? I mean with your love life." Kendra choked on her food slightly as she looked at Nikki's shocked face.

"What do you mean Cale?" Nikki didn't want to go down this road.

"I know Torrent date a couple of girls. What about you?" Nikki felt she was being crushed.

"The was only one guy after Cye." Cale watched Nikki squirm slightly.

"And what happened this young man?" Kendra felt her rage building.

"Why the questioning Cale?" Cale watched as the night warrior stare him down.

"It's all right Ken." Kendra looked at her sister and nodded. "His name was Caleb Johnson. He was a nice guy or so I thought. If you must know I almost slept with him until I found he was cheating on me with some other girl." Nikki got up and quickly left the room leaving Cale feeling like a jerk. Jean and Jacob quickly followed her while Kendra stared at Cale.

"I hope your happy Jackal." Kendra stood up and stormed away with Kristy on her heels. Cale turned to Kristena and sighed.

"I'm sorry princess." Kristena shook her head.

"Cale. Nikki is the human sea dragon, but she does have feelings. Caleb didn't care about that. It hurt Cale, a lot." Kristena stood up and nodded to Mia. "Sorry about this Mia but I need to find my brother. Valerie please go after Kris and Ken." Valerie nodded as she stood up. "Excuse us."

"No problem Kristena." Mia watched as the two left the dining room. "Was that really necessary Cale?"

"I was just curious." Sekhmet sighed.

"Now we have a few angry warriors to deal with." Dais nodded in agreement then looked at Cye.

"Are you all right Torrent?"

"Yeah I just feel bad for Nikki." Cye looked in the direction that Nikki went. "I think I'm gonna go find her." Getting up Cye went to find his water goddess. Walking outside Cye saw Jacob leaning against the railing. "Hey Jac."

"She's out there." Jacob gestured toward the dock where Nikki was sitting on the edge as Jean stood behind her looking up at the sky.

"Thanks." Jacob nodded. Cye ran out to the dock causing Jean to face him. Smiling she walked away leaving Cye alone with Nikki. Cye sat down next to Nikki. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it happened over a year ago. I'm over it now." Nikki leaned on Cye. "Especially with you back in my life. Wow that was beyond corny." Cye laughed as Nikki insulted herself.

_I'm glad your back too Moon. _Footsteps interrupted Cye's thoughts.

"Sea Dragon?" Nikki turned to face Cale. "I'm sorry…"

"Cale don't worry about it. It was the past I'm over it now. Friends?" Nikki stood up extending her hand to the warlord.

"Friends." Cale shook Nikki's hand and smiled.


	40. Sea Dragons

It had been a couple months since the dinner at Mia's and everything seemed to be going well for everyone and now the seven were able to travel back to the Immortal realm without many problems. Kristy and Rowan were sitting in the library when Kendra came up to them. "Hey ya'll."

"Hey Kendra. What's going on?" Rowan looked away from his Calculus book.

"Not much getting ready for midterms. Hey Kris after this three more weeks and we go home."

"Yeah I know. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Kendra nodded in agreement. "What are the others up to today?"

"No idea, but I know Nikki has a date tonight with a certain Cye Mouri." Kristy pretended to be in shock causing Rowan to laugh.

Meanwhile…

Nikki curled her hair as she tried to keep her cool about her date with Cye. Granted it wasn't like they didn't know each other, but it was different now. Nikki fluffed her hair one last time before she stood up. Cye said he wanted to take Nikki somewhere special, but to dress casual. Naturally Nikki was racking her brains trying to figure out where he was taking her. A knock at the door interrupted Nikki's thoughts. "Yes?" Mia opened the door.

"Hey Nikki there's a package downstairs for you."

"Thanks Mia." Nikki ran downstairs to see Ryo and Kento playing a board game with Yuli. The box was huge and Nikki was confused. "What?" Cye walked out of the kitchen and dropped the tray of food he was carrying. Everyone looked at Cye as he stood there with his mouth open.

"Cye. You okay buddy?" Cye shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yeah. I just…" Cye had a hard time finding the right word to describe his thoughts. Nikki smiled and shook her head knowing exactly what his problem was. Turning her attention back to the box she noticed the return label said family making her more confused.

"What is this?" Ripping open the box she saw a letter laying on top of the layer of paper.

"Nikki who is it from?" Mia peered over Nikki's shoulder looking at the letter.

"Not sure Mia." Nikki opened the letter and smiled. "It's from our parents."

"Our parents?" Kento looked at Nikki.

"Yes our parents. As in mine and my aunts and uncles." Ryo nodded understanding what Nikki was saying. Nikki decided to read her letter out loud so Mia could here what her family had to say.

"Dearest Nicole. We're glad to hear that everything is going well, even though we miss you seven causing trouble here at home. Kendra told us about the exhibit and how everything is going great. She also told us how the dean wants you to show off your work in the next exhibit so I spoke with your aunts and uncles and we came to one decision. In the box are your best paintings in our opinions. Plus we know that your cousins and sister will agree with us. Take care sweetheart. Much Love, Mom." Nikki looked up at Mia and shrugged as she set the letter down and picked up the first paper covered canvas. Slowly pulling away the paper Nikki gasped as she began to recognize the scenery. "No way." Ripping open the rest of the paper she stood shocked as she looked at the canvas.

"Nikki." Nikki looked at Mia and then turned the painting towards her. Mia gasped as she saw Ryo and Guardian Starfire standing in what appeared to be a type of fire desert. Ryo held his katanas crossed in front of him as Starfire was looking over her shoulder holding her staff so it crossed over her back. "Nikki that is amazing."

"I painted this right after you left the realm. It's on Dragon's Island." Ryo couldn't believe how life like the painting looked but you couldn't really tell it was him. "I wonder." Nikki set the painting down and grabbed the second canvas. Unwrapping it she smiled. "They must have sent the entire series." She turned the picture to show Rowan and Princess Sun standing on the black mountains. Rowan held his bow at his side as Sun leaned against a rock holding her Phoenix axe.

"Did you paint one for each of you seven?" Kento stood up and walked over to the box.

"Yeah. They were kind of like graduation presents." Kento unwrapped the next painting to see Sage and Saturn standing in the forest of light back to back both looking calm and cool as ever.

"Incredible." Nikki smiled as she unwrapped the next painting which was the one with Kento and Neptune on Winter's Island. Neptune was holding her spear as she leaned on Kento who had his staff slung over his back as he held Neptune protectively.

"I think you'll like this one the best." Nikki turned the painting to Kento who just stood in shock. Nikki took the painting of Saturn and Sage from him and handed him the one of him and Neptune. Kento looked up at Nikki. "I thought it was the best way to capture you two." Kento looked up at Nikki. "She kept in her dorm room so that way she could always remember you." Kento nodded. Cye walked up to Nikki and took her hand.

"I know you want to take care of these but we should get going." Nikki nodded as she set the painting down.

"We'll take of them you two have fun." Nikki smiled at Mia and quickly tossed on her shoes and grabbed her coat. Leaving the house Cye motioned for Nikki to get into Mia's car. Driving into the city Nikki stared out the window as she remained in thought over the possibilities of the night for them.

"Nikki?" Nikki turned to Cye. "We're here." Cye stepped out of the car and opened Nikki's door. They were on a bridge not far from the city. Nikki looked down into the whirlpools seeing a killer whale swimming in the waters.

"What is this place Cye?" Nikki looked up at Cye.

"This is where the ancient sent me after a fight with Anubis towards the beginning of our fight. Ryo saved me from Sekhmet." Nikki nodded understanding that this place was kind of sacred to him. "When did you first discover that you were a water warrior?"

"Kendra and I just moved to Michigan from Denver and we were wandering around outside. Then there was the bright white light and when it faded we were standing on a beach near the ocean with two other kids. Their names were John and Denae. We weren't sure how we got there but we knew it wasn't home. Then out of no where a gold knight riding a beautiful black horse came up to us. The knight dismounted and walked up to John. Lifting the face shield we saw that it was a girl around fourteen years old. She asked if we were okay and that's when I felt sick. I looked over to see my sister and the others bent over sick to their stomachs too. The next thing I knew I fell backwards into the water. I looked t me reflection and saw this fourteen year old girl in purple armor staring back at me." Nikki looked back into the water. "From then I was Purple Hawk the Hawk Warrior of water."

"So it all happened so fast?"

"Basically yeah. That was back when I was nine. We all later found out that we would always look older in the immortal realm. That's why when we last saw each other I looked like I was nineteen when I was only sixteen." Cye smiled remembering the Nikki's immortal form.

"What do you look like now?"

"About the same maybe a couple years older." Nikki looked up at the sky seeing the sun's rays change colors of the sky. "So are we going anywhere else?" Cye nodded as he grabbed Nikki's hand leading her back to the car. As they drove Cye kept glancing at Nikki thanking every god he knew that she was with him again. As Cye pulled up to a small restaurant Nikki looked at him and smiled. Entering the restaurant Nikki felt everyone's eyes on her. Sitting at a table they ordered their food and talked quietly to each other. After eating Cye decided that maybe they should return home. On the way to the car Nikki got a bad feeling and stopped.

"Nikki?" Before Nikki could explain she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into the alley as two guys came out and jumped Cye. Nikki screamed until a knife was pressed to her throat.

"Make a sound and he dies." Nikki watched as Cye tried to fight off the two guys without using his powers. Nikki felt tears forming in her eyes as the man holding her captive ran his hands up her side to her breast.

"Nikki!" Cye was getting angry and he knew he had to get to Nikki. Suddenly something overcame him. He hit one guy in the nose hearing it break causing the guy to fall to the ground. Cye then threw the other guy into the wall knocking him unconscious. Cye turned to face man who held Nikki with a blade against her throat.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Don't want to see your girlfriend hurt." Cye felt the rage building stronger until his eyes flashed red. Nikki gasped.

_He's turning into a sea dragon._ Nikki knew she had to think quickly. Raising her right foot she stomped on the guy's foot causing him to release his grip on her enough for her to get the knife away from him and knock him to the ground. She turned to Cye to find him breathing hard as he stared at her. _I have to get you out of here. _Looking over at the car she sighed knowing there was no way to get him in there without a fight. She slid her high school class ring off her finger and placed it against her neck. It changed into a choker as she became Moonstriker. Looking at Cye she growled and took off running to the nearest body of water. Cye chased her until the ended up at the ocean. Moonstriker slowly backed into the ocean until the both were standing in the water. _ I hope this works. _

"Moonstriker?" Cye growled causing Nikki to shiver slightly. Turning Nikki dove into the water swimming out until she couldn't touch bottom anymore. She surface to find Cye no where in sight. Taking a deep breath Nikki focused on the area around her so she could find Cye. Unfortunately Cye was too fast for her and pulled her under to come face to face with a very red eyed Torrent. Looking at Cye Nikki prayed that he would come to his senses soon.

_Cye? _Most sea dragons hurt other sea dragons because of territory. She waited for Cye to strike her but he instead placed his hand on her cheek and growled softly causing Nikki to look at him in shock. Cye slowly brushed his lips against Nikki's confusing her more. Then she remembered what Blueheart told her and Neptune. Cye was protecting his territory which was her. Technically Nikki was his mate since she gave him his sea dragon abilities. Cye watched Nikki as she stared at him; his instincts were telling him that something was wrong with his mate and that he had to comfort her. Another growl escaped his throat as he kissed Nikki again. Nikki finally relaxed in his hold and returned his kiss.

Cye felt himself sink deeper into the water till his feet rested on the soft sands of the ocean floor. Nikki opened her eyes as Cye pulled away from her so see that his eyes were sea green again. "Nikki?" Cye looked around confused.

"Cye! I was so worried." Nikki hugged Cye as his armor faded causing him to suddenly old his breath. "Cye what are you doing?" Cye gave Nikki a confused look. "You're a sea dragon silly. Breath." Cye slowly took a small breath realizing that he could breath.

"How?" Nikki laughed.

"It was one of the things you gained from me." Cye smiled as he pulled Nikki closer to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm standing at the bottom of the ocean with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"You've been reading Sage's love novel again haven't you?" Cye glared at Nikki which caused her to laugh more. "I think we should get back to shore." Cye nodded as he released Nikki. Slowly they both swam to the shore and walked onto the beach dripping wet.

"Now we have to wait to dry off." Cye wringed out the bottom of his shirt.

"No we don't." Nikki lifted her hands out straight in front of her and slowly dropped her hands down. Cye watched in awe as the water slowly left Nikki's clothes and dripped into the ground. "See piece of cake." Walking up to Cye she placed her hand on his cheek closing her eyes to will the water away from him. Cye smiled at the sight of his water goddess glowing under the moonlight. As Nikki opened her eyes she returns the smile that her love is giving her.

"Nikki I don't want you to leave." Cye looked up at the moon praying that somehow time would stop.

"I don't want to either, but I can promise you that I will come back during the summer and I will forever be connected to me. And you better damn well believe that I'm not gonna let you go." Cye smiled and scooped Nikki up spinning her around thanking every god he knew that he had his beautiful sea dragon back in his arms and that she wasn't leaving him.


	41. Jewelry Shopping

It was finals week and the seven were more then ready to get in done and over, but they weren't ready to go home. Mia decided to throw them a going away party before they left and she sent the guys out to buy the supplies. Ryo, Rowan, and Sage manage to get most of the supplies while Cye and Kento went to find food. On the way back to Cye's car Kento saw a small jewelry shop. "Hey Cye want to go look around?" Cye shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Kento. What are you going to find in a jewelry shop." Kento smiled at his best friend.

"A ring." Cye could have sworn his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. Walking into the store they were greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hello gentlemen can I help you?"

"We're just gonna look around. Thanks anyway."

"Just let me know if you need help." The two wandered around the store and they saw a lot of beautiful necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. Yet Kento couldn't find the perfect ring to give Jean before they left. Cye glanced over the rings, but one caught his eye. It was a silver ring with a crescent moon that had a small diamond resting between the points of the crescents.

_It's perfect. I want to ask Nikki and that's the ring, but its way to expensive. _Kento saw that Cye was staring down at something and looked over his friend's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful ring man." Cye nodded.

"Yeah, but its 180,316.68 yen. That's way too much."

"What's too much?" Kento and Cye spun around to see Valerie starring at them.

"Val. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you two in here and I thought I'd see what you two are up to." Valerie walked up to the counter and looked down at the ring. "It's beautiful. So why are you two here?" Kento and Cye looked around and then back at Valerie.

"Can you keep a secret Val?" Valerie nodded. "I want to get one of those promise rings that you and Kristena mentioned before, but I couldn't find anything." Valerie nodded at Kento and looked at Cye.

"And you my young swimmer?" Cye just blushed. "By the Gods, you want to ask her to marry you don't you?" Cye nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

"I couldn't find the right ring and I finally found it and it's way too much." Valerie looked back down at the ring and then back up at Cye.

"Well then I guess it will be no big deal if I tell Nikki then."

"What you can't do that?"

"Why it's not a big deal?"

"Val please I will do anything if you don't tell Nikki."

"Okay then I want you to talk to someone. Right here, right now." Valerie flipped open her phone and pressed a few numbers before she held it to her ear. "Hi Padre. Yeah Cye needs to talk to you about a ring for Nikita." Valerie handed Cye the phone.

"Hello?"

"So you want to buy Nikita an engagement ring?" Cye then realized that it was Valerie's dad.

"Yes, but I mean…I…Oh Kami." Cye heard Valerie's dad laugh.

"I think the boy is nervous Ken." Cye's eyes opened wide.

"Who's Ken?" Valerie gasped.

"Uncle Ken is Nikki and Kendra's dad." Cye thought his heart stopped.

"So Cye what seems to be the problem?" Cye still couldn't find his voice. Valerie shook her head.

"He doesn't have the money daddy."

"Is it a beautiful ring Cye?"

"Yes." Cye was shocked that his voice suddenly appeared.

"Well I know a way that you could get the money."

"How?" Valerie smiled knowing her dad would make a deal with Cye.

"Well first you would need Ken's blessing."

"Well since I haven't heard anything bad about this young man from either of my daughters or you then I give it to him."

"Okay, Cye the deal is I will give you the money if you agree to come here during the summer to see us all and bring the others with you. If you agree to that I refuse that you will have to pay me back. Oh and you must always promise to love Nikita and if you hurt her pay with the consequences." Cye couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I would say yes to him if I were you Cye." Valerie leaned against the counter. Cye nodded.

"I'll accept you offer but how will you get me the money?" James laughed at Cye's question.

"Look at my daughter." Cye turned at Valerie handed Cye 200,000 yen.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Cye handed Valerie her phone. "Thank you Padre. Tell Uncle Ken I love him. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart." Valerie flipped her phone shut and looked at Cye.

"Well buy it all ready." Kento motioned for the older lady to them. "He wants that ring."

"Ah, it's a beautiful ring you must be lucky to get it young lady." Cye went to speak up but Valerie decided against it.

"I am the world's luckiest girl. He's so sweet to me." Valerie wrapped her arm around Cye's and smiled.

"So we should fit it to you." Valerie smiled and nodded. As the lady went in back to get the measuring rings to find the right ring size Valerie leaned over to Cye.

"You are so lucky that I have the same ring sizes as Nikki or you would have a problem." After the fitting that lady said that she would have the ring ready in a couple days. The three walked out of the store and turned towards Cye's car. "This is so awesome! I promise I won't tell anyone." Valerie did a back tuck causing people around her to clap. "Thank you." Valerie smiled. "See you two at the party." Cye and Kento waved to the retreating earth warrior as she ran down the street.

"She is something else." Kento nodded.

"Yeah and John is one lucky man." Cye laughed as he opened the car door.

"Let's go before Mia freaks out."

Arriving back at the mansion Kento and Cye saw that everything was set up for the seven's farewell party. Ryo looked at Cye and Kento like they were knights in shining armor. "I'm so glad to see you two. Mia is freaking out cause the seven are suppose to be here at eight and its five." Cye entered the kitchen and started cooking the food while Mia ranted on how long they took. After an hour of cooking Cye fell onto the couch in exhaustion. Nikki sat down next to Cye.

"You okay?" Cye nodded. "Are you sure?" Cye nodded again and closed his eyes. Nikki smiled at Cye before she got up to leave. Since he sensed her getting up Cye reached out and pulled Nikki onto his lap. "Cye!" Cye quickly latched his lips onto her neck. Nikki shivered as Cye kissed her. "Not now my Seadrya. Maybe later." Cye looked at Nikki in shock as she stood up and winked at him.

_She is definitely my soul mate._ Cye got up to get changed for the party.

**Three hours later…**

The seven were joking around outside with their friends. They decided to play tag of all games and of course the seven were cheating. Ryo was getting frustrated because every time he got close enough to touch Kendra she would take off at high speed. "Stop using your powers!" Nikki smiled at Ryo.

"You never said we couldn't besides I know you can run faster then that Ryo." Ryo glared at Nikki before he took off after her. Nikki gasped slightly as she turned and ran towards the docks. Ryo smirked as Nikki reached the end of the docks turning to Ryo.

"Now I've got you." Nikki smiled.

"No you don't." Nikki stepped back falling into the water below.

"Cheater!" Nikki resurfaced and smiled at Ryo as she swam back to shore. The game went on for hours. The Ronins couldn't believe how incredibly good the seven were at the game. Kristena, Kendra, Rowan, and Sage all left after good-byes were said. Kristy and Jacob said their good-byes quickly and went to wait out in the car. Valerie hugged everyone and winked at Cye before she left. After Jean said good-bye to Ryo, Mia, and Cye Kento scooped her up kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Mia laughed as Jean playfully slapped Kento's arm as she left.

"Well I'm going to bed. " Nikki walked up the stairs and looked over her shoulder. "I'll see ya'll in the morning." The others waited a few moments before they left to go to bed. Cye decided he wanted to soak in the tub to clear his thoughts. As he rested in the tub he never heard the knock at the door. "Oops, sorry Cye." Cye opened his eyes to see Nikki staring at him. She was wearing a pair of shorts and tank top. "I'll leave." Cye sat up.

"Nikki can we talk?" Nikki turned around to face Cye.

"You're taking a bath Cye." Cye smiled at her.

"It's not like you haven't seen me like this before." Nikki rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of the tub.

"What's up?"

"What's going to happen after you leave Nikki? I mean to us?" Nikki looked down at the tiled floor.

"I hope that we can stay an 'us'. I love you and there isn't anything that can change my mind." Cye smiled at Nikki.

"Nikki?" Nikki looked at Cye. "I think I owe you payback from the game earlier."

"What do you mean? All I did was push you into the lake when you tried to tag me." Before she could react Cye pulled into the tub with him. "Cye! What are you doing?" Cye just gave her a wicked grin as he rolled over forcing her into the tub with him hovering over her.

"I think I'm going to kiss you my sea dragon." Nikki rolled her eyes as Cye lowered his head to kiss her. Nikki pushed up against Cye as the kiss deepened. Cye groaned as he felt himself become harder. Grabbing the bottom of Nikki's shirt he pulled it over her head. He couldn't help but smile noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He lowered his head to capture a nipple with his teeth.

"Cye…"Cye smiled as he continued to kiss his love's body. As he kissed her stomach he pulled down her shorts and panties leaving them both naked in the tub. "The others will hear us."

"I don't care." Cye brushed his length against Nikki's core. Nikki moaned as Cye slowly pushed into her. "God I missed you Moon."

"I missed you too." Cye started at a slow paced as the water splashed around them. Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. Cye reached behind Nikki and lifted her out of the water. "Cye what are you doing?" Pulling the plug out of the tub Cye opened the door and walked to Nikki's room still buried deep inside his beautiful goddess. As he entered her room he shut and locked the door before he climbed onto the bed where he laid her down. Nikki whimpered as Cye pulled out of her slightly. Cye quickly thrust back into her causing her to arch up to meet him. Soon their bodies moved as one at a quick pace. Nikki felt her body begin to tighten and she knew she was close but so was Cye.

"Nikki…" Cye gasped as he felt her walls milk him as he finally released inside her. Cye collapsed next to Nikki as he pulled out of her. Grabbing the covers he covered them both as pulled her to him so her head rested on his chest. _Soon you'll be miles away, but at least I know you'll always be with me. _Cye closed his eyes as he pulled Nikki closer to him.


	42. Going Home

The seven sat on the steps of Dr. Yamaguya's house waiting for everyone to arrive to say good bye before they headed home. As Mia's red Jeep pulled up Kendra, Nikki, and Jean looked up as if on instinct. Behind Mia was a green Honda that caused the others to look up. Ryo got out of the car and smiled at the seven. "Don't look like it's the end of the world." Kendra laughed slightly.

"We're just ready to go I guess. It's weird saying good-bye all over again."

"But this time it's see you later, because we will see each other again." Kendra nodded as she hugged Ryo. "Come on let's get you guys to the airport." After loading everyone in to the vehicles it was a silent ride to the airport. Once there they met up with Dr. Strasser and Dr. Yamaguya who were waiting at the ticket lines. After checking in the seven walked to the lobby before they had to leave. The large group talked quietly amongst themselves as the hour passed Dr. Strasser motioned for the seven to get ready to head to the gate. Kristy was the first to rise from her seat and walked up to Rowan who was leaning against Sage.

"Guess this is it till we cross paths again." Rowan nodded.

"Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?" Kristy smiled and nodded.

"You said 'Till we meet again Princess. You are my dearest friend and you have given me the most incredible gift ever. Thank you and I will never forget you.' I will never forget those words."

"And I once again mean them my friend." Rowan hugged Kristy. She turned to the gate's entrance and waved to the others as she walked away. Kristena soon followed suit.

"Take care Angel." Kristena kissed Sage's cheek.

"Visit soon." Sage nodded as Kristena followed her sister to the gate. Valerie and Jacob both stood and waved to their friends. Cye smiled at the young earth warrior.

"Keep your promise Cye for I will not forget it." Nikki gave Cye a funny look.

"I will see you soon as promised Valerie." Jacob just bowed and quickly followed Valerie to the gate. Kendra, Nikki, and Jean stood up.

"Well its time to split. Take care Ryo." Kendra hugged her hot tempered friend.

"See you soon Ken." Kendra smiled and turned to walk to the gate. As she walked away she touched her sister's shoulder and the two looked at each other. The Ronins knew that they were talking to each other. Jean hugged Kento as she shed silent tears.

"Don't cry Jean. We'll see each other soon enough." Jean nodded but she couldn't stop her tears. Kento smiled at his beautiful wind warrior. Lifting her chin he kissed her deeply before she turned and walked away. Nikki looked at Cye and smiled.

"I guess this is good-bye for now." Cye nodded as he took Nikki's hand.

"Yeah, but I will see you soon." Nikki smiled. Cye grabbed a small wrapped package from Mia and handed it to Nikki. "I don't want you to open this till you get home. Promise me you won't open it." Nikki looked at the small gift and nodded.

"I promise." Nikki placed the gift in her carry on and kissed Cye before she headed after her cousins. Once they were out of sight the Ronins headed home to mourn over the friends leaving again even though they knew they would meet again.

The seven didn't speak much during the ride home from Japan. They spent a lot of the time sleeping and thinking over the events of their time in Japan. Arriving home seemed to be faster then when they left. Jacob didn't even complain about his hatred for planes. Once they walked down the platform they were greeted by six very special people. "What are you six doing here?" Kristy was shocked to see the six the Hawk Warriors in the Mortal Realm like they never left.

"We wanted to see you guys home." Red Hawk smiled at Kristy as she hugged him. "So how about we get you six to Val's so you can tell us what happened before we head back?" The seven nodded as they gathered their luggage. Once arriving home the seven weren't surprised to find that their family wanted to throw a coming home party for them, luckily they decided to do it later in the week. The thirteen warriors sat around the living room telling stories of everything that happened while the seven were gone. After what seemed like hours the six Hawk Warriors left to return back to the Immortal Realm leaving the seven alone again.

"Wow. This was quite a semester. At least we had fun and we'll see them in about a month or so." Kristy looked at her family members hoping to lighten the tension in the room. Nikki's eyes suddenly got wide.

"I forgot." She quickly walked into the dining room and grabbed her carry on and retrieved the gift that Cye had given her. "Cye told me I couldn't open this till I got home." Valerie smiled as she watched Nikki sit down next to Kristena. Nikki slowly opened the gift unsure what to think. She looked over at her sister who shrugged. Inside the box was a small jewelry box. Valerie couldn't help but squeal slightly. Jean looked at her cousin next to her and Jacob turned around to look at her. Nikki gave Valerie a funny look as she picked up the card inside the box.

The card was an ocean scene painted onto it that didn't say anything on the outside. Nikki opened the card and began to read the card out loud. "My Dearest Sea Dragon. By the time you read this you should be at home safe and sound, while I sit at Mia's thinking about you. Seeing you again was like a dream come true especially since I thought we would never cross paths again. While I spent time with you I saw the mortal you and fell in love all over again. Mia said that your mural is the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and now that I think of it I see the two of us as the two sea dragons. We decided that it would stay in that room permanently. But enough about that the real reason why I waited to give this to you is something happened the day I went shopping for the going away party. Kento and I wandered into a jewelry store and I saw this beautiful piece of jewelry and unfortunately we also ran into a certain young werewolf." Everyone looked up at Valerie.

"Ya'll have no idea how hard it was to keep this secret, but I'll explain later. Finish Nik." Nikki shook her head as she looked back down at the card.

"She convinced me to buy it. So I decided to wait to give it to you when you left and make you promise to wait till you got home to see all this. So now I have to ask you the most important question in my life. Moon will you…" Nikki stopped reading as she dropped the card in shock. She looked up at Valerie and back down at the box. She picked up the box and opened it to see the ring shining back at her. Kristena looked wide eyed at the ring and reached over to pick up the card.

"Moon will you marry me?" Kristena looked up at Nikki. "I honestly didn't see this coming." Kendra just sat with her mouth open while Jacob and Jean just seemed to be in shock.

"So should you call him or something?" Kristy just kept shaking her head in disbelief. Nikki couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

"By the gods, what is dad gonna think?"

"He already knows." Nikki looked at Valerie. "Let's just say he had to make a deal with Padre and Uncle Ken. So maybe you should call him Nik." Nikki nodded as she looked around for the phone. Jean stood up as she handed Nikki the phone. Nikki quickly dialed the number that she had come to memorize over the time in Japan. Silence fell over the room as she waited for someone to answer. Her eyes widen letting the others know that someone answered. Nikki began to cry again as she looked at the ring.

"The answer is yes. I would be more then happy to marry you." A yell of happiness was heard from the other end. Nikki laughed as she listened to Cye over the phone. The six decided to leave her alone as she talked to her fiancé. Kristy and Kendra left to see if they could find the parental units so Nikki could talk to them later. Kristena went to find Tommy and Valerie went to find her husband to tell him the good news. Jean and Jacob walked out onto the porch where they spent a majority of their time talking over the years.

"Wow. Nikki is getting married. Who knows maybe you're next." Jean gave Jacob a look that said 'yeah right'. Sitting on the railing Jacob saw Jean's guitar leaning against the window in the kitchen. "We never finished that damn song."

"Yes we did. I just didn't tell you." Jean grabbed her guitar from the kitchen and sat beside her cousin. The guitar music was upbeat and caused the two tap along to the music.

_**Late at night hear the song spinning in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep it off  
I'm thinkin 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed  
And all my friends but it's too late to call  
Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in  
**_

Jacob watched as Jean got caught up in the song as it explained what passed through their minds every time they traveled to the realm.

_**I don't know where the next road goes**_

_**but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time **_

Calling out every night and it feels so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should  
With all these lost souls following  
Waiting all day until let's begin  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes

_**but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
Getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time yeah **_

Maybe when this is over I'll understand  
What I've got right here in my hands yeah  
Maybe I  
I'll ooh yeah yeah

_**yeah yeah**_

_**yeah **_

I don't know where the next road goes

_**but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Throught the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
I'll be home again **_

In my own sweet Time yeah yeah..  
In my own sweet time yeah yeah  
In my own sweet time yeah

When Jean finished she looked at Jacob and smiled. "Not bad you two." Jean and Jacob both looked towards the kitchen to see their Uncle James leaning against the doorway. "Glad to see that my dynamic duo worked while they were gone." Jean rolled her eyes.

"When don't we work Uncle James?" James laughed at his niece.

"True my little writer. Now is the music is done for it?" Jacob shook his head.

"Not quite yet." James nodded and looked at the two.

"So I'm assuming that you already know that I want the Mia and the boys here at some point over the summer." Jean nodded. "It would be nice if they came when we have our family get together, don't you think?"

"Probably. That way Cye can meet everyone." Jacob looked at Jean who just shrugged.

"Good then that's when I will tell them to come. Keep up the good work you two." As the two watched their uncle leave they couldn't help but shake their heads.

"You do realize they are gonna hear us play for real this time."

"Yeah. So I guess we better gather everyone up and go over what we're gonna play." Jacob nodded and stood up to head back inside. "Jac?" Jacob looked over his shoulder at his younger cousin.

"You were right. Everything did work out in the end." Jacob smiled.

"Wow it's good to be right." Jean laughed as she pushed her cousin playfully as they walked back into the house.

* * *

A/N: I know putting the song in is retarded, but that's what these seven do to relieve some stress. They love music.(the song belongs to Alexz Johnson and Company)Anyway I know some people have gotten confused by who's related to who so I'll try to explain. 

Jacob, Kristena, and Kristy (Pluto, Saturn, and Sun) are siblings; Their parents are Charles and Lydia Malone. Jacob is going to marry Dove (Katie Brown/Snowflake) while Kristena is dating Tommy (Blackhorn).

Kendra and Nicole(Starfire and Moonstriker)are identical twins who are the daughters of Kenneth and Linda Lili.

Valerie(Uranus) is the daughter of James and Tina Smith and the younger sister of Jason Smith. She's married to John Smith(Icestorm) (yes they had the same last name, but they're not related).

Jean(Neptune) is the daughter of Perry and Sherdian Stanley. She is the biological older sister of Faith and has an adopted brother Brandon Beacer (Snowstorm).

Brandon Beaceris married to Kara Smith (Icicle) and have a son named Caleb. Brandon grew up with John and Micheal (Glacier), so they are best buds.Brandon's parents were killed in a drunk driver accident and since Sheridan was his godmother they gave her cusodity over him when he was nine.

Perry, Tina, Linda, and Lydia are siblings. Making the seven Sun Warriors cousins even though their ancestors back in the ealry 1500s weren't related. Somehow the bloodline eventually mixed with each other causing they next generations to become related to each other over time. If this doesn't clear things up then let me know and I'll try to clarify.


	43. Meeting the Family

A month passed slowly for the two separate groups. Cye couldn't believe that the month was finally over and that they were heading to America to see their friends. The last time they were in America it was bad experience for Sage, but that was years ago. The flight was quiet which made the group more anxious to land. "You okay Cye?" Cye looked over at Yuli who was half asleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yuli. Just wanting to get there already." Yuli nodded as he closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep. _Maybe if I get some sleep it will take my mind off of getting there._ Cye soon drifted off into sleep. It seemed like a few moments later that he was shaken awake by Yuli.

"We're here Cye." Cye jolted up just to be restrained by his seat belt. Blushing he quickly unbuckled and stood. Grabbing his carryon he followed the long line off the plane and onto the platform that led to the lobby. He quickly darted by people to get to the lobby. He ran into Ryo as they entered the lobby.

"Whoa slow down Cye we'll find them soon enough." Cye looked around frantically looking for Nikki and the other seven. Unfortunately he was greeted by a sign that said **Mia Sanada **being held by a young girl around Yuli's age. Mia walked up to the young girl and smiled.

"I'm Mia." The girl seemed to let out a sigh of relief as she lowered the sign.

"Thank goodness. I'm Rose." Yuli couldn't help but gawk at the young girl. "I'm Valerie's cousin." She quickly turned to the boys. "The seven are more then excited to see you all. That's been the talk of the house this past week." The group followed Rose as she lead them to the luggage carousel and then out to the parking lot. Sitting on a black Jeep Valerie smiled at her friends.

"I see Rose found you." Ryo nodded. "Welcome to good old Michigan." Hopping off the Jeep she walked over to Mia. "We couldn't wait for you guys to get here. There are so many people we want you to meet." Mia smiled at the young earth warrior and hugged her.

"It's good to be here. So where are the others?" Valerie tilted her head to the side in thought. Sage couldn't help but chuckle because Valerie almost looked like a curious dog as it looked at you.

"Kristena is cooking. Kendra and Nikki should be getting finished setting up the equipment. Jean, Jacob, and Kristy are shopping I think." Valerie shrugged. "Well let's get going." Grabbing Mia's bag she quickly opened the trunk and tossed it in. After packing Valerie's car and the car that Rose was driving they headed back to Valerie's father's home. Once arriving Mia couldn't help but gasp.

"Now I see why you said that the Dean's house was so much like yours." Valerie nodded as she pulled into the drive way. Hopping out of the car Rowan looked around for signs of the other six warriors. As if to answer him a black corvette pulled up behind Rose as the group exited the cars. Rowan raised an eyebrow to the car as a blur of purple and blonde popped out from behind the windshield.

"By the gods is that natural?" Rowan laughed as Kristy leaned forward on the windshield. Rowan ran up to the car. Kristy jumped out of the car and hugged the blue haired Ronin. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Pyro." Rowan set Kristy down as Jean and Jacob shut the doors to the car.

"Next time use the door sis." Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't want to hurt your baby." Jacob glared at his sister.

"Hey Jacob." Jacob smiled at Yuli and waved.

"Hey Yuli. So you guys made it safe and sound?"

"For the most part." Sage shrugged as he grabbed his bag from the car. As everyone piled into the house they were greeted by varieties of smells. Kristena walked out of the kitchen with a large bowl in her hands. Sage dropped his bags as he grabbed the bowl from the light warrior's hands. "Hello Angel."

"Hello old friend." Kristena kissed Sage's cheek and led him into the living room where a lot of adults were talking loudly to each other.

"Kristena still cooking dear."

"Yes mom." Sage set the bowl of chips on the table next to the couch. "Everyone this is Sage Date." Almost everyone nodded to him, but a young woman stood up and hugged Sage.

"It's finally nice to meet the man who became my daughter's best friend. She talks about you nonstop and by the looks of it you both have the same fashion style." Kristena laughed at Sage's shocked expression.

"Sage this is my mother Lydia Malone. Mom let the poor boy go." Lydia smiled at her daughter as she released Sage. The other Ronins just smiled at their poor shocked friend. "Now that my mom has traumatized my friend. This is his husband Rowan." Rowan blushed as Kristena pulled him forward. A large rough looking man stood up quickly and walked up to Rowan. Rowan couldn't help cower in front of the man.

"So you're the smarty that my baby girl befriended."

"Dad." The man smiled at Kristy.

"I just want to confirm that this is the same Rowan my daughter has talked about all week." Rowan looked at Kristy for help.

"You're scaring him. Rowan this big oaf is my father Charles Malone." Charles shook Rowan hand and smiled.

"Sorry about scaring you kiddo. You're just as much part of this family as my own kids."

"Does this mean I have a brother?" Charles glared at his son.

"Don't be a smart ass Jacob Edward." Jean smirked.

"Ooh. He used the middle name you're in trouble." Jacob stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"Well if you'll excuse us we have to get them settled and we will finish introductions outside." Kristena pushed Sage out of the living room. "Sorry about that they're all like that at times." Walking towards the kitchen Sage noticed his bags were missing.

"Where did the bags go?" Valerie smirked.

"Knowing my brother he moved them into the guest room down the hall. We'll get them later." The kitchen was huge and Cye couldn't help but stare wide eyed at everything. "Ya gonna be okay Cye?" Cye nodded slowly as he looked at the stove.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Everyone turned to see Kendra walking in from a porch that led behind the house. She was carrying what appeared to be empty bags. Ryo walked up to the night warrior and hugged her. "Hey trouble."

"Hey Kendra. You look tired." Kendra yawned slightly causing Ryo to laugh.

"Kendra, Nikki!"

"In here mom!" A woman walked into the kitchen and the Ronins gasped. The woman was an older version of Kendra and Nikki.

"There you are. Are you done setting up everything?" Kendra nodded. "Good." Turning to Ryo the woman smiled. "Is this Ryo?" Kendra nodded again as she set the bags into a small trunk near the sliding door. "Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Linda Lili, Kendra and Nicole's mother. So which one of you is Cye?" Cye timidly stepped forward.

"I'm Cye." Linda couldn't help but squeal causing Kendra to roll her eyes. Linda pulled Cye into a hug causing him to go rigid.

"I can't even start to explain how glad I am to meet you. Nikki has been talking about you non-stop since she got home from Japan." She glanced over at Kendra. "Now that I have one son in law all I need is two."

"Linda leave Kendra alone." Everyone looked towards the entrance to see a man walking into the kitchen.

"Ken, I just want both my daughters married." The man wrapped his arm around Kendra.

"_Our_ daughters will both be married in due time. Now leave my little superstar alone." Extending his hand to Cye the man smiled. "Finally I get to meet you Cye. I'm Ken Lili; we've spoken to each other before." Cye nodded.

"It's good to meet you too sir." Ken chuckled lightly.

"Call me either Ken or dad. I want none of this sir business." Cye nodded.

"Hey daddy." Ken turned to greet Nikki as she carried the last of the bags from outside in.

"Hello angelfish." Cye smiled as Nikki wrinkled her nose at her dad.

"Do you always have to call me that?" Nikki turned to Cye and smiled. "Glad to see you made it okay." She hugged Cye who couldn't help but sigh.

"Glad to see that smile I know and love." Nikki winked at her dad as she stepped back slightly. "Well I have things to do. So I'll be leaving you kids alone." The group watched as the twin's parents walked back into the living room.

"Well that was interesting." Kendra glanced over at Rowan and shrugged.

"That's mom and dad for ya." Nikki smiled at her sister as she rested her head on Cye's chest causing him to blush. "Cye stop blushing." Everyone laughed at Cye blushed a deeper red. The group spent the majority of the afternoon talking to each other. As the sun began to set the party began.

There was huge barbeque pit were James Smith was cooking all kinds of meats that Kento thought he was in heaven. Music blared out of a small stereo system that managed to play every kind of music. Adults spent most of their time on the porch while the kids were on the court. The seven managed to start a game of basketball against the Ronins, Mia, and Yuli. The Ronins couldn't believe how the seven played so well together. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't manage to get past them. The score was 18 to 17 and the first one to 21 won. Kendra was the driving force behind the team and she moved like she had been playing for years. Finally Yuli managed to get the ball and had the clear for the net. As he ran down the court Kendra looked over at Rose and nodded. Rose smiled and stood up. "Come on Yuli!" Yuli looked over at Rose and grinned unfortunately he didn't turn back before he ran into the basketball pole.

"Well that's one way to distract the poor kid." Jean elbowed Jacob as he laughed at Yuli. Rose ran over to Yuli who sat up rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Yuli nodded as Rose checked his forehead for any bruises causing Yuli to blush.

"Awe. I think Yuli likes Rose." Jacob was suddenly tackled to the ground by Valerie and Jean as they started to tickle their older cousin. Jacob squirmed under his best friends' attacking fingers. "Stop. I'll behave. I'll behave!" Valerie sat back on the blacktop as Jean lightly pushed Jacob away from her.

"Dork." Jeans smiled as Kento sat next to her.

"So when do I get to see your mom?"

"How about now?" Kento looked up to see a woman with black eyes staring down at him. She had dark brown hair unlike her daughter's red hair. Kento quickly stood up and bowed.

"Hello. I'm…I'm…"

"Kento?" Kento blushed as Jean began to laugh. "Jean be nice. I'm Sheridan; it's a pleasure to meet you. Now if you all are ready its time to eat." Soon everyone was sitting around on the porch eating and watching Kento shovel food into his mouth. "Does he always eat like this?"

"Yes!" Everyone turned around to see five familiar faces staring back at them. Sage stood up and stared at the two young women in disbelief. Since one was carrying a young boy and the other looked just as she did all those years ago.

"Hey guys." Brandon smiled as he walked up to Kento and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see you made it. I'd like you to meet my wife Kara and my son Caleb." The little boy ran up Kento and climbed into his lap shocking the earth Ronin.

"Are you the one that likes Aunt Jean?" Everyone began to laugh as Kento turned a shade of dark red.

"Caleb that is kind of rude." The young boy looked at the other girl that walked in with the other four.

"Sorry Dove." The girl smiled and placed her hands on Jacob's shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. My name is Katie Brown, but everyone calls me Dove." Rowan inclined his head slightly.

"So you're Jacob's fiancé." Dove nodded as she looked at the Ronins knowing that they knew that she was Snowflake. "So now what do we do?"

"We catch up while the adults go away." Rock sat down next to Jean. "And I want to hear everything."


	44. Catnip, Cauliflower, and Cornfields

The Ronins were amazed how quickly everyone left after Rock's comment. Even Yuli and Rose left to hang out with each other. Ryo of course tried to give Yuli the if you do anything I will skin you alive lecture but Valerie quickly ensured Ryo that Rose stuck to her morals and that he didn't need to worry about the two teenagers. Rock stuck close to Jean's side as he broke the awkward silence that formed over the group. "You would think you guys were complete strangers by the way you act. So Sage is it true that Kris and Tina locked you and Rowan in the weapons closet?" Rowan began to laugh.

"Yeah. Saturn even put up a force field so we couldn't beat down the door." Sage smirked at the memory.

"If it weren't for them we would have probably still be pondering over each other. Yet the funny part was when Kendra came in and asked us why we were coming out of the closet." The entire group burst into laughter as Kendra just shrugged at the irony of her comment. Kendra looked at her sister who was holding Cye's hand across the table.

"So Nik when's the date?" Nikki looked at her sister and shrugged.

"To be honest Ken I'm not sure." Nikki looked at Cye to see if he had any ideas.

"I was actually hoping that the master wedding planner would help us with it." Jean looked at Cye in disbelief. "Can you Jean?" Jean was dumbstruck. Sure she was good at planning weddings but she figured that the Ronins would want control over the wedding.

"I guess. My first question is how soon?" Nikki looked at Cye and smiled.

"After I graduate since Cye is suppose to graduate next year."

"So two years. I think I can handle that. Question two, where?"

"Here." Everyone looked at Cye as if he was an idiot. "I want it here close to your family. Mine will travel here to see it and Kento and the others have no problem making the trip." Cye looked at the back yard. "Plus it's really pretty here."

"Okay." Jean began to plot out the wedding in her head. Jacob couldn't help but shake his head.

"Too bad we'll miss yours Jacob." Jacob shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob slung his arm around Dove's shoulders. "We understand." Suddenly a young girl with dark red hair walked out the back door.

"Jean have you seen my phone?" The girl had black eyes just like Jean and Brandon. She was taller then Jean and was definitely someone you didn't want to pick a fight with.

"No Faith. How can you possibly be dumb enough to lose your phone?"

"Just doing my impression of you." Rowan snickered slightly. Kristy glared at him. The Ronins remember the seven mentioning Jean's younger sister Faith. She was smart and had the attitude to back it up. She always had a comeback for anything that was throw at her. Yet the sisters still got along. "So which one is Kento?"

"That would be me." Faith moved her eyes over Kento scanning him carefully.

"You had to pick the dumb one didn't you? But then again that's your style." The Ronins gasp at Faith boldness while Brandon laugh at Faith comment.

"What did you say?" Faith shrugs.

"Just pointing out the obvious." Jean rolls her eyes at her younger sibling.

"Faith leave him alone." Faith knows sister is getting angry, but knowing that her best friend, Doyle who Jean can't stand, was coming to get her she really doesn't care.

"I can't help it he can't handle the truth." Jean stands up ready to kill her sister when a honking horn interrupts her.

"Who is that?" Faith smirks knowing what going to happen next.

"Three guess." Jean sighed.

"Tell me its not Doyle." Faith smiles.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Give that girl a prize." Jean quickly moves around the table towards her sister.

"Why do hang out with him? You know I hate him." Faith rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Why do you date idiots?" She points to Kento causing Kento to turn red with anger. "It's just the way our lives work." Jean steps up to Faith so that way the sisters are somewhat face to face because Faith is taller then Jean.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You're picking on our guest and looking like a complete bitch." Faith starts to laugh knowing that she had better be ready to make a mad dash for Doyle's truck.

"Three things. YOUR guests, not MINE. Bitch is my middle name, but I'm not yours. And last but not least CATNIP!" Kissing her hand she smacks Jean on the head before she turns and runs around the house to ditch her sister. Jean's eye wide as she yells in irritation.

"Faith when I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Jean sits back down next to Rock as she hears Faith yell from the front of the house.

"You can't kill the untouchable Blondie!" The squeal of tires is heard as Jean clenches and unclenches her fist. Rock touches Jean shoulder.

"You were okay until she said catnip weren't you?" Jean looked at Mike and glared.

"The word doesn't even make sense when she uses it! And it's stupid. Completely STUPID!" Brandon chuckles knowing that in an hour the argument will be forgotten like it never took place. Ryo looks at Brandon who just shakes his head.

"They always do this Ryo and every time Faith gets the last word. She just has that attitude, but if she didn't life would definitely be boring. It's almost good thing that she isn't like me and Jean." Rowan turns to Brandon in confusion.

"How can you be sure she doesn't?"

"We've checked using the Cynatkitra Crystals. They detect immortal abilities and powers. The crystals didn't react to her. Meaning that she is completely normal." Brandon stops and thinks. "On the other hand maybe she's not as normal as we think."

"Amen." Valerie smiles and looks at Brandon.

"I have to say this because I know she would. What's normal Brandon?" Brandon glares at Valerie and Jean's head hits the table in defeat. Rowan looks between the two siblings.

"I don't get it." Kristy nudges Rowan.

"The only that is normal is the setting on a washer." Rowan give Kristy a confused before he falls over in laughter.

"That is one funniest things I have ever heard." Valerie shrugged.

"It's all catnip, cornfields, and cauliflower with Faith. That girl can make anyone laugh." Rowan looks up at Kristy staring down at him.

"She sounds like a riot maybe she could spend time with us." Jean's head pops up.

"Only if you promise to take her back to Japan with you."

* * *

A/ N: Hehe...Well I have to thank my loving sister Jessica (Demon) for helping with this...What can I say Faith is just who she is. Also I have to shout out to my girl Rose especially sinec I ended up throwing her into the story. R&R! 


	45. History and Revelations

The group spent most of the night talking before everyone left to return home. The only ones who decided to stay were Jean and Brandon only because it was too long of a drive home for them. Valerie assured the Ronins and Mia that they would see the others tomorrow. The group loved Valerie's home it was well lived in and had lots of photos and books. Rowan looked over the books to find a set of albums. Each had one of the Sun Warriors' names on it. Rowan opened the one with Kristy's name on it to find pictures of Kristy through out the years. Rowan laughed at the pictures of a young Kristy with food all over her face. "Hard to believe that little girl is Kristy." Sage nodded as he sat next to Rowan.

"Yeah. She's something else. Looking at these pictures you would never think that she'd grow up to be this powerful fire warrior." Rowan nodded. "It's sad to think that they never realized what they were being born into till it was too late to change their destinies. Kind of like us."

"Yeah."

"You know it's not that bad." Sage and Rowan looked up to see Valerie smiling at them. "If I never became who I am now then I would have never met my cousins or my husband. I wouldn't have the privilege to share a body with an incredible werewolf. And I would have never met you." Valerie lifted a pink album from the shelf. "My father and mother met in college. My father was from Texas. Mom was from Michigan. They fell in love and stayed in Texas." Valerie sat next to Sage and opened the book to a page that shown a very unhappy looking Valerie. "About thirteen years ago we moved to Michigan and shortly after that my parents split. They're good friends still just not meant for each other."

"Val what's the point in your story?" Valerie couldn't help but laugh at Rowan's confusion.

"I met my aunts and uncles after my parents split. This allowed me to meet my cousins. After that I was kidnapped along with Kristena and our friend Patrick. And you know the rest of the story."

"Orange Hawk's real name is Patrick?" Valerie nodded.

"Yeah, but he hasn't used that name in years. So if destiny hadn't brought us together I would still be in Texas probably bored out of my mind. Besides destiny does weird things." Valerie closed the album and put it back. "I mean it brought you two together." Valerie winked as walked up the stairs leaving the Ronins alone.

"I hate it when she's right." Rowan closed Kristy's album placing it on the table next to the couch.

"I don't." Sage wrapped his arms around Rowan placing a small kiss on his neck. Rowan shivered at the touch.

"I wonder if they had moments like we did?" Sage looked at Rowan in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Like how we had trouble with the Dynasty and how it made us closer. They are family so how much closer can they be?" Sage and Rowan sat in silence pondering over how the young Salorians must have grown over their journey.

"You'd be surprised how close they have gotten." The two Ronins looked up to see Brandon standing in the doorway. "Trust me I've seen it from the beginning."

"Really?" Brandon glanced over his shoulder to the see the other Ronins.

"Yup. Imagine if you will Kendra being a shy girl who wouldn't speak to anyone or Valerie being a quiet keep to herself type of person. They all have grown and became closer in time." The Ronins gathered in the living room to listen to the Winter Warrior.

"Kendra shy?" Ryo was stunned by the idea.

"Yup and she actually didn't like Kristy at first, but as they trained together they eventually grew to like each other. I'm sure you know the most about their history Rowan."

"Only what I've read like how Nikki first became a sea dragon. Or Valerie being bitten by Werewolf. But only what's in the book but it doesn't go into deep details." Brandon nodded.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Details. Like what about their Ancestors? Why were they chosen?"

"Okay were to begin." Brandon sat in a recliner across from the couch were Rowan, Sage, and Ryo sat. "The original Salorians were from nine kingdoms. Each kingdom followed a specific element much like your armors. Fire, darkness, water, light, earth, wind, ice, lightning, and wood. There were no alliances between any of the kingdoms in fact most of them were at war. I'm sure you remember the story of the twins parents, well that was during this time period."

"So if there were nine kingdoms how come there are only seven warriors?" Cye leaned in wanting more explanations.

"Let me finish. When the new royalty came to the throne something tragic happened. A darkness over came the kingdoms of lightning and wood and destroyed them. Nothing was left of either kingdom and when I say nothing I mean it. No survivors, no records, just nothingness. All wars stopped and everything grew silent. The royalty decided to meet in the kingdom of fire."

"The Phoenix Kingdom." Rowan leaned back against the couch. Brandon nodded hearing the name of fire kingdom leave Rowan's mouth.

"The royalty decided that day that they would try to prevent what happened to the kingdoms would never happen to them. That they would choose one person from each kingdom to carry on the legacies. So they chose the ancestors of those who you have grown to know and love now." Brandon glanced out the window. "Princess Sunalita, Princess Satrina, Prince Icicle, Guardian Starstriker, Guardian Moonfire, Guardian Cyclone, and Ancient Warrior Werestone, they weren't raised like normal kids. They were taught all the ways of their kingdoms while most royalty worried about politics and guardians were just taught to protect. Ancient warriors were taught to fight, but not those seven they were taught to fight, learned about the politics of their world, and to understand the importance of the values their kingdom followed."

"So basically they were their last hope." Ryo watched as Brandon just nodded.

"When the day came that the darkness returned the seven had to watch their worlds be destroyed. Before they left through time to land in our world around the fifteen hundreds. Naturally they had to change their identities and such, but some how their possessions fell into the immortal realm and came into the care of the gods. The gods watch and waited for the time when the seven would return." Brandon sighed before he decided to continue. "The gods told them that the blood lines have risen three other times and the other two never successfully developed their abilities so I guess you could say that they were the lucky ones."

"We are the lucky ones brother." Everyone looked up to see Jean entering the room. "I can honestly say I'm glad to be who I am and nothing will ever change that. Besides I like being immortal. Now come on we all have a lot to do in the morning so we need some sleep." Brandon nodded in agreement but Ryo had one more question before they all turned in.

"One last question Jean?"

"Fine what is it Ryo?"

"If I was immortal and Mia wasn't how would that work as we aged?" Jean smiled knowing what Ryo was getting at.

"Silly Ronin, once an immortal bonds with their true love then they become immortal. In other words once blood is exchanged immortality goes with it." Jean's eyes landed on Cye as his eyes got wide realizing what the young wind warrior was saying. That when Moonstriker gave him her sea dragon blood line that she had made him immortal just like her and the other Salorians. "As will your descendents will carry that blood line."

Turning Jean descended up the stairs with Brandon close behind her leaving the Ronins to think about what she said. Cye felt his mind racing as the information began to sink in.

_I'm immortal. I'm immortal and I didn't even realize it till now? Why didn't she tell me? _ As Cye shook himself out of his state of shock he realized he was the only one left in the living room. _I think I need to talk to Nikki tomorrow._ Cye slowly rose and walked up the stairs to his room that he was sharing with Valerie's brother Jason trying to truly comprehend what he had truly learned.

**AN**: Yeah it's been a while but life has been well…changing. I moved from Michigan to Oregon in August to finish school and well start my "adult" life. I'll try to write more because I am so close to the end of this one and then I can finish my other one. Be patient please and this chapter is kind of….um….BLAH! But I'm trying to fill in some blanks and lead up to future events and it hard so bare with me I promise the next chapter is better.


	46. A Ronin Moment

The night air was cold as it drifted into the room through the open window

The night air was cold as it drifted into the room through the open window. Sage shivered as he slipped out of his shirt. His mind wandered back to the look on Cye's face when Brandon mentioned the whole immortality thing. _I wonder what Cye was thinking?_ From the bed Rowan watched as his lover stared off into space while undressing himself. He couldn't help but smirk remembering how they came together as a couple. Sage glanced over his shoulder to see Rowan watching him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing just how everything seems to work out perfectly." Sage smiled as he crawled towards Rowan planting a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Like what?"

"Well we made some amazing friends and two of them decided to turn our secrets against us so that we would admit we liked each other." Rowan kissed Sage's shoulder. "Then we left them behind thinking we would never see them again. Yet somehow they manage to cross our paths again and now Cye is marrying the woman of his dreams. Also we have our best friends back." Sage nodded. "But the best thing of all is that I have you by my side forever." Sage blushed as Rowan rubbed his lover's thigh.

"Rowan don't someone might hear us." Rowan giggled.

"Somehow I doubt that." Rowan leaned over his lover and kissed his mouth greedily. Sage gasped as Rowan quickly over powered him.

_This is a bad idea._ Sage tried to wriggle free but this made Rowan moan as he rubbed against his erection. Rowan quickly moved to Sage's neck causing his blonde angel to squirm more as he nipped and sucked at his throat. Sage soon became lost in Rowan's soft caresses as he slowly undressed him. Rowan's mouth began to travel lower causing Sage to moan louder and more desperately.

Two floors above the Ronins' room Valerie pushed her pillow deeper into her head. _I am not listening to this all night. I refuse! _Valerie quickly sat up and opened her nightstand drawer. She grabbed the candles and black bag from it and walked to the middle of her bedroom floor. She opened the bag and removed a container of sand that she quickly poured on the floor making strange symbols to surround her. She placed the candles forming a triangle pointing down. She sat in the middle of the candles and closed her eyes focusing all her energy into her hands. "I call on thee my ancestors of the past. Allow me the ability to bring peace to this night. Silence what is not wished to be heard by me. Let those who wish to hear be those souls alone to hear. By gods of my ancestors hear me and answer." Valerie opened her eyes and watched the candles' flames blow out and silence take over the night. She sighed as she returned to her bed thanking the gods that it worked. _Now I can get some sleep. Unlike other people I know._

Sage gasped as Rowan's mouth encompassed the head of his length making him groan loudly. "Rowan….we are going to wake up the entire house." Rowan continued to suck on Sage somehow knowing that no one could hear them. Sage began to twitch as he felt himself coming close to climaxing. Rowan stopped to crawl up and kiss his lover while reaching for his bag next to bed. Smoothly he grabbed the small tube of lubrication that he placed in his bag before they left. Popping open the lid he applied the warm liquid to his fingers. He then slide his fingers into the tight cavern of his lover causing Sage to become louder. Rowan was always amazed at how tight Sage was even after all these years. Yet it never ceased to turn him on. "Rowan, please!" Rowan couldn't help but smirk knowing he couldn't deny his blonde angel anything. Removing his fingers he replaced them quickly by thrusting into Sage.

Rowan almost came as soon as he entered Sage's warm cavern. "Sage…" Rowan began to pick up the pace as Sage moaned loudly below him. The two soon became lost in the movements of their bodies. "Sage….SAGE!" Rowan felt Sage squeeze him as he came.

"ROWAN!" The two collapsed onto the bed glimmering in the moonlight from the sweat on their bodies. Rowan glanced at the clock as he removed himself from Sage seeing that it was almost four in the morning.

_Well it's going to be a long day tomorrow but it was worth it. _Rowan drifted into sleep as he held Sage close to him. Daylight came sooner then Ronins had expected it too they all arose to the sounds of talking and clanging. Following the noise they soon ended up in the kitchen to see the seven gathered around the counter talking randomly. Valerie glanced at Sage and Rowan and smiled.

"Sleep well?" Sage noticed a look in her eyes and blushed as he buried his face into Rowan's shoulder.

"I told you we would wake up the entire house." Rowan shrugged as the earth warrior laughed at her friend's embarrassment. Cye glanced at Nikki who was in a deep conversation with Kristena who was busy flipping pancakes. Nikki felt his gazed and turned and smiled at him.

"Hey sleepy." Cye walked over to Nikki with a very serious look on his face. "Cye?"

"We need to talk. Now." Kristena shrugged as Nikki gave her a confused look as she followed Cye outside.

"What's wrong Cye?" Nikki placed her hand on his arm which was pilled away almost immediately. Nikki was baffled with his attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cye turned to face Nikki.

"Tell you what?" Nikki was starting to get mad.

"That I would become immortal after I slept with you?" Cye's voice was beginning to raise.

"I did and you said you didn't care. Remember?" Nikki was fuming now. _I told you the first night we were together and you just magically forgot!_

_Nikki? What's going on? _Nikki cringed forgetting that Kendra could hear her.

_Not now Kendra!_ Nikki stared at Cye waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about? How could you do this to me? Nikki had enough.

"KRISTY!!" Cye flinched as Nikki's voice boomed. Kristy burst through the sliding door.

"What's wrong?" Kristy glanced between the two water warriors.

"Will you do me a huge favor?" Kristy nodded slowly. "Will you please show this forgetful fool here that I did tell him exactly what he's asking me right now? And if anyone needs me I will be out for a swim!" Kristy stepped back as Nikki stormed off leaving Cye alone with the fire princess.

"What did you do?" Cye shook his head.

"Last night Brandon told us about how you can turn a mortal into an immortal." Kristy began to understand. "Nikki says she told me but I don't remember her telling me." Kristy nodded.

"Okay, then I guess I am going to make you remember." Kristy placed her hand on Cye's shoulder and began to focus. Cye closed his eyes as he felt a strange feeling overcome him. Then as if a movie the event were he took Nikki to his room and her telling him that if they continued he would gain incredible power. Now he understood what she meant by incredible power she meant immortality. Kristy removed her hand and looked at Cye.

"Sun what have I done?"

"Pissed off the most powerful water warrior of all the realms." Kristy patted Cye's shoulder and walked back inside. Cye sat on a chair on the porch as he thought through how angry he was at her.

_Nikki what have I done? I jumped to conclusions and just blamed you for something that you already warned me about. Gods, I am an idiot! _Cye sighed.

"You fucked up didn't ya." Cye looked up to see Kendra leaning in the doorway. Cye nodded. "Well she's gonna be gone all day so my suggestion is that you plan something for when she gets back."

"There is nothing I could do to make her forgive me." Kendra shook her head and walked over to Cye.

"Cye." She squatted down and placed her hands on his knees. "If I know my sister as well as I do she will be all cooled off by the time she gets home. She loves you very much and I know you love her just as much back. Things will be fine couples fight and then they make up. It's kind of how relationships work so relax and start thinking." She patted his knees and got up to leave.

"Kendra." Kendra looked over her shoulder at Cye. "Thanks."

"Anytime _brother_." Cye smiled as Kendra walked away. The day passed by slowly Cye managed to recruit the help of Jean and Valerie for Nikki's apology dinner. He had a small pasta meal ready along with lilies for when she got home. Valerie made sure everyone was out of the house including her father and brother. Jean helped him by calling him when she saw Nikki walking back to the house. Nikki had cooled down considerably and wanted to talk to Cye.

_Maybe he remembers now and we can talk calmly. _Nikki opened the door and heard no noise. _That's weird usually someone's always here. _She walked farther into the house. "Hello?"

"In here Nikki." Nikki walked towards the dining room and gasped as she saw the beautiful table in front of her. "Nikki?" Nikki looked up to see Cye standing at the opposite end of the room. "Nikki, I am so sorry. I completely forgot what you said. Can you please forgive me?" Nikki smiled as she walked over to Cye and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Cye did you honestly think that I could stay mad at you?" Cye smirked. "And this is just…." Nikki trailed off as she hugged Cye closer to her. "Thank you." Cye smiled knowing that things were back to normal.

The three weeks passed by quickly for the Ronins and soon they were saying good-bye to everyone at the airport. Nikki and Cye were probably having the hardest time saying good-bye. Jacob leaned on his best friend. "Well its not forever at least." Jean nodded.

"I remember when we first said good-by thinking it was forever. I never felt so crushed before." Jacob nudged her.

"Liar. I can think of another time." Jean looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"Yeah, but somehow I know he's happy for me and that he wouldn't want it any other way." Kento walked up to Jean giving her one last kiss and hug before he left. "See you in a few months." Kento nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it babe." Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Babe?"

"Yeah I like it." Jean smiled and shook her head.

"Didn't think I was the 'babe' type." Jacob smirked.

"No you're the Kento type." Jacob quickly jumped back as Jean swung to hit him.

"He has a point." Jean looked at Kento in disbelief.

"Don't side with the best friend." Jean smiled as she hugged Kento again. "You better go before you miss the flight." Kento nodded and gave her a quick kiss before he turned to follow the others through the security gates.

"Bye Nikki." Cye gave her one last kiss before he turned to leave.

"Bye." Nikki watched him leave and felt like she was going to cry.

"Nik?" Nikki turned to see her sister looking at her with concern written all over her face.

"I'm okay just wishing this time would have lasted longer." Kendra nodded understanding what her sister meant.

"Well look at it this way. You two only have two more years till you never have to part again." Kendra lowered her voice slightly. "And for us that's a walk in the park." Nikki couldn't help but laugh knowing her sister was correct.


End file.
